


Instead of Treated

by tatemshope



Series: Hard Knock Life Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anger Management, Bruce Banner Is Not That Kind Of Doctor, F/M, Forced Alcohol Consumption, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rentboys, Sexual Slavery, Tony Stark Has A Heart, YMCA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatemshope/pseuds/tatemshope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is an abused prostitute, Tony buys him for a night to save him from a beating.</p><p> </p><p>For Nadia Ting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instead of Treated...

Tony glanced at his watch. Bruce's bus was running late and Tony had better shit to do than wait at a bus stop in the rain. Where the hell was Bruce? And why hadn’t Tony just insisted his friend let him buy him a cell phone. That was the better question. 

He knew Bruce could take care of himself (before he took up yoga he was one hell of a kick boxer) but that didn't keep Tony from worrying. Bruce was just too trusting. A child could lull him into a sense of false security with the promise of a box full of puppies. That’s what happened when you were too damn smart for your own good. Your brain didn’t have enough room for everything else. In Bruce’s case he was lacking an innate sense of suspicion, and in Tony’s, his brain capacity stopped just short of morality. Or fidelity. Or a verbal filter.

Tony pulled his jacket in more tightly around him. It was the nasty kind of rain, that brought up steam from the sewers and made New York smell like a bucket of piss. Only every happened in late July and August, but those couple of weeks-- not a great time for bus stop babysitting duty.

"Hey handsome, you looking for someone special?"

The answer was yeah, maybe I am, until he turned around and found a hooker 20 years his senior dressed in stirrup pants, a bra and a leather jacket. She looked like she’d been ridden hard and put away wet and well-- Tony had to draw the line somewhere. Thankfully she hadn’t recognized him or that would have been ten times as awkward. Hookers got all weird when they realized they were talking to a billionaire.

"I'm not interested." 

He tugged his hat down a little further so as not to be recognized. That would only make it worse.

For a moment she looked hurt and Tony found that he felt bad about that. Therapy must be working. This woman was about the same age as his mother would have been (which was far too damn old for hooking) and he’d been working on the whole empathy thing. Between court-mandated anger management classes and living with Bruce, Tony had changed. He was no longer the aloof 35-year-old manchild that had so much to prove with his cutting with. He was responsible now. Medium responsible. Well, medium he got out of bed before noon most days. 

“Sorry, Ma'am. I only like men." It was the semi-truth since things had ended with his last girlfriend and he said it with such decency that the woman actually melted a little before his eyes. “Let me give you a twenty for your troubles.”

Which stopped the woman right in her tracks. She turned her head a little and studied him. Then as if a lightbulb went off above her, her eyes grew wide.

"Not for nothing. Let me help you. Stas's got just the boy for you, I know it. He's been around for about a year and he won’t give you any trouble. Stas keeps him leashed in close, so he knows to behave. That twenty can be my finder’s fee."

"That's-- I don't really want company tonight. I’d rather just give you the money..."

She didn't hear him though because she was already scurrying down the street as fast as her high heels would carry her. And _that_ ladies and gentleman, is what you get for trying not to be a dick.

Where was Bruce anyway? He’d only volunteered to meet him because whatever it was that he’d been working in in his lab downtown came in two large pieces and he needed Tony’s help to carry one of them. If Tony had known it’d be this much of a pain in the ass he’d have hired a helicopter to pick it up.

But Bruce wouldn’t have liked that. That was the problem. Every time Tony spent a penny on him, he got offended. So they ended up doing ridiculous things like this, that involved rain, busses, and carrying science projects around like pack mules.

Tony stared up the street. Get here. Get here. Get here.

Through the darkness and the mist he could see three figures approaching him and he knew that the old prostitute was one of them because he could hear the click clack of her high heels against the concrete. Tony made a mental note to insist on the helicopter next time.

"Here he is, just like I promised,” the prostitute catcalled and stepped back to reveal a young man in his late teens or early twenties standing between her and a man who looked like nothing but bad news. The rentboy had dark hair, chin length that was combed back neatly. He was thin, with angular features that looked tense with fear.

The man, Stas she’d call him, shoved the rentboy out to greet Tony. That put him near the edge of a street lamp and even in the dim light Tony could see bruises all over his face and what looked like a cigarette burn under his eye. The rentboy took a small step back, turning slightly to look at the tall, brute of a man accompanying him.

"Please... my side still hurts... this is my one night off." The boy looked up at the man in desperation and he spoke so quietly Tony had a feeling he wasn't meant to hear.

"Excuse us for a moment," the pimp (what else could he be) said in a thick Russian accent as he grabbed the boy and dragged him a little way down the street. This was possibly the most uncomfortable situation Tony had ever been in New York, and that included the time he was attacked by pigeons over the ownership rights to a mulberry scone and shouted about a dozen obscenities in front of a park full of children. At a ribbon cutting ceremony. In his honor. He would gladly trade places with that version of himself because standing there with these three amigos was worse. _Where was the damn bus?_

He looked up the street and the three figures had disappeared around a corner. Other than the splashing of rain, and the sound of horns and breaks around the next corner, it was fairly quiet.

At least until he heard the click clack click clack again. The thrilling threesome were headed back. This time when they stopped the boy moved closer to him without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, sir, for the way I acted before. I was just... I'd like to make it up to you." The boy sounded like he was trying to be seductive, but it just came out pitifully. Tony wasn’t expecting the British accent, with a hint of something Scandinavian, maybe? It somehow made the whole scene all the more depressing. For the second time that night Tony thought seriously about trying to throw money at the problem and running away. The boy looked at him with pleading eyes and tried again, reaching out to put a hand on Tony’s elbow.

"I'm not interested," Tony said, hoping maybe someone would believe him this time.

"I'll do anything you want. You can hurt me any way you want. I won't tell you no." This time the boy took a step closer to him and managed to get fully under the light.

He was beautiful. Well, he was beautiful if you looked past the bruises and the burn and the freshly swollen lip Stas must have given him once they got around the corner.

It would be a lie to say Tony had never been with a prostitute, but he had somehow managed, even during the drug-filled haze that was his own early twenties, never to buy one off the street. He was pretty sure. He wasn’t sure what the kid was doing when he leaned in and put his mouth next to Tony’s ear.

“Please, sir. I’ll make it worth your money. I’m dead if I messed this up.”

"How much?" The words escaped Tony’s lips before he knew what he was asking. The boy looked startled. Apparently he hadn't expected Tony to take him up on the offer despite the begging.

"Sixty dollars for the night and you pay upfront. He can walk home in the morning. He knows the way."

Tony was a little taken aback. This boy had promised to do anything he wanted, subjecting himself to a possible rape or a beating at the hands of a stranger, and all Stas wanted was 60 dollars? Sixty dollars he doubted the kid would ever see. Tony wouldn't even need to open his wallet. He carried twenties around as pocket change.

Damn it. Of course now the bus was rumbling down the street and Bruce would get a front row seat to this transaction. At least once Bruce got a better look at the rentboy’s injuries he’d be more likely to understand. He handed the man three twenties, and then the woman one of her own like he’d promised. The man handed Tony a slip of paper, tipped his fur hat a little and started to walk in the direction he’d come.

"That's got my number on it. If Loki doesn't satisfy you like he promised, or if he runs off on you, call me. I'll take care of it. I look forward to doing business with you again."

The older hooker took off after him.

To Bruce’s credit he didn’t look the littlest bit surprised by the addition to the carrying-the-science-project party.

“I’m sorry about the bus,” Bruce apologized once he’d wrestled two sheet covered contraptions down the bus stairs. “There was some kind of accident on Fourth and we ended up in New Jersey I think.”

Bruce reached up with his thumb to clear his glasses of rain, thought it was pointless since the rain kept falling either way.

“Yeah. You’re getting a cell phone, and next time you need something moved you’re using a helicopter. I’ll explain when we get home.” Since it seemed like a rude thing to do, to tell Bruce exactly how much he hadn’t been trying to buy a prostitute while he waited.

"Loki, this is my roommate Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce, this is Loki."

Bruce smiled at the boy warmly and looked apologetically at Tony again as a crash of thunder clapped over their heads and more rain poured down. They talked quietly as they struggled down the wet streets, Loki lagging behind them a few steps like an unwanted puppy.

The trio stopped at a red brick building once they made it to a nicer looking block. It was one of those chic, gentrified studio buildings with cascading flower baskets hanging outside of every window. Tony used his key to let them all in and they took the stairs up to the penthouse, wrestling their mad science set all the way to the fourth floor.

Tony had other houses, but due to a (totally unjustified) restraining order and some other legal nonsense he was dealing with, he’d settled here. It was the one Bruce had liked best, and Tony found he liked having a roommate more than he liked the grandeur of the 89th floor. Plus, no one seemed to know who he was here, which meant he could buy a prostitute on the street and not end up on the front of the New York Times the next morning.

"I'll be back out to grab some food," Bruce said with a yawn. "I just need to get all this set back up again before I accidentally blow up the building." 

“Loki, can you wait for me in there? Just stay off the bed so you don’t get it wet," Tony directed, pointing to his bedroom. The rentboy walked obediently to Tony’s room, limping slightly. Tony followed Bruce to his.

"I want to explain--"

"You don't need to explain anything to me,” Bruce said as he placed the larger of the two equipment setups on a table. “You’re an adult. I'm sure you know what you're doing."

"You think so?"

Bruce took a better look at Tony.

"Maybe not. Want me to bring you two in some tea?"

he asked.

Tony shook his head. That's all he needed; Bruce playing hostess to his new 60-dollar romance. What had he been thinking? He was going to go into his room and send the boy straight back out to the street. He already had his money. That should be enough.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to send him back out."

"Let him stay, Tony. If you send him back to those people they're just going to sell him to someone else for the night. If you don't want him in your room put him in the guest room. I'll make you both a nice breakfast in the morning and then you can send him off."

"You knew he was a prostitute?"

"No one is that oblivious, not even me. I worked with a lot of sex workers when I was in India. Most of the time they don't choose this life. It's in the cards they're dealt. Think of what might have happened to you if after your dad died you hadn't been emancipated because of your money. What if you had to stay with a foster family that beat you and then you ran away? What would you have done for money? At sixteen you don’t have a lot of options and when you get to his age, they’ve got those kids so brainwashed and so far into debt they can’t ever get away." Bruce's words were rushed and it all sounded like it was landing a little too close to home for him. Bruce and Tony had never talked about Bruce’s teen years but Tony had a few ideas what happened there. None of them were pleasant.

He would let the rentboy stay, and maybe try to help him out somehow the next morning. As long as Loki didn’t put together who Tony was it didn’t have to be complicated. He patted Bruce a few times on the shoulder then walked slowly back to his room. By the time he opened the door he was so lost in his thoughts he had almost forgotten that Loki was in there.

From outside the door he heard the boy speaking to himself in hushed tones, and curiosity got the better of him. He walked back out into the kitchen.

“Jarvis, give me the audio feed from my bedroom at low volume,” he ordered the AI he’d installed in the penthouse.

"--if you could please just talk to father. I can't take much more of this. My ribs are killing me, I think they may be broken again, and I’ve got no hope for healing. I have no money of my own, no way to buy food, and my-- friends-- they rarely share. I know it's part of my punishment to live like this and I haven't forgotten what I did to deserve this but--" Loki's voice cracked and whatever he was going to say was lost. A moment later he spoke again, clearly straining to keep his tone steady. "You know that I don't ask you to pass along much, but please, if you could ask father to take me back. Not as a son-- I could just work in the house, or the garden. Anything. I don’t have an address right now but I’ll be at the fountain near the old park at three on Sunday, like always. Please-- I made mistakes but-- I need to go, I think someone’s coming.” Through the intercom Tony heard the house phone click into the receiver and then Loki choke back a sob.

Tony leaned back against the refrigerator, letting the cool steel ease away the stress of listening to that hurried conversation. Apparently he didn't have the Damaged by my Shitty Father market cornered after all.


	2. We Get Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking after Loki.

Tony walked slowly back down the hallway. After hearing the end of that call he was wondering if it might not be a better idea to go get Bruce and have him go in and talk to Loki. He was the one who’d dealt with street kids before. The closest Tony had ever gotten was the night Pepper dragged him to the theater to watch Annie. 

Any thoughts he had been entertaining of actually doing something with the dark haired boy were long gone now. He would never force himself on another person, and this rent boy, no matter what he had said out on the street in front of his pimp, was not someone who had offered sex because he enjoyed it.

Tony opened the door a crack and peered inside, secretly hoping the boy had fallen asleep in his absence. No such luck. As a matter of fact Loki had stripped down to his boxers and was trying to lie down on the bed in a position that might have looked seductive if it weren’t apparent that his side was killing him. Loki flipped over gingerly and once again tried to settle into a pose that might look sexy. It was blatantly obvious he was hoping to entice Tony in an attempt to keep from being sent away quickly, but Tony wasn’t sure how much more of this he could watch. Loki made a hushed whimpering noise, as he moved his rib the wrong way, and clutched at it miserably.

Tony knocked lightly on the door as he pushed it open to let Loki know he was entering the room. The young man on the bed froze. The light from the bedside lamp was dim at best and Tony wanted to get a better look at the kid so he turned on the overhead light. Immediately he regretted his decision, because it brought the level of abuse Loki had suffered into sharp clarity. He had so many bruises on his chest and back that he looked more blue than white. For a long few seconds Tony could only stare in shock and then he backed right back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Bruce was already in the kitchen when Tony walked straight to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer.

“See a ghost?” Bruce asked, looking up from the vegetables he was chopping.

“It’s Loki,” Tony said as he flicked the cap off his beer bottle and then proceeded to pour half of it down his throat. “Can you go take a look at him? Mostly it was just bruises, so probably not anything that can be fixed. I’m just shit at first aid. And compassion. And I’m pretty sure he needs both.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Tony nodded and took another swig from the bottle. It helped. He’d need another before it took the edge off, but beer was good. And not covered with bruises.

Bruce walked back to Tony’s bedroom and knocked before letting himself in. Loki was putting his clothes back on slowly, leaning on the bed for support. When Bruce entered Loki stopped what he was doing and stared worriedly at the floor.

“Did I do something wrong?” Loki asked softly, in an accent Bruce wasn't expecting. “I’ll make it up to him. Can you tell him that, please, sir? That I’ll do anything he wants if he’ll keep me for the night?”

“You don’t need to offer him anything,” Bruce reassured the rent boy. “And you didn’t do anything wrong. Tony was surprised by the extent of your injuries so he asked me to take a look at you. When I lived overseas I did a lot of work with people who were injured or sick. He thought I might be able to help.”

“He went to get you so you’d help me?” Loki's voice was barely a whisper and full of suspicion.

“Yes. He doesn’t want you to be in pain. Neither of us do. Why don’t you lie down on the bed. I’m going to go get some supplies.”

Bruce left the room and walked into his own bathroom where a cabinet held all of his medicine and antiseptic. He tossed what he might need into a basket, warmed up a washcloth, then headed to the kitchen where Tony was sipping absently at his second beer.

“Are you feeling better?” Bruce asked.

“Better than I was,” Tony said. “Mostly guilty, I guess, for buying the kid in the first place. This wasn’t our problem.”

“And now it is,” Bruce said simply. “Come back with me; he's terrified he upset you.”

Tony put his drink on the counter and followed Bruce into the room. Loki was still on the bed, back to his boxers, only this time he was sitting up straight instead of posing, and he had a hand pressed against his ribs where the worst of the bruises were evident.

Bruce sat down on the bed next to Loki, took a warm washcloth from the basket he’d brought along and began to clean Loki’s face gently. Loki flinched at the contact but Bruce’s movements were so tender that it barely stung at all. The doctor dabbed a cotton ball into rubbing alcohol and cleaned the wound under Loki’s eye and his split lip. Bruce knew it probably burned but Loki didn’t cry out. The rent boy had shrunk in slightly, making himself a smaller target in case this was all some part of a cruel trick and any minute now both men would take turns beating the shit out of him him.

In fact, Loki had been surprised when the “supplies” Bruce had made reference to ended up being actual medical supplies and not dildos. He had half expected the curly-haired man to come back carrying all sorts of devious looking toys. That was typically his luck. One of his first clients had bought him for a whole weekend and the man had seemed nice, and at the time Loki had been _desperate_ for someone to treat him like he was more than trash, and things had been... better... for the first few hours. And then the man had brought out his trunk of toys, and things got much, much worse. For the rest of the weekend he'd been stuffed and plugged and gagged, tied up by his ankle to a radiator, and beaten with a pool stick when he'd begged to be let free. After that he'd learned not to trust the kindness of strangers. There was no such thing.

Loki noticed Tony was staring at him and he looked away. He didn’t know why Tony had gone to get him help. Maybe he just didn’t like his whores dirty and broken. He’d heard that often enough coming out of the mouths of men who proceeded to cum all over his face and then send him back out to the street, filthier than ever.

“Where does it hurt the most?” Bruce asked, snapping Loki out of his thoughts.

“My ribs, sir,” he said, sounding so proper for a moment Bruce paused and looked back at Tony. Maybe it was just the British accent, but he didn’t _sound_ like a New York rent boy.

“You don’t need to call me sir, Loki. Bruce is fine. Can you show me which ribs are hurting exactly?”

Loki was a little shocked at being permitted to call either of these men anything other than sir or master, but he pointed at the ribs that were hurting just the same. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that by the end of the night they were going to string him up from the ceiling and him. For now he just needed to go with the decent treatment for as long as it lasted. This was his life now. He had to stop wishing it was different. He had to accept that his family had moved on. To accept that he was worthless for anything but his ass and his mouth, and that he'd never pay Stas all the money he owed him, so until someone took things too far and killed him, this was the best he was going to get. Incidental kindness-- the calm before the storm.

Loki was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed Bruce gently pushing around on his ribs until he hit the place that was so tender it felt like torture. Loki gasped pitifully and Bruce pulled his hand away quickly.

“It’s bad," Bruce said. "But I don’t think it’s broken. I think it may just be out of place and it’s sitting right on a nerve. Tony, can you call Clint for me? He has more experience at popping bones back into place than I do.”

“Clint?” Tony’s eyes darkened. “You’re the doctor.”

“Yeah-- but I’m not _that_ kind of doctor. Clint has done it in his field dozens of times. He told me all about it one night over chess. We don’t have to tell him you bought Loki if that’s what you’re worried about. It’s not like you bought him for sex anyway. You just wanted to help him out, even if you didn’t know it at the time.”

Not liking where this conversation might end up if Bruce kept going, Tony relented. “I’ll call him.” 

Tony stepped out into the hall and pulled out his phone. Clint answered on the first ring.

“What’s wrong?” Clint greeted.

“Bruce needs your medical expertise.”

“I don’t mind coming over but don’t you think it might be better to take him to urgent care? You must be pretty desperate if you’re calling me.”

Clint’s voice held a hint of accusation and Tony knew he deserved it. Thing had been rough between them since they’d called things off a few months before. Not that they’d ever been all that serious anyway, but it was just weird. 

“Bruce isn’t hurt. It’s a house guest of ours. A kid off the street. Long story.”

“Sounds like it,” Clint said. “I’ll be there as soon as I finish up here. Can you ask Bruce if thirty minutes is okay?”

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “It’s not life-threatening or anything. Jarvis will let you in.”

Clint grunted an affirmation that he’d be there then both men hung up.

Tony walked back into his bedroom and watched as Bruce skillfully checked Loki over for more damage while keeping up a soft-spoken, one-sided conversation to keep the boy distracted.

“Clint said he would be here in about a half an hour.”

“Good,” Bruce said as he helped Loki up to a sitting position. “Before he comes we need to get you warmed up so the muscles around your ribs will be relaxed and we also need to get you a shower or bath because one of us will have to wrap it after. The wrap should stay on for about a week at minimum.”

“That’s not possible, sir... Bruce.” Loki said sadly. “Tonight was my only night off this month and I lost it. I’ll have to work again tomorrow, and no one who buys me is going to let me keep it wrapped up. A bandage of any kind on the street is like wearing a target anyway. The type of men who buy me are usually the type to get off on inflicting as much pain as possible. It's all I'm good for. I appreciate that you want to help me, though. You're very kind.” Loki looked down at the expensive bedspread, wishing he could just disappear.

“We’ll buy you for the week then,” Tony said on a whim. He liked whims. They’d been a pain in the ass so far tonight, but this one felt better.

Both Loki and Bruce looked up at him in surprise. Tony had been so unusually quiet Bruce had forgotten he was there.

“I’ll call your... pimp... now,” Tony added awkwardly.

Again he left the room, this time walking out to the small balcony, so he could light up a cigarette from a pack he kept hidden in the plants. He called the number on the slip of paper he’d been given, and Stas answered it after a few rings.

“To whom am I speaking?” came the deep, Russian tones of Loki’s pimp.

“This is Tony... Banner. You just sold me a boy for the night, around the corner from Pollum’s Flower Shop.”

“Oh yes. Loki is giving you problems? You looked solid enough, just hit him around for a bit and he’ll behave. I will not charge you extra for that.”

“No, he’s not giving me problems,” Tony said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. “He’s very willing. I want to buy him for the rest of the week.”

“Ahhh... you’ve taken a liking to him have you?” The greed in Stas’s voice was barely concealed and Tony had to bite his tongue to keep from telling this man exactly what should happen to sick fucks like him. A man like this might not even let him buy Loki if he thought he was going to be decent to the rent boy. He needed to make the pimp think he was just as sick as the rest of the perverts who’d bought Loki before.

“I like them broken,” Tony said matter-of-factly. “And I like to keep them long enough to watch them break again. How much would two weeks cost me?”

“Twelve hundred dollars,” the man said brightly, sounding like he’d just won the lottery. It was sick. And before this was all said and done he’d see the man in jail. Once Loki was safe.

“I’ll send the money over now. Would you accept an online money transfer?” Tony had dozens of dummy accounts for buying things that couldn’t be connected with the Stark name. Loki was going to get to be one of them.

“You have paypal?” Stas asked.

“Paypal?” Tony asked, wondering for the first time if maybe this was one of those awful secret camera shows, and any minute now some B-List TV star was going to pop out from behind a bush. No such luck.

“I will text you the details. Mark the payment as a donation.”

“Fine. You’ll have the money tonight,” Tony said impatiently.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Tony hung up the phone and asked Jarvis to use a fake account to send money to whatever was texted to his phone. With that taken care of he went back to his bedroom only to find it empty. The door to the bathroom was ajar so he walked over to it and nudged it open.

“Everything okay in here?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Bruce said. He was standing facing away from the tub. “Loki’s going to need help, though, and I need to go finish dinner for the three of us. Help him wash his hair? He can’t lift his arms.”

Tony made a face at Bruce but didn’t refuse. He’d washed his own hair thousands and thousands of times, how hard could it be?

He let Bruce walk past him and then walked inside, closing the door behind him so the heat wouldn’t escape. Loki had managed to ease himself down into the water but all of his cuts must have been stinging because he was wincing and shifting and trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable. He wouldn’t make eye contact, and that was absolutely fine with Tony.

Tony sat down next to the tub then grabbed a tall cup from under the sink and filled it with bathwater.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed Loki in a low voice, trying to shove down the internal voice about how damn weird this was.

Loki did as he was told and Tony placed a finger under his chin and lifted up, so that the warm water wouldn’t spill into the rent boy’s eyes as Tony filled the cup then poured it over his hair. He dipped the cup into the water again and repeated so that Loki’s hair was soaked then grabbed some shampoo off the shelf to lather it up. It was more intimate than anything Tony had done with anyone recently, and much to his own horror he was getting hard.

As he massaged the shampoo into the dark hair Tony did everything he could think of to turn himself off. It was like a massive battle between his mind and his body. He stared at the wall and thought about his father, then rattled off the periodic table in his head, and settled on picturing the hungry puppies in a Sarah McLachlan commercial. Nothing worked. Finally he realized that staring at nothing was getting him nowhere and tried looking at Loki instead. When he looked down at his abused face any sexual desire he was feeling finally disappeared. 

Loki blinked his eyes open and didn’t understand the gentlness that was written all over Tony’s face. Loki bit his bottom lip and waited. Was he about to be kissed? Raped? He had no idea. His thoughts must have shown through his eyes because Tony pulled the cup away and stopped rinsing.

“In case you’re worried, I’m not going to impose myself on you, with or without Bruce in the room. You’re safe here.”

Loki had heard that before. What Tony said was unbelievable. Why would he bother to lie at this point? Loki meant nothing to anybody and he knew that as well as he knew his own name. Slowly horrible thoughts started to fill his head as Tony went back to washing his hair. For the first time in a long time Loki was feeling more than just the cold, dark blank of hopelessness. He was feeling anger. This was just another trick. Another person getting off on his misery. And this time he wasn’t going to play along. He wasn’t going to get his hopes up just so some sadistic asshole could get his rocks off. Beating or not, tonight wasn’t a good night for games. It had been his _one_ night off.

“Let me make this easy for you,” Loki whispered.

Tony didn’t seem to understand the words, and he didn’t look away as Loki fixed his extraordinary eyes on Tony. He didn’t pull back when Loki leaned up like he was going to plant a soft kiss on Tony’s lips. Though a second later when Loki head-butted him with surprising force, sending Tony sprawling backwards off of the edge of the tub and onto the floor, he really wished he had.

“What the fuck?” Tony demanded.

“I’ve grown tired of promises men don’t intend to keep. Beat me and get it over with. Or do me a favor and drown me. I’ve given you a reason to now.” 

Loki’s words were tinged with tears as he settled back into the tub, all his energy spent. Tony would drown him for fighting back and Loki could drift away to a place with no more cold, or hunger, or pain. He hummed quietly to himself, a song his mother used to sing to him when he was young, and closed his eyes. It would only be a minute now and the last miserable months would be behind him.


	3. Instead of Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint sets Loki's rib and Tony isn't a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They haven't asked Loki's age yet, but he is not a teenager.

Tony felt his temper flare and he clenched his fists as he sat up, propping himself against the jade tiled wall. This was perfect. He finally decided to be nice to someone out of the goodness of his heart, and that someone ended up being a teenage hooker with suicidal and homicidal tendencies. He was tempted to ask Loki what exactly was wrong with him, but he knew himself well enough to know that a smart ass answer from the rentboy could lead to trouble. If Tony knew one thing about himself it was this: He had one hell of a temper.

His temper was the reason that he had to hire a driver instead of cruising around in one of his nine cars. There had been a nasty road rage incident earlier in the spring and his lawyers said he had gotten off light only having his license suspended for a year.

Another casualty of his temper was his relationship with Clint. It was his own fault that his ex only ever came by when Bruce was home alone. They had been dating not too long ago, but when Clint got a job with a new security firm, he started hanging out with his co-workers more often than Tony liked and jealousy got the better of him. Tony ended up in a drunken fist fight with one of Clint's managers and got Clint fired in the process. They'd broken up that night and hadn't been in the same room for more than a minute together since.

His temper was also the reason he'd had to replace the TV twice this year (Bruce had since forbidden him to watch The Price is Right). It was also why he went to the YMCA every Wednesday night for Anger Management classes with Phil Coulson.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He counted backwards from 10 to 1 and tried to think of soothing thoughts like puppies and rainbows and Jack Daniels. This visualization stuff was mostly nonsense, but he had to admit, the thought of a drink was making him feel much better. Wouldn't that be fitting? Anger Management drives him to drinking, and so once he's out of those classes he'll have to start in on Alcoholics Anonymous. Coulson probably taught that class too. He had himself a nice little racket going on.

Loki stirred in the water and that was enough to bring Tony out of his thoughts. He had managed to calm himself down and he was now confident that at the very least he would not shove Loki under the water on his way out the door.

"Stay there,” Tony ordered as he stood up and headed for the exit. He noticed that even with his eyes closed, Loki didn't look nearly as confident as he had a minute ago. Which served him right. Tony’s head was still throbbing, and even if he knew that saying something reassuring to Loki would be the decent thing to do, he wasn't that advanced in anger management class yet. Loki could lay there in the tub and worry about his future for a few minutes. That would be punishment enough.

Tony paused once he’d pulled the door closed behind him though. Loki was just a kid. A scared, troubled, kid, and Tony was a billionaire, genius, who’d been given every chance in the world to get shit right. He needed to hold onto that. He needed to remember all the stupid things he’d done that people overlooked. Pepper, Bruce... Clint. They put up with way more than they should.

He sighed and tore his gaze from the wall, continuing on to his dresser where he selected a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants that had gotten a little too tight for him. They were still going to look giant on Loki but at least they were clean.

Tony took a deep breath. He was going back in, and he wasn’t going to be mean. Loki had a miserable life; it wasn’t going to make Tony feel better to make it worse. He walked in and Loki flinched. He was turned in the water with his back to Tony which revealed more bruises, many of them lining his back from left to right as if he’d been recently beaten with a belt or a yard stick. Loki was shaking so badly the water around him was choppy, and he was sniffling as if he’d cried once Tony left the room.

"That was a really stupid thing you did," Tony sighed. That wasn't how Tony had planned on starting this conversation, but it came out of his mouth before he could rein it in. He sat down next to the tub and Loki turned his head to look up at him with frightened green eyes. He looked so incredibly hopeless that what was left of Tony's anger fell away.

"I could have hurt you,” Tony explained. “Even people who don’t _want_ to hurt you aren’t going to react well to a blow to the head.”

Loki shrunk at his words, clearly expecting this to end with some sort of beating. “I’m sorry, sir,” he whispered.

“You don't need to look at me like that; I'm not planning on punishing you. I need to know something though. You won't pull that kind of stunt on Bruce will you? I’m willing to overlook what you did, but Bruce has issues of his own. He doesn’t need yours as well."

Loki's expression changed considerably. Instead of looking scared he looked ashamed.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I would never hurt... I'm so sorry..." The rest of what he said was totally unintelligible because his voice became so soft it couldn't even be described as a whisper. 

With the question about Bruce answered, the only concern he had left was getting Loki out of the bathtub and dressed. The rentboy’s lack of clothing was making Tony incredibly uncomfortable. Maybe it was all this raw emotion. It made everything seem extra naked.

"I'm going back out to the kitchen. Please get dressed and come join us. Bruce made us soup, and if all the pots and pans are any indication, he made a lot if it. I hope you're hungry."

Loki almost laughed through his fear. He couldn't remember the last time he wasn't hungry. Maybe it was that day he’d flown to New York and been dropped off on the corner by one of his father’s drivers, without his bag, or any ID, or even a quarter to use at a payphone. He winced and closed his eyes, just to get the memory out of his head. Thinking about ‘before’ always hurt him. He knew no one was coming to save him. Why hope?

Tony left the bathroom when Loki grew quiet, and once he heard the door shut, Loki opened his eyes again. He stood, and dried off slowly, fighting through the pain to put on the clothes Tony had brought in for him. They hung off him like he was a child.

"Loki, are you dressed?" Bruce called from the hallway. It was strange consideration for a whore, Loki thought to himself. He'd become so used to people seeing him on display that it hadn't occurred to him his nudity might make someone uncomfortable. It was possible Bruce was coming in to watch, he supposed. Some people got off on that.

"I am now," Loki replied softly. “Unless that’s not what you wanted?”

“No, I want you to be dressed,” Bruce said kindly as he opened the door. "Here. I collect these from hotels and I thought you might like them." 

He placed a small basket into Loki’s hands and then smile, before leaving to allow him his privacy. Loki inspected what he'd been given. There was a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, hair gel, a pair of nail clippers, lotion, and a dozen other tiny bottles of various use. They were stamped with writing from various countries, and the collection clearly came from all over the world. Loki sat the basket down on the sink and ran his fingers over the gift for a few seconds, remembering how he and his brother used to love hotels when they were children. Again, it was a flood of thoughts that he needed to stop before they broke him.

After about 5 minutes he had tried out almost everything. It was the cleanest and most put together he’d been in months. If Tony changed his mind and did fuck him tonight, maybe he would be gentler if Loki didn’t look like common street trash. It was a nice thought.

Loki stepped out into the hallway to get food as he’d been instructed, only to be met by a man he hadn’t met before. Someone he assumed must be the doctor they had called earlier, even if he didn’t look like any sort of doctor Loki had ever seen before. He was muscular, and intimidating, with an intense stare that made Loki want to curl up against the wall and protect himself from a beating. He was wearing a tight black shirt and black cargo pants and Loki had seen men like that before. Mercenaries, usually, or members of drug cartels. Kidnappers, his father had warned them when they’d been in those South American hotels. Loki had been less afraid then than he was now.

"I’m Clint. You must be Loki?" Clint’s voice surprised Loki. He’d expecting it to be rough, or angry, but it was bright. Light. Compassionate.

When Loki nodded, Clint looked him up and down and lifted an eyebrow at Bruce who had stepped around the corner to join them in the hall.

"This would be easier if you were lying down, kid. Which room are you staying in?" Clint asked.

Loki felt his breath hitch in his chest. If they didn't want Clint to know he was a prostitute (and he’d put together that they didn’t) how bad would it look if he pointed to Tony's room? He didn't want to blow their cover and cause trouble so he pointed at a promising looking door down the hall.

"You're staying in the Linen Closet?" Clint asked, trying to hold back a smirk.

"This place is so big, I keep getting turned around," Loki apologized, as he pointed to the next door down the hall. "I think that might be it."

"That's a bathroom." Clint was having a much harder time now concealing his amusement.

Tony joined Bruce, and Clint’s good mood evaporated in an instant. When he spoke his tone wasn’t nearly as pleasant. "You're guest was just trying to find his room.”

"He's staying in my room. It’s fine Loki, Clint knows why you’re here," Tony said, trying not to look at Clint for too long, because he _hated_ the sense of longing he felt there. Absolutely hated it.

"Let's go in Tony's room and get this over with, then,” Clint directed at Loki. “If your rib is out of place, I'm sure you must be in a lot of pain." 

Loki followed him automatically, glancing behind him to see if Bruce was following. Of all the men, he seemed like the one who would be the least likely to turn this into a foursome.

"I’m going to need you to take off your shirt and lay down on your back on the bed," Clint said. “Which-- I’m guessing you hear a lot. But I’m not going to fuck you, I promise. This is going to hurt like a bitch and then you’ll feel a lot better.”

Loki did as he was told, undressing then climbing onto the bed, his whole body tense. In some ways it was _worse_ like this-- not knowing what men wanted or expected. At least when he was on a bed for sex, he understood his place. 

He let out a pained whimper as Clint traced his fingers up and down Loki's sides to find the ribs that were out of place, and then without a warning, Clint pushed down hard on his rib cage, causing Loki to scream out in agony, and then drop to the bed limp.

"What did you do?" Tony snapped.

"Fixed his rib. No need to thank me or anything." Clint retorted, irritated instantly by Tony’s tone. “I won’t charge you for the house call. Bruce, you good to wrap those ribs? He’ll need to keep still for a week.”

“I can handle that much,” Bruce agreed. “Thank you for coming by.”

"Tony said _you_ asked. That’s why I’m here,” Clint said. Bruce had been a good friend to him. Which had him worried about one other thing. “You're sure the kid’s not dangerous? I noticed Tony has quite a bruise on his forehead."

"This isn't anything I didn't deserve,” Tony said. “He isn’t going to hurt Bruce.”

"I won't worry then,” Clint said stiffly. He nodded a goodbye for Bruce then headed toward the door.

"Wait," Tony said, following after Clint. “Look. I understand why you and I aren’t friends anymore. I fucked up. I do that. Kind of my thing, really. But just-- I guess, thanks? For coming over, even if it was only for Bruce. I appreciate it."

Clint was surprised at Tony's admission of guilt. Maybe the classes Bruce had told him Tony was taking were finally working. He couldn't imagine the old Tony apologizing like that. It didn’t fix things, but it did make him feel a little less hostile toward his ex-boyfriend.

"Take care, Tony," Clint said. And while it wasn’t a fix, it was a start.

Tony returned to his bedroom, where Bruce was diligently wrapping Loki’s ribs, taking the bandage up over his shoulder and then back under before going all the way around his chest, then lifting Loki slightly so he could wrap the bandage behind his back.

“Help me?” Bruce asked. “This will be easier on him if it’s done before he wakes up.”

Tony nodded, and came to help, wincing at just how light Loki was as he lifted him so Bruce could continue his work. 

"Loki will be fine from what Clint did,” Bruce said, wondering if that was why Tony was so quiet. “It's not unusual for pain like that to make a person pass out. When he wakes up I think he'll feel much better. Or his ribs will anyway..."

"When do you think that will be?" Tony asked.

"It could be a few minutes; it could be the morning. He’s got so much other physical trauma it’s hard to tell. You never told me, though, did you manage to buy him for the week?"

"Yeah, I bought him for two weeks actually,” Tony admitted. “He looked like he might need some extra time to recover. While we have him here I was hoping we might be able to find out more about his situation; maybe find out if we can get him someplace safe." 

Tony looked at the sleeping rentboy and sighed. Loki looked different unconscious... peaceful.

“You’re a good man, Tony. You should let more people see you like this."

Tony made a face and shook his head. “I make a better villain than a hero. Besides, if I’m not causing trouble, think of all the newspapers that might go out of print.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and laughed. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s go grab some soup and I’ll put the rest away for tomorrow. If Loki wakes up in the middle of the night and he’s hungry, he might do better with crackers and apple juice anyway.” 

Tony nodded, trusting Bruce’s expert opinion, and followed him out to the kitchen. They didn’t take long eating and it was one of the quieter meals they’d ever had together. Tony really couldn’t stop working on the puzzle that was Loki.

What had happened in this boy's life that had turned him into the person he was today? His spoken grammar was impeccable, and there was the mystery phone call. He had a family who’d sent him away. Who would do this to their kid? He was too damn exhausted to work it all out right then, but the next day, he was going to sort some shit out.

Tony rinsed out his bowl and put it in the dishwasher as Bruce poured what was left of the soup into some tupperware, and then headed to his own room, with a quiet good night. Loki was still out cold when Tony returned, but he was only taking up the edge of his bed so Tony figured he could join him without needing to move him. He went to the bathroom to put on his own pajamas, feeling creepy about getting naked in a room with an unconscious person, then climbed into bed and put out the light. 

Tony wasn’t a nice enough guy to be immune to the pull of another body in his bed, no matter how sad and pathetic that body might be. Which was awkward, since he was feeling a bit frustrated and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Or-- well, there was-- but rolling on top of Loki and abusing him in the same way dozens of other men had abused him was entirely unappealing. 

So he just willed away the desire to go in the bathroom and finish himself, and thanks to the alcohol from earlier, sleep came more quickly than he would have thought. Loki shifted beside him at some point but Tony couldn't lift his eyelids. It was like they were glued shut from exhaustion.

It wasn't until hours later when a warm weight sank against his side that he stirred back to a more aware state. Even then he assumed it was just a dream so he wasn't too concerned. When he felt a wet heat licking at his earlobe and soft lips kiss up and down the side of his neck he became vaguely more attentive. The dream was realistic, but still, nothing to open his eyes over. When gentle fingers started pushing against his growing length, _that_ brought his mind around enough to consider that this might not be a dream, but why would Clint be back here? Hadn't he seemed annoyed when he left?

After a few more minutes of kissing and petting Tony finally pulled his brain out of dreamland and peeked open one eye. It took him all of a second to realize it wasn't Clint. Why had he thought that in the first place? Clint had never been this submissive with his attention. It was odd what a tired brain would tell you to keep you asleep.

"Loki?" Tony asked, his voice thick and drowsy.

"Hmm?" was the reply, whispered in the darkness.

Tony pushed himself up on to his elbow. "Why are you doing this?"

Loki didn't answer, instead choosing to suck urgently on Tony's bottom lip. Tony pulled back a smidge.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked again. His voice was firmer this time and in the moonlight that poured in through the wall full of windows, Tony saw fear flash across Loki's face.

"You bought me for the week," Loki explained. "You should get something out of it. We don't have to tell Bruce." 

Tony didn’t respond for a moment, because he wasn’t sure why telling Bruce one way or the other was a concern. Taking Tony’s lack of comment as an invitation to continue, Loki kissed slowly down Tony's body until his face was at Tony's waist. Tony sighed and let his hand run lightly over Loki’s hair.

"Stop now if you don't want to be doing this. I'm not sure I'll have the willpower to call it off a second time."

Loki answered by lowering himself along Tony's body again, pressing against him and pressing himself between Tony’s knees. He pulled at the waistband of Tony’s pajama bottoms and boxers, freeing him, and then tokk the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it delicately. Tony’s brain was at war with his body, knowing no good could come of this but _damn_ Loki seemed willing. And talented. Definitely talented.

His body would have won out easily, if a few seconds later Tony hadn’t felt a warm drop of water splash against the skin above his hipbone. It was a tear, and sweet mother of fucking mercy, Tony really hated himself in that moment.

“Jarvis, bring up the lamp a little,” Tony groaned, to the darkness, and then there was light.

Loki looked up at him in surprise, silent tears streaming down his face. Tony sat up, scooting away from the rentboy as best he could.

"Why are you crying?" Tony asked, knowing he sounded as frustrated as he felt.

Loki didn’t answer, instead crawling up the bed toward him trying that sex kitten thing again, though the effect was ruined by the way he winced when he put weight on the side with the wrapped rib.

"Stop, Loki,” Tony said just completely out of his depth in terms of dealing with a scared, confused rentboy. “I don't want you to touch me; I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Loki looked like a deer frozen in the headlights. He stared at Tony, confusion written all over his wounded features. His expression changed slightly, his eyes widened a bit and he turned his face down so that he was looking up at Tony provocatively.

"If you don't want me to touch you, do you want to touch me?" Loki practically purred out the words and Tony jumped back smacking his head against the headboard. That was the same dangerous and different voice Loki had used in the bath right before he’d knocked Tony on his ass. "You can do anything you want with me." Loki's tone still sounded seductive, yet there was just a quality to it that was off. Like the rentboy was more than a little unhinged.

"Loki, understand this. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Fuck You. Right. Now." Tony enunciated every word so that there couldn't possibly be any misunderstanding. "I don't want to touch you. I don't want you touching me. I can tell you don’t want this."

Loki's face fell and then he climbed gingerly off the bed and began to strip.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, seriously wondering if maybe Loki had just finally lost his mind.

"Where are my clothes?" Loki demanded, attempting to sound authoritative though it just came out as terrified.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Where are my clothes? I don't see why you'd keep me here if you're disgusted by me. I'll get you a refund." Loki was shaking violently as he spoke. He really shouldn’t have been on his feet.

“Why don’t you sit back down,” Tony said, “And then we’ll talk.”

"Why won't you tell me where my clothes are? Why won't you let me leave? You already said you don't want me," Loki’s voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears. He sounded absolutely miserable-- like someone who’d been through hell and back. And Tony felt like shit.

"I didn't say that," Tony countered softly.

"I.don't.want.to.fuck.you, I don't want to touch you, I don't want you to touch me," Loki said in a dead-on impression of Tony, complete with intonation, accent and glare. "I'm trash. You didn't have to say it; I know that's what you're thinking. I’m not worthy of the great Tony Stark."

Loki sat down hard on the bed, clearly upset and exhausted and overwhelmed.

"It doesn’t mean your trash,” Tony argued. “It means I’m not a rapist and don’t do things with people who don’t want to be doing them. And why didn’t you say anything earlier if you recognized me?"

Loki looked down at the blanket and ran his fingers over the expensive material there.

““Do you want me to leave?” Loki asked, “I can still get you a refund." 

"Would they beat that twelve hundred dollars out of you?" Tony asked.

Loki looked up in disbelief.

"That's what you paid?" he asked. Tony nodded and Loki just stared at him dumbly. He really couldn't believe Tony was willing to pay that much just so he could keep his ribs wrapped and heal in comfort. There had to be something more. Except earlier Tony had had the chance to get a blowjob and he’d stopped things when he’d noticed Loki was upset. None of it made any sense. At least not in Loki’s recent experience.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Loki inched closer to Tony so he could lay back down against the pillow. His movements were hesitant. Unsure.

"They would definitely beat it out of me. That’s a lot of money,” Loki confirmed.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't want a refund."


	4. We get kicked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to be a good person and Loki makes it hard. In more ways than one.

Tony awoke to the sound of Bruce grinding coffee in the kitchen. He rolled over to check on Loki, and found him sleeping on the far edge of the bed, dangerously close to tipping off onto the floor. Tony figured that might mess up Loki’s hurt ribs worse, so he reached over to roll the rent boy back toward the center. Apparently the sudden touch was more than Loki could handle. His eyes flew open in terror as Tony turned him and then Loki rolled backward off the bed, a frantic tangle of arms, legs and sheets. He struggled out of their grip and launched himself toward the corner, wedging himself between the dresser and the wall. He was crying and begging incoherently, and Tony briefly felt like he was watching a scene from the Exorcist. 

He let Loki panic for another few seconds while he tried to wake up enough to figure out what had just happened.

"Loki, you ok?" Tony finally asked as he walked around the bed and peered at the space between the dresser and the wall. Loki looked terrified, and stared spookily _past_ Tony at someone who most definitely wasn't there. Tony’d dated a woman who’d slept walk, and while she’d never been this dramatic, the effect was similar. Loki's lights were on, but no one was home.

"I'm sorry I got in your bed,” Loki whispered. “I got cold. I forgot-- I forgot my place. Please don't punish me again, sir. Please, I’ll be good. I won’t mess up anymore." Loki had his body compacted into a tight ball and he dropped his head to his knees. His whimpered pleas were heartbreaking, even for Tony who wasn’t so sure he _had_ a heart. 

"Loki, it's Tony, remember last night? You passed out in my bed, I'm not going to punish you." 

The terrified boy did not look up so Tony walked over to the door and opened it. "Bruce! Can you come in here, please?"

"Please don't punish me," Loki began anew at the sound of the opened door. "I'll do anything you want. I'll let you fuck me however you want. I’ll be a good toy for you. I won’t fight." Loki started sobbing as he begged.

"Tony? What happened?" Bruce asked as he stepped into the room. Spying Loki trembling in the corner he moved toward him immediately but Tony blocked his way.

"He’s sleepwalking. He could be dangerous."

"He's not dangerous; he's scared."

"Trust me, I've seen his version of scared," Tony said as he pointed at the massive bruise on his forehead.

"Move," Bruce said firmly, pushing Tony gently to the side.

"Loki, it's me, Bruce," he said in a gentle, even voice as he lowered himself to the floor and sat cross-legged a few feet in front of the cowering rent boy. "Remember last night? Remember all those bottles I gave you? You seemed happy to have them. Remember that?"

Loki's crying slowly turned into sniffles and the violent shaking ceased. He lifted his head from its buried position and blinked slowly. He turned his eyes to Tony and his bottom lip began to tremble again.

"I just want to go home," Loki whispered. “But you can’t help me. He’ll hurt you.”

"Tony's not going to hurt me. I don't know who you think he is, but you're confused. Tony's my friend."

"He burns me. He straps me down and there’s-- there’s the machine. Why does he hate me so much?" Loki buried his head in his hands again. Bruce stood up and backed away slowly.

"We may be in over our heads here. I think he’s having some kind of episode. Do you think we should call an ambulance?"

"No. They'll turn him in to the police and then I’m not going to be able to keep my name out of the papers," Tony sighed. "I have an idea of how to wake him up, but you're not going to like it."

"Like what?" Bruce questioned.

"Remember that time Clint was telling us about the reprogramming stuff he did in Budapest?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. That was a conversation he was never going to forget.

“I’ll improvise something like that,” Tony said. “With less electrocution. No electrocution, at all actually. It might work. Loki thinks I'm someone that I'm not, and I guarantee you it's someone he'll take orders from."

Bruce eyed Tony warily, but nodded his head. "You're right, I don't like it. But I need to hurry or I’m going to miss the bus. Have me paged if you need anything.”

“Let me buy you a damn cell phone,” Tony replied, sounding pained, considering he was about to be left alone for 10 hours with a damaged rent boy.

“You’ll be fine,” Bruce said, deflecting the demand. “You can do this. Just remember this isn’t his fault. No one could possibly deserve whatever’s happened to him. No one.”

"Right,” Tony said, not sounding overly convinced. “If you come back and the whole place is on fire, just remember to scatter my ashes at the strip club on 45th."

Bruce laughed softly as he turned to leave Tony. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it," Tony replied, before turning to Loki. It’d been 5 full minutes and the kid was still just spaced to hell and terrified out of his mind. "Here goes nothing..." 

Tony shut the door and tried to remember what Clint has said about fixing the men he’d found brainwashed overseas. Something about Forced Traumatic Reset. It had sounded simple enough at the time anyway. Trying not to feel like a gigantic asshole, he stepped over to the corner Loki was currently cowering in and kicked the wall next to him.

"Listen up you worthless whore,” Tony said as harshly as he could manage. "Get on the bed... now."

Loki moved as if to comply, then broke down completely and dissolved into tears once more. Tony felt like his knees were going to buckle, but his resolve remained firm. He knew this would work. He'd make it up to Loki later.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing you pathetic piece of trash," Tony yelled as he brought his fist crashing down on the dresser inches from Loki's head. "But if you don't get your crying ass into that bed in the next three seconds I'm going to fuck you up so bad you won’t eat for a week. Now move."

Loki obeyed immediately. He kept his face towards the ground the entire time, averting eye contact and climbed onto the mattress shakily. He automatically went to his hands and knees, facing the headboard, and placed his head on the pillow keeping his ass in the air. He was trembling violently, but he was no longer crying. The position seemed well rehearsed… perfect for punishment.

Inwardly berating himself for his lack of planning once he _got_ Loki on the bed, the first thing Tony figured he ought to do was ensure that Loki wouldn't jump back for the ground the minute Tony's back was turned.

"Loki. I don’t want you to move. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Justin, sir."

"Good. -- Wait? What? What did you call me?" Tony asked, trying not to be alarmed, even if it felt like someone had just dumped a bucked of ice cold water down his spine. 

Justin was a common name. It had to be a coincidence. Justin Hammer was dead. They’d found his body… Tony sat down hard on the bed.

"I said yes, sir. I won't move until you tell me I can," Loki answered quietly, his voice shaking with fear.

"Why did you call me Justin?" Tony asked roughly, feeling a little guilty for continuing this charade with Loki, but now he _needed_ answers.

"You... you told me to call you Justin when we’re in bed. You said..." Loki broke off and took a few, sharp, hyperventilating sort of breaths and Tony felt like a complete asshole. There were a million creepy Justins in New York. There was no point in upsetting Loki worse over a coincidence. He’d already scared him long enough. 

"Take off your shirt." Tony ordered. Loki did as he was told, panicking when he got to the bandages wrapped around his ribs and furiously attempting to undo them, Tony put a hand over Loki’s hand. “Leave those. Then lay on your stomach.”

Loki shuddered but once again complied. 

Tony sighed inwardly, thankful that Loki was cooperating, then carefully laid down next to him and started to gently rub circles on his back and shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Tony said quietly. “I’m not going to hurt you. I swear, as long as you’re here, you’re perfectly safe. Just try to remember that.”

He traced his fingers in swirly patterns all over the scars and burns and bruises, and continued rubbing for nearly ten minutes before Loki's breathing slowed down.

"Do you remember who I am now?" Tony asked.

Loki turned his head to look at the man speaking and slowly recognition spread across his face. He blinked a few times as if coming out of a dream, and then spoke softly.

"You're Tony Stark... But you reminded me of..." His voice trailed off and Tony wanted desperately to question him, but dreading another episode he decided to ignore it for now. He would deal with it later. 

Loki's stomach growled loudly and Tony remembered Loki had skipped dinner last night.

"Put your shirt back on and we'll go get breakfast."

Loki mumbled a quiet apology and pulled the shirt slowly back over his head. Tony stood up and walked toward the door, motioning for the rent boy to follow him. Out in the kitchen Bruce had set out two bowls and every box of cereal they had in the apartment.

"What would you like?" Tony asked as he selected Cheerios for himself.

Loki paused for an awkwardly moment. "I don't know," he said. "I don’t... I don’t usually get breakfast."

“But you’ve had cereal before, right?” Tony asked.

Loki seemed unsure of how to answer. "We usually had eggs. Before. New York."

"Well, trust me when I say you don’t want me making you eggs. How about you start with Lucky Charms? They’re sort of plain and sweet at the same time, and no one can say no to marshmallows."

Loki looked relieved at the suggestion and nodded his head. Tony filled up a ceramic bowl with the cereal and poured on the milk. Handing it over to Loki, along with a spoon, he stood up and excused himself from the table to use the restroom and grab a quick shower. He’d get his cereal once he felt a little more human.

When he came back a few minutes later, Loki's bowl was empty on the counter and the brunette was elbow deep in the box of Lucky Charms. When he looked up and saw Tony he practically fell backward out of his chair in surprise; dropping the box as he tried to steady himself. Hearts, moons and stars flew all over the table and floor when the box hit the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Loki gasped and dropped to his knees trying to collect all of the cereal that was littering the kitchen.

"Loki, leave it," Tony laughed, not even trying to keep from looking amused at Loki’s horror.

Tony reached down, pulled a marshmallow off where it had stuck to his shirt, and popped it in his mouth.

"It isn’t a big deal." 

Tony grabbed a broom out of the pantry, and began to sweep as Loki stood against the counter watching Tony with apologetic eyes.

"What were you doing with the cereal box, anyway?" Tony asked.

"I was trying to get the prize," Loki confessed softly. "I'm sorry. I wasn’t going to steal it, I just wanted to see it."

Tony picked up the box and stared at it for a moment.

"Stop saying you're sorry. It makes me feel like I'm being a dick to you when I’m not. Anyway, you should have read this first," Tony said, pointing to the side of the box. "This is one of those deals where they make you send in a few proofs-of-purchase and then they mail you back your prize." 

Tony surveyed the boxes on the table, picked up a box of Fruit Loops and handed it to Loki. "There's a prize in this one. A Star Wars spoon. Go for it."

Loki eyed the box and then eyed Tony.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

The question caught Tony off guard and he put the box back down on the table. Honestly he didn't know why he was being far more decent to Loki than he ever was to any of his one night stands. He supposed it was because when he looked at Loki he saw what could have become of him if he hadn't had his money.

“If you want the truth, I don’t know why I’m being nice to you,” he said. “Would you rather I be an ass? Because I’m good at that.”

Loki mumbled something under his breath and Tony looked at him inquisitively. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I want to know what you said," Tony prodded.

"I said… that I'd rather you be mean to me now than to make me think you're going to be nice and then start being mean to me tomorrow," Loki relented, his voice getting softer with each word until he practically trailed off at the end. “It’s worse when-- when people give you hope.”

"Oh." Tony didn't know what else to say. That was depressing as hell. "Why don't you go get a bath while I clean up the rest of this mess. As long as there isn’t much water in the tub, and you’re careful, the wrap shouldn’t be a problem. You can shower better tonight once Bruce comes home so there’s someone here to re-wrap you.”

Loki seemed as glad to get out of the conversation as Tony was and headed back toward the bathroom. A minute later he came back out, wearing nothing but a towel, still completely dry. He was carrying the hotel items Bruce had given him, holding them like they were a treasure.

"You didn't tell me what you want me to do after my bath. Should I wait for you there or in your bedroom?” Loki asked, stepping close to Tony. "I won’t cry this time. Really, I’m not bad at sex, I swear."

"I'll bring you in something clean to wear. We can go shopping this afternoon to get you some better clothes. I’m really not all that interested in taking advantage--”

Loki closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to Tony’s as he slipped an agile hand beneath the waistband of Tony’s trousers and lightly grazed his fingers over Tony’s cock. It’d be a lie to say that Tony didn’t enjoy it for a second. Or well- ten seconds (he wasn’t a damn saint.) But after those ten seconds he nudged Loki away.

“You don’t have to do that,” Tony said. “You probably shouldn’t.”

Loki was undeterred, wrapping his fingers around Tony and stroking him lightly as he pressed back in to kiss him again, sucking on his tongue and leaning against him wantonly. Tony pushed him away a little more firmly, and Loki looked wounded as he took several steps back. 

Tony was hard from just those few seconds, which was becoming a damn theme. But sex with someone who didn’t want it was rape, and Tony was a lot of shitty things, but a rapist was _not_ going to be one of them. Though at this rate he was going to need to hire a happy prostitute just to help him deal with the stress of not fucking Loki. Which seemed a little counter-productive.

"Can't you just accept I'm being nice?" Tony groaned, as Loki retreated from the kitchen.

Loki responded by closing the bathroom door hard behind him.

Tony finished cleaning up the mess and was glad to hear the water running. He went to his room and selected a pair of jeans and a shirt that would be too large, but might not be ridiculously large, and then headed toward the bathroom in the hall. As he stepped near he heard the unmistakable sound of muffled crying, as if Loki was holding a towel over his face to dampen the sound.

Tony slid down the wall to the floor, where he landed with a soft thud. Maybe he ought to just fuck the kid. Loki wasn’t going to be happy either way, and at least Tony would be getting laid so someone would be happy? Happier? Happy-ish? 

When Tony heard Loki stand up out of the water he realized several minutes had passed and he hadn't taken him in the clothes yet. Tony stepped inside the bathroom, trying his best, though failing, to avoid staring at the young man toweling himself off. Loki, for his part, wasn’t the least bit flustered by a man seeing him naked. It happened every day.

"Do you like what you see?" Loki asked, still working to get Tony to do something with him. He just couldn’t trust that this kindness was going to hold out if Tony wasn’t getting anything out of it in return.

“Too much,” Tony said. “Get dressed.”

He turned and quickly left the bathroom, before he made a bad decision and decided to screw Loki to the damn wall. Loki appeared in the kitchen ten minutes later, dressed and looking at the floor again instead of flirting, which Tony wasn’t sure was an improvement. It’d been the more confident version of Loki who’d head-butted him, but the pain on his forehead might have been worth not having to spend the afternoon with Loki the Kicked Kitten.

"Let's go,” Tony said. “It looks like it might rain this afternoon and I'd rather us get back before it starts. We'll have to grab a cab since I'm not currently allowed to drive." 

Tony picked up his apartment keys and Loki followed him out into the hallway. A "wet paint" sign met them at the entrance to the stairs so Tony reluctantly pushed the button for the elevator. It arrived with a ding and they stepped inside. Tony took a deep breath as the doors swished closed. He had a _thing_ about sharing elevators. For some reason it always made him feel uneasy.

The elevator had only gone down one floor when it stopped to let on additional riders. As the doors swished open, Tony was astonished to see his downstairs neighbor Maria and Clint Fucking Barton making out against the opposite wall. Clint was wearing his clothes he’d worn to check on Loki the night before.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony asked angrily. Maria looked confused.

"Are you talking to me or him?" she asked.

"Him," Tony answered, glaring at his ex-boyfriend.

"Not that it's any of your business," Clint grumbled, "but I met Maria on my way downstairs last night and we have a lot in common."

"Like a mutual interest in blow jobs?" Tony asked.

"Says the man who brought home a prostitute last night," Clint pointed out. "No offense, Loki." 

Loki nodded, avoiding all eye contact.

"Were you two an item?" Maria asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes. But we're over now and Tony has no say in who I spend the night with. Let's wait for the next elevator. This one is over crowded." 

Tony had heard enough, and jammed his thumb against the "close door" button hard.

"Fuck!" Tony swore at no one in particular once the doors closed. All thoughts of puppy and rainbow visualization disappeared, and he spun around and punched the elevator wall in anger, accidently grazing the number console. The elevator came to a shuddering stop, mid floor. A shrill alarm sounded and Tony started pushing buttons one after the other. Nothing happened. The world started going fuzzy around his eyes and he gasped as all the air rushed out of his lungs.

"Are you all right?" Loki asked as he grabbed Tony around the waist to steady him since Tony had tilted a bit to the side.

"We're going to die."

“Are you claustrophobic?" Loki asked, helping Tony to the floor. If Tony had been a little more with it he’d have noticed that Loki seemed different somehow. _Normal_ , for just a few seconds.

"Elevatorphobic," Tony mumbled. “No real name for it. Google that sometime. It’s weird. There are names for people who are afraid of chickens, and riding in cars, and having peanut butter stuck to the roof of their mouths, but no word for fear of elevators. Unfair, right?”

Tony was rambling as he tried to focus on moving air in and out of his lungs. Loki looked at the number panel again and pushed the intercom button that would call the front desk.

"Hello? How may I help you?" asked the polite voice of the receptionist.

“Hello, ma’am. My friend and I are stuck on the lift between the second and third floors. We can't get it started, can you get someone to fix it?"

"Sure thing! I'll call the super right away. It'll probably be about 30 minutes until they get here. Will you be all right?"

"No!" Tony pleaded at the same time Loki gave the woman a reassuring "We'll be fine."

The intercom cut out and Tony muttered a few more swear words.

"We'll be fine. We're perfectly safe," Loki said with a quiet sort of assurance. "There's no reason to be afraid.”

"Except the part where we crash to the ground," Tony said, glaring at Loki for his sudden show of optimism. “Shouldn’t you be sobbing or rocking or something, Mary Sunshine?

"We're not going to run out of air," Loki countered. "Would it help if I offered to take your mind off of things?” 

Tony looked at Loki resignedly and asked the question he knew was going to lead to more trouble than he cared to imagine.

"What did you have in mind?"


	5. It's the Hard-Knock Life For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More elevator distraction, and Tony finds out a little more about Loki's past.

Loki pushed his leg over Tony's hips and straddled him around his waist. Careful to avoid looking the wealthy man in the eye, Loki slowly began rocking back and forth, grinding himself down with the perfect amount of pressure. He pushed his hands under Tony's shirt and trailed his fingers up and down his sides as he continued his motion, forward and back. Despite being convinced the elevator was going to be his final resting place, Tony still grew hard beneath Loki’s ministrations. Every time Tony felt momentarily distracted by imminent death Loki seemed to sense it and expertly adjusted his movement so that each time he moved up or down it would cause the maximum amount of prolonged contact.

A slight moan escaped Tony’s lips, and Loki seemed to take that as permission to move on. Skillfully he trailed his hand down between their legs and leaned forward, raising himself up a bit, so that he could unzip Tony's jeans. As he moved away, Tony groaned softly again and arched his back to maintain contact. Tony's eyes were shut tight so he didn’t see the way Loki stared at him, as the rent boy wondered if Tony was trying to picture Clint... or Bruce... or anyone more desirable than a whore doing this to him instead.

Even as Loki slipped his hand into Tony's pants and brushed his fingers against the soft skin of Tony’s cock, the rent boy couldn't quiet his own mind. Usually this would be the part where Loki would close his eyes as well. He didn't like to dwell on what he was doing, or why he was doing it. He didn't like to think about how dirty it made him feel, and how he was nothing but a sex toy used for entertainment. When he was actually looking at someone and he thought about all those things, his stomach would tighten up and he would feel like he was going to be ill. Or worse-- he felt homesick. Homesick for a safe place.

Loki knew what Tony was expecting next and so as he picked up speed with his strokes, he began kissing and shifting down Tony's body. He'd done this so many times that it was automatic, and he knew exactly how to make a man squirm. A kiss here… a lick there… a whimper when he got to here… It was so automatic that unfortunately, his brain kicked over to autopilot and unbidden memories flooded into his mind.

He was nineteen years old and it was a snowy day in November. Loki's cheeks were frozen because of the tears that had been flowing down them all afternoon. He’d been banished for two months and he missed his mother terribly, and his obnoxious brother too, for that matter. He’d waited, he’d hoped-- he’d gone to the library a hundred times checking his email for word from them. But there was nothing. He was starved and freezing, and he’d been beaten up the night before for the coat he’d gotten from The Sisters of Divine Mercy, so his only chance against the cold was to hide in a corner of the bus station and hope he went unnoticed. Only, with his shit luck, what were the odds? He’d been there less than a half an hour when Stas approached him. They’d met a dozen times in the last 60 days, and he’d resisted every time, when Stas began his offers. Money. Warmth. Protection. In the unseasonable heat of the autumn Loki had held firm, but in the desperate gray of the winter his resolve failed. 

“Fine,” Loki said in little more than a whisper. “Just tell me what to do.” 

He didn’t know. That was the most pathetic part of it all. He’d only ever been with girls. 

Loki's ass would go for a lot more later that night, but his first blow job was given on his knees in one of the stalls of the filthy bus station bathroom. Stas had motioned over an older man who didn’t do much more than lead Loki to a stall and undo his fly, before flopping out his limp cock and then looking at Loki expectantly. The next few minutes were a complete blur. All Loki could really remember was the smell of alcohol and sweat, and then of gagging on hot liquid, and then throwing up into the toilet. The man he’d blown wasn’t amused and kicked Loki in the back, driving his forehead into the porcelain bowl and splitting open his skin. Loki eventually managed to get back on his feet, washed off in a sink and walked back out to where Stas was waiting. 

“You lost me twenty dollars,” Stas warned him, putting a hand on the back of Loki’s neck and leading him out of the bus station, down an alley, to a back room located behind a cheap laundrymat. “Let me give you a brief introduction to what happens to unsatisfactory whores.” 

Since then, months upon months of swallowing thick cum in deserted alleys had given him an incredibly strong gag reflex. He hadn’t gotten sick since that first day, and that first beating-- Stas had more than taken that twenty out on him. But it was always rough. Blowjobs were traumatic, and they always took a lot out of Loki. Except... with Tony it didn’t feel like that. He was about halfway through when he realized his stomach wasn’t clenched tight, and he wasn’t shaking. 

Maybe it was just that Tony was clean, and he smelled nice. Or that Tony’s fingers were only lightly wrapped in Loki’s hair but he wasn’t forcing anything. Or maybe it was just twelve-hundred dollars worth of gratitude. But whatever it was, Loki wasn’t hating what he was doing, which was probably why he forgot all about his hurt rib, and shifted to take Tony more deeply in his mouth only to put too much weight on the injury and suddenly whimper in pain. Really it was only a slight sound, but to Tony, who had felt the change in Loki's skills as soon as the pain had shot through the rentboy, it was enough to once again bring him back to reality. 

"Stop," Tony ordered, even if it was a _real_ bitch to gather that much self-control. “Just stop, for fuck’s sake--” He pushed away from Loki a few inches, painfully removing himself from the tongue that had been delivering the best damn blow job of his life. Seriously-- Tony had shivers down his spine from Loki’s skills. Which was why it was all the more irritating that he’d had to end it. 

For his part Loki looked confused and terrified. 

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking up at Tony nervously. “I’m good-- I swear, I’m better than that. Please just let me try again? Please, sir.” 

Tony gave Loki an incredulous glare, while he tried to adjust himself and fasten his pants back together before this disaster got any worse. What part of letting Loki blow him had sounded like a good idea? Because blue balls, really, really sucked. 

"You hurt yourself," Tony answered honestly, his voice betraying the sexual frustration he felt, even as he tried to calm himself down. 

“So?” Loki asked, confused. “I didn’t ask to stop. I didn’t _need_ to stop. You stopped us.” 

"I'm starting to get sick of you begging to do shit with me and then whimpering like a clubbed baby seal after you've started. We'd both be better off if you would just give all this seduction shit a rest." 

Loki pushed himself toward the back corner of the elevator. His eyes had a spark to them Tony recognized as dangerous. It was the look of a cornered animal. And not one that was soft and fluffy. 

"Why do you even care?" Loki demanded, anger seeping into his voice. "You're getting what you paid for, isn't that enough? Do you really want service with a smile?" 

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. 

“No. I really don’t. What I want is a prostitute that acts like a damn prostitute. Also, your multiple personalities are sort of freaking me out. Half the time you’re terrified, and the other half of the time I’m pretty sure you’re going to murder me the first chance you get.” 

" _I_ have multiple personalities?" Loki interrupted, his voice indignant. "What about you? 'Oh, I don't want to touch you, oh wait, now I do, oh wait, now I don't, oh wait, now I do.' Fuck you. You think you're so much better than me, and I'm so troubled? What about you? You were crying out in your sleep last night. Do you want to talk about that? Did your father refuse to buy you _two_ Lamborghinis when you asked nicely?" 

He stopped short of going any further because Tony had pushed away from the doors and lunged toward him. 

"Don't you dare talk about my father," he growled as he grabbed Loki by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the cold metal of the elevator walls. Loki struggled for a moment, then as if remembering his place and realizing exactly what he had done, closed his eyes and braced for the impact of a fist. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Loki apologized, his voice trembling. “Please-- I won’t-- I won’t talk-- I can just blow you again. I’ll get it right this time, don’t hurt me-- not yet--” 

"Don't,” Tony snapped. “Don't apologize and for fuck’s sake, don’t offer me any more blow jobs. I’m done. I mean it." 

"I'm sorry," Loki apologized again. Tony had let go of him and scooted all the way over to the other side of the small space and Loki was still covering his face waiting to be beat. 

"When we get out of here, I want you to leave. I don't care where you go, I don't care what you do. I don't want my money back. Just get lost," Tony finished. 

They sat in near silence for several minutes, which suited Tony just fine. He'd have to be crazy to think keeping a damaged rent boy around was a good idea. He wasn’t cut out for charity. He couldn’t do the good person thing. Loki would be better off on his own. 

"What about my bottles?" Loki asked in a quiet voice, cutting into the silence. 

"Your what?" Tony asked. 

"The bottles Bruce gave me," Loki explained. "The ones for the shower. They were a gift. Can I go back up to get them, please?" 

It was a pathetic request. Tony really couldn’t even imagine having so little that someone’s leftover hotel shampoo was a special treat. And somehow that thought busted through Tony’s wall of hostility. He turned back toward Loki, so he could actually get a decent look at the kid, and he felt like a giant jackass for the hundredth time since the moment he’d agreed to take Loki home with him. 

Tony said nothing for almost a minute. He couldn't. Why was it every time he was angry with the rent boy, Loki would go and say something that was so pathetic it diffused the situation more quickly than even Pepper could? Tony took in a deep breath and turned around to face Loki. 

"I'm sorry," Tony said softly. "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I was frustrated. You can have your bottles, and I would prefer it if you would stay." 

"You would?" Loki asked. 

"Yes, I would. And I won’t be a jerk and ask you to leave again. That was-- I have an anger problem. Usually I snap out of it pretty quickly but sometimes for a minute or two I say a lot of shit I don’t mean," Tony said, hesitating before he made a request. "Next time we're doing something, and you get uncomfortable, tell me. Don't start crying, or wincing, or looking scared… just tell me. I'll stop. It’s the part where you let me keep going that irritates me. I want you to tell me what you don’t want." 

Loki said nothing for a long few seconds and then nodded. That was the exact opposite of anything he’d learned on the streets. It was the exact opposite of the way every single person he’d met in New York had wanted to treat him. 

"Here, we'll practice," Tony offered, easing himself up and then crossing the elevator to sit next to Loki. "Tell me to stop when you're uncomfortable." 

Loki looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but didn’t protest. Tony placed his hand on Loki’s knee and leaned in to kiss him. Everything about what Tony was doing was different from how they’d been before. This time he was choosing it on his own, not just giving in to something Loki was offering. Which meant Tony was more in control, and able to try and make things good for Loki. He kissed him deeply, being careful not to be too rough, and he let one hand trail up Loki’s thigh as he placed his other hand behind the boy’s head to keep him from being pressed back too hard against the elevator wall. Tony continued like that, until Loki made a content, soft sound into his mouth, and Tony knew it wasn’t a protest but he pulled away a few inches. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Tony asked. 

"No?" Loki asked. 

"I will if that's what you want. Tell me, is it?" 

"No. I don’t want you to stop," Loki admitted, biting his bottom lip. “What you were doing was nice.” 

"Good. That’s what it should feel like if we’re doing something. If it doesn’t feel like that-- if you don’t want it-- then don’t do it. Tell me to stop, and we will. That’s all there is to it. I know it’s going to take some practice but we’ve got two weeks to get it right.” 

"Two weeks?" Loki asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. 

"I guess I forgot to tell you,” Tony said. “I bought you for two weeks, not just one. I thought you might need some extra time to recuperate." 

“That’s-- amazing. I don’t know what to say,” Loki admitted. “No one’s ever...” He trailed off and before he could continue the elevator gave a shake and started moving down toward the lobby. Tony clutched desperately for the handrail, remembering exactly where he was and how anxious he’d been before. 

“I made you forget about being scared, didn't I?" Loki asked, giving Tony the slightest hint of a smirk, and Tony nodded, because well-- between the blow job and his own anger, he’d completely forgotten his claustrophobia. 

The doors swished open and both men emerged into the lobby, past the repairman, in much better moods than they’d been before the elevator. Loki was practically bouncing with the knowledge that for the next two weeks he would be warm, fed and allowed to recuperate, and Tony was feeling strangely soothed, as if some of his near constant self-hatred was quelled a bit. Apparently it was true what Bruce always said: The best way to feel better about yourself was to make others feel better about themselves. He'd secretly always thought Bruce was delusional when he’d bring it up, but he had to admit his heart felt a bit lighter now. 

Loki followed Tony out of the lobby, and Tony noticed that Loki became markedly more quiet as they got out to the street. He was standing so close to Tony as they walked that they might as well have been holding hands, and Loki’s eyes were turned toward the ground. The car Tony had waiting on them was parked on the corner, and when the driver hopped out to let Loki in, Loki nearly jumped out of his skin at the proximity. 

“It’ll be okay,” Tony said, gesturing to the inside of the car, and then climbing inside once Loki was settled. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” 

They made it to the mall in about ten minutes and Tony led them straight to the nearest Macy’s since that seemed the simplest way to get things done quickly and he figured Loki might melt into the floor if he chose any store more upscale than that. Tony had pulled on a hat at some point in the car, which covered his eyes and at least kept most people from recognizing him instantly. It also helped that most people weren’t going to believe their eyes if they saw him in there anyway. It didn't take them long before they had several pairs of jeans, shirts, boxers, socks, shoes and a belt, all paid for and stuffed into two large bags. As they started to walk out of the store, Tony caught Loki eyeing a pair of sunglasses in the discount bin with obvious desire. 

Tony picked them up and turned them over in his hand. 

"Do you want these?" he asked. 

"You've already bought me way too much." Loki answered. 

"These are five dollars," Tony said, quirking an eyebrow. “It’s not going to break the bank." 

"They're too much," Loki said simply. 

"I'm starting to think you aren’t good with math?” Tony guessed, in what was meant to be a joke. 

"I'm fine with math. I’m still just getting used to this," Loki said as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “Five dollars can seem like a lot when you’re hungry.” 

Tony looked at him apologetically. "Don’t be sorry. I shouldn’t have made assumptions about your education." Tony pulled a five out of his pocket and handed it to the rent boy. "Go buy them." 

Loki took the sunglasses from Tony and sat them back in the bin. 

"I don't want them now," he said, handing the money back to Tony, his cheeks still pink with evident shame. “I’m not stupid. That’s not-- that’s not how I ended up a prostitute.” 

"I didn’t mean anything by it," Tony said. Loki looked away. He knew Tony had meant something by it. 

"You asked me before how I knew who you were, and I didn’t answer," Loki said. “I’ll tell you now, but you can’t ask me any questions. You have to promise.” 

Tony arched an eyebrow, but now he was curious. Especially since he wasn’t sure how this fit into the sunglasses conversation. 

“Okay. No questions," Tony agreed. 

"I recognized you because before-- a few years ago-- I had a Collaborative Research Internship with Stark International," Loki said, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking out into the mall. 

“You _what_?” Tony asked, looking at Loki like he was out of his mind. That wasn’t possible. Stark Industries accepted 20 or so High Schoolers in the US, and Stark International accepted fewer than that in Europe. Those kids were the best of the best of the best. They were the brightest kids in the world. Tony’s mouth opened to ask a question and Loki held up a hand. 

“No questions,” Loki said. “You promised. And I won’t answer them.” 

“What the _hell_ , Loki? If you’re telling the truth--” 

“I’m telling the truth,” Loki said. 

“Then what the fuck are you doing selling yourself on the streets of New York?” Tony demanded. He wasn’t angry-- he was just astonished. Suddenly absolutely nothing made sense. 

“No. Questions,” Loki insisted. 

He looked so stubborn that Tony figured there was no reason to bother. If Loki had worked for his company at some point then it’d be easy as 1, 2, 3 to find out every damn thing about him. 

"Don't worry about it,” Tony said. “No more questions. Let’s just get out of here and get home. I have some work to do, and you can try all this stuff on and take a nap or something. Or solve some complex math for me. You know-- the usual. Apparently.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. He followed Tony back through the mall, though stopped before they reached the doors when a group of college kids came between him and Tony, and one of them bumped Loki hard enough to send him stumbling backwards into a nearby column. 

"What the fuck was that?” Tony asked, grabbing the kid who’d bumped into Loki by the shoulder and turning him around forcefully. 

"They don’t let people whore in the mall," the dark-haired boy said with a smirk. “I was just doing security a favor.” 

"That's not a polite way to speak about someone you don't know," Tony said menacingly, narrowing his eyes at the brunette. 

"Oh, but I do know him," the boy laughed. "We bought him for my last birthday and he blew all of us. Begged us to come in his face. I'd say that makes us pretty familiar.” 

“If I were you,” another boy chimed in, “I’d let us take him off your hands. He’s probably got all kinds of diseases. He was taking two at a time by the end. He was in it for all the really sick stuff.” 

Another boy started making obscene slurping sounds and Tony had heard enough. Before anyone in the group saw his arm move, Tony had grabbed the leader by the back of his head and slammed his face into the same column he’d knocked Loki into. The boy's nose began spouting blood and his friend who was standing closest to Tony brandished a pocket knife. He took a swing with it, but Tony caught his arm easily and applied pressure in two separate points causing the boy to drop the knife. He slammed the now weaponless hand into the nearest column with a nasty crunch. He turned to face the kid who had been making the sucking sounds, but stopped short as someone took a firm grasp of his right arm. He swung around to deliver a left hook but let his arm drop when he saw the face of his Anger Management instructor. 

"What's going on, Tony?" Coulson asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"These assholes insulted my friend and then attacked me," Tony replied. Coulson looked around quickly and group of college kids were already running back out the nearest doors. Loki was no where to be seen. “Shit,” Tony swore, when he saw the Macy’s bags Loki had been carrying, abandoned on the floor. “I’ve got to find him. He’s hurt.” 

"Those kids do it?" Coulson asked. 

"No. Some guy. I don’t know. This is bad," Tony sighed, picking up the bags. "I need to go see mall security." 

"You're looking at him," Coulson said, pointing at the badge that Tony had somehow missed. "This is my second job. I can take you up to my office and we can page your friend. What's his name?" 

"Loki..." 

"Loki what?" Coulson pressed. 

"I don't know…" Tony confessed, following his instructor through the crowd. "I never asked. But I know how I can find out." 


	6. Got no folks to speak of, so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony searches for Loki and sees a video that he can't unsee. Please read the beginning notes.

Tony followed Coulson silently through gloomy back halls and down a flight of damp cement stairs. Tony had never worked in retail, so for him, the behind the scenes workings of the mall would have been fascinating if it weren't for the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had Loki been abducted? Had he seen something or someone that had made him flee? Or, was it as he feared most, Loki had seen him get violent with the college kids and it had scared him enough to run away.

Tony couldn't bring himself to dwell on that for too long because the feelings of guilt were agonizing. His anger drove away everyone he let himself care about even a little, even when he was only trying to protect them. 

He and Clint never really talked much during their relationship. It had always been largely physical, which was strange since on their own they were both overly loquacious. But when Tony talked about science, Clint rolled his eyes, and when Clint talked all the way through a damn movie about how someone was holding a gun wrong, Tony punched him, and it was really easier to just keep each others' mouths busy. Tony eventually wanted more-- tried to talk, but Clint had no more to give. He had his own struggles, his own insecurities, and his own baggage. For Clint, there was nothing wrong with making so much noise that nothing real could ever get through. What he’d wanted was a relationship that had no strings attached and Tony couldn't provide him with that. And then the jealousy came, when Tony would watch Clint talk to others, seeming to have no problem there. Clint was interested in what his work friends had to say. Eventually that was why Tony finally snapped.

Coulson stopped abruptly in front of a set of wide double doors and tapped in a quick code (713 Tony noted while trying to act as if he wasn’t watching). The room was huge and there were monitors covering every wall. There were views of all the mall entrances and exits, views of each store, the food court, the fountains, the changing areas (although you couldn't see into the actual dressing rooms) and of each and every door and hallway in the entire building. Several security guards were playing catch with an orange and straightened up in their chairs when Coulson passed them. Tony was trying to check in each monitor for Loki, but Coulson continued on, leading him into his private office before closing the door.

"I can bring up any of those views on these four computers," the man explained, pointing at the monitors that sat on his desk. He reached over and grabbed a pen and paper and began taking notes as he asked questions. "How long ago was the last time you saw your friend?"

"About 2 minutes before you came up to me. We were standing near those doors and then those assholes bothered him so I asked them what their problem was... and then you know the rest."

"Any idea why he might have run off?"

"Ummm..." was Tony's mumbled reply. He wasn't sure how much he trusted his anger-management teacher to be open-minded about what was going on.

"Was that a yes-umm or a no-umm?"

"Yes,” Tony spoke more clearly this time and the concern in his voice betrayed the stoic mask he was trying to keep in place. Coulson looked at him carefully, put the note pad down and looked up at Tony, who was currently leaning on the door. He gave him a questioning, concerned look. He had been meeting with Tony for 2 months now and he'd never seen him show much emotion at all, unless you counted smart ass as an emotion. But now Tony's eyes were full of guilt and remorse. 

"I'm fine," Tony said, noticing the look Coulson was giving him. "I'm sure your mall cop skills helped you put together I barely know the kid... I don't even know his last name."

"That doesn't mean you don't care about him."

"I don't care about anyone but Rhodey, Bruce and Pepper," Tony snapped.

"Don't be a prick, Tony," Coulson said evenly, leaning back at his desk. "You're angry, and that's fine, but you seem concerned about this young man, and if you want to help him, you need to control that."

"Are you security or my anger management coach?" Tony asked. “I just want to know if I should be paying for this advice.”

"Both, and this is on the house. If you'd prefer I can get someone else to work on this with you, but they'll tell you to park your ass in the lobby and after he's been gone for 6 hours, they may or may not get back to you," Coulson said calmly and firmly. "I'm doing this as a favor... a teenager leaving a mall isn’t going to make a blip on the radar of anyone else. Do you want me to continue, or would you prefer to speak with one of my colleagues?"

Tony unclenched the fist he hadn't realized he'd been clenching and looked down at the floor. He was doing it again... He was letting his anger fuck him over. Fuck Loki over. Slowly, he turned his gaze back to Coulson.

"I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “I would like your help finding my friend. His name is Loki _Something_ , he's between 19 and 21ish, he has dark hair, blue eyes, he's too thin, angular but good looking, and he's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt I let him borrow. He has a burn mark under his left eye, a split lip and several bruises on his face. Oh, and a British accent.”

Coulson lifted an eyebrow and Tony answered him before he could ask the question.

"I didn't do it... hurt him I mean," he mumbled, feeling slightly put off that his anger management coach would suspect him. 

His teacher looked at Tony kindly and shook his head.

"I think you misunderstood my reaction. The reason I had looked surprised at all is because his description fits that of a boy involved in a separate case."

"What kind of case?"

"Let's not discuss that until I'm sure they're the same person," Coulson dismissed as he turned back to the screens. They were looking at four different angles of the side entrance where Tony had last seen Loki.

Coulson had reversed the tapes to start playing from thirty minutes previous, and then fiddled with the mouse a bit to advance time forward faster. The technology they were using looked like something out of Clueless, and Tony should know-- it was Bruce’s favorite movie. Tony groaned as Coulson slowed it down to a blurry crawl when he saw Loki and himself cross onto the screen.

A few moments later he watched himself confront the collegiate douches, and kept his eyes trained on the monitor that still showed Loki. As Tony left his side, Loki’s face fell at their words, and then he took off running out of the nearest exit. Tony's biggest consolation was that Loki hadn't run because he'd seen him get violent. He was gone several seconds before that.

Tony turned to ask Coulson why he thought Loki might have run off, but the other man had such a horrified look on his face Tony lost the question.

"That's him." Coulson said softly. "How do you know him?"

"Loki?" Tony asked, really not wanting to get into it.

"That’s him. The police are looking for him. How do you know him?" Coulson's voice cracked a little at the end of the sentence and Tony was surprised. His teacher was generally calm and collected. He'd never seen the man show much emotion at all, other than irritation at Tony’s antics. Tony was thoroughly convinced he was about to get in Big Anger Management Style Trouble, but he told the truth anyway, since lying might only make the situation worse.

"He's a prostitute. I bought him last night while I was waiting for Bruce to get off the bus. I didn't have the greatest intentions when I did it, but once he got back to our apartment I could tell he was hurt and he was afraid of me... I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't call the police, and I was trying to avoid the media, so I called his pimp, bought him for two weeks, tried my best to be nice to him, and brought him to the mall to buy him some new clothes," Tony finished; sinking into a chair and readying himself for the verbal thrashing he was about to receive. He knew that Coulson, or pretty much anyone else in their right mind, would think Tony was absolute shit for the sentences he had just uttered. Luckily, he was wrong.

"That was very noble of you Tony; both telling the truth and trying to help him. If he’s a prostitute it does complicate matters. I can’t say the police will treat him all the great no matter what he’s been through."

“What’s he been through?” Tony pressed.

“A lot,” Coulson said. “Can’t really tell you any more than--”

A knock interrupted them, and Coulson went to speak to the security guy at the door which gave Tony the chance to pull out his phone and with a few commands set Jarvis to copying the entire contents of Coulson’s hard drive onto his own device. It’d take a minute, maybe two-- Coulson would never know the differnce.

“Sorry about that,” Coulson apologized. “Anyway, it’s a police matter so my hands are tied. But your friend needs help. I can help you look around the neighborhood if you want.”

“No,” Tony said. “If he sees me with someone else he might run. But I’ll text you when I find him so you know he’s okay.”

“Please do that,” Coulson said. “If you hear from him, let me know. I can pull some strings.”

“Mall cop, Anger Management Coach and International Man of Mystery?” Tony asked, stalling for the last few seconds his download would need.

“If I told you I’d have to kill you,” Coulson said, with a hint of a smile on his face. “Seriously, though, Tony. I can help. Let me know when you find him.”

Tony felt his phone jolt once in his pocket and he nodded. “Yeah. Of course I will. But I better get moving. I can find my own way out.”

Coulson nodded, and went back to tapping on his computer while Tony walked out, with all the info he’d need to see what had happened to Loki and then hope he and Jarvis could put it together. As soon as Tony was out of the mall he went straight for the car that had been waiting to take him and Loki home. 

“Stay here,” Tony told the driver before raising the partition then pulling out his phone and tapping the screen. “Jarvis, buddy, did you get the files I sent you?”

“I did, sir. One is most troubling.”

“That’s probably the one I need,” Tony said, not really knowing what to expect. “Stream any videos where Loki appears to my phone. Start it 30 seconds before he appears.”

An image of a dark, outdoor area appeared, blocked in on three sides, housing a dumpster, a Coke machine and a picnic table. Apparently it was some sort of outside break area for mall employees. The time on the screen read 23:30 and the date was from two weeks previous. Tony was about to ask Jarvis when the action was going to start when a dark Escalade pulled into the shot and four men stepped out of the SUV. They were all dressed in suits and ties, and from the stumbling they were doing, it was apparent they were drunk.

"It’s a rental car, sir,” Jarvis said helpfully, anticipating Tony’s question. “It was rented the day before on a credit card for a Peruvian company. However, they have no record of the person who signed for the keys ever having worked there. It seems likely a case of fraud. I am running the name through Customs now.”

Tony was listening, but the video was still streaming so his attention was mostly on that. He knew by the time he’d seen what needed to be seen, Jarvis would have as much information for him as he could handle.

The men seemed to be arguing about something, but the video had no sound so Tony couldn't tell what they were saying. Another thing he’d have Jarvis fill in later. After a minute or two, one of the men stuck his head back into the car and Loki emerged from the back seat. The tallest of the men sat down on the picnic table and motioned for Loki to come over to him. The man unzipped his pants and Loki serviced him with little hesitation. By the time he was finished the other three men had taken places on the picnic table and Tony scrolled the video forward, watching as Loki moved from one man to the other, giving each a blow job in turn. 

Then Tony was struck with another wave of guilt as he thought back to the elevator earlier. He should have tried harder to resist Loki's advances. The rent boy was obviously only doing it because he thought it was the only way Tony would keep him for a bit and protect him from this shit.

"It gets far worse from here, sir," Jarvis warned. “I could summarize if you’d prefer.”

“No. I want to see,” Tony said. Though really maybe he didn’t. Fucking curiousity.

One of the men on the screen was talking to Loki and the rentboy shook his head no. The man's expression grew dark and Loki was clearly frightened. He was talking faster, and if Tony had to guess he was making offers as the other three men began to close in on him.

Loki took a few steps backward like he was planning on making a run for it but the nearest man was faster and caught him by the arm before he could make an escape. The man drew back his arm and backhanded Loki hard, causing the rent boy to stumble backwards into a heap on the ground. Another one of the men walked over to Loki and pulled him up before twisting his arm behind his back and dragging him toward the table. Loki put a fight and the two men who had stayed in the background moved forward to help subdue him. One man dragged Loki's other hand behind his back, while another man punched him a few times in the face and stomach, while the third man took off his tie and tied it tightly around Loki's eyes.

Another man took off his tie and wound it around Loki's wrists which were still behind his back. Loki was pushed forward hard and he fell face first onto the picnic table, cracking his chin on one of the sharp edges. With no way to see and no way to get his hands free, he still didn’t give up trying to escape. He pushed his face along the table so that the blindfold would slip up his forehead. As soon as he could see even just a bit he took off trying to run away again. He was caught easily and this time the beating he received was much more severe. The men were laughing and joking as they let Loki crawl almost to the edge of freedom before dragging him back and knocking him around again. Watching it, with as much detachment as he possibly could, Tony found himself wondering how Loki had survived this night. Maybe that's why he had disappeared so quickly... he was nothing but a ghost in the first place.

When Tony looked back at the screen Loki was on the ground and the men took turns kicking him. One of the men who had leaned against the dumpster to smoke walked over to Loki and put out his cigarette on Loki’s arm. The change in Loki was immediate. He stopped trying to fight, stopped trying to protect himself, and pulled his knees close to his chest. The men all looked at each other in surprise and dragged Loki over to the picnic table. They positioned him so that his stomach was resting on the table with his legs still on the ground.

One man held him down as another man untied his hands, forced them above his head and then strung the tie through a slat on the picnic table to keep them there. This pulled Loki to his tiptoes and another of the men shoved his knee between Loki's legs so it was clear what he should expect.

Loki started to struggle again and the man who’d already burnt him once pulled out a cigarette lighter and began waving it menacingly toward Loki. The rent boy laid his head resignedly on the table and two of the men began to remove his pants as well as his blindfold which had slipped down to his neck anyway. Tears were flowing down his face and it looked as if he was begging the men to let him go. His pleading got him nothing but a few more blows to the back of his head. After the last round of hits, he struggled no more and as one of the men stepped up behind him Tony tapped the phone to pause the video stream.

"Hey Jarvis, how much worse does it get from here?" Tony asked, feeling a bit like he was in shock. This was much worse than he'd imagined. Somehow he'd made himself block out all Loki’s burn marks and bruises and chock them up to rough foreplay. He knew that wasn't realistic, but even the worst abuse stories he could have imagined didn’t compare with what he was watching. 

"I believe you will find it much worse, sir," Jarvis answered, sounding extremely grim for something made up of lines of code. 

"How long does it last?" Tony asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It is one hour and thirty five minutes until the four men depart the scene.”

“Give me a summary. A non-graphic summary.”

“Loki appears unconscious five minutes from where the video is paused. The men attempt to wake him up, but even when roused he is unresponsive. The tallest man takes off his belt and fastens it around Loki’s neck after eleven minutes. At minute thirty they retrieve a beer bottle from their rented car and proceed to--”

“That’s enough,” Tony stopped his AI. “How fucking sick do you have to be to look at another human being and think they’d look better with a bottle up their ass?”

“That is a rhetorical question, is it not?” Jarvis asked.

And Tony sighed. “Yeah. I don’t need a dissertation on that or anything. I know people are shitty. I’ve just-- I’ve got to find him.”

He leaned back in the seat, looking at Loki’s terrified face on the screen one more time before flicking the video off. He wasn’t going to watch the rest. At least not now.

“Look through Stark International records and find me any mentions of the name Loki going back five years. Focus on the Collaborative Research Scholars. Also, run the faces of those fuckers through every databank you can come up with. I want names. Addresses.”

“Yes, sir. I anticipated the request and am working on it now. I will contact you when I have more information on the four men. I have found 16 mentions of Loki within Stark International records. I will forward his Scholars Application to your phone now.”

“Thank fuck,” Tony said. He flipped his thumb over the screen and pored over the information there.

Loki Odinson. Age sixteen when he applied which would make him twenty now. It was all there. Mentions of a mother, and a father-- an unexpected connection since Tony knew the man. He was the owner of a large ship-building corporation with branches all over the world. Mostly they did contract work with the military and Stark Industries had weaponized a lot of those ships. He remembered one time he’d met Odin (Odin Odinson... who would do that to their kid?) at a benefit in New York, while the man had lived there. Which meant Loki probably lived there. And what was it he’d said when he’d snuck in that call? Something about an old park?

“Jarvis, look up a former address for Odin Odinson here in New York, then find any parks or playgrounds nearby. Send the map to my phone.”

Tony had the information within seconds. The address was a penthouse on the Upper East Side which seemed very Gossip Girl of the Odinson’s really. Tony could picture Loki, going to some private school, wearing a uniform and speaking French and being the happy kid in the picture on his application. And somewhere between then and now, something had gone wrong. Shit had gone wrong enough that the rich kid from Norway was now peddling himself on the same streets where he’d once walked with friends, eaten fro-yo, and gotten attached to some old park.

Tony rapped on the glass plate between himself and the town car driver.

“Take me to the corner of 60th and 2nd. I’ll walk from there.”

There were a couple parks in the vicinity, disregarding Central Park, since no one was going to refer to it by any name other than its own. It wasn’t a far drive at all but the time seemed to crawl by, and Tony had to fight the urge to just jump out of the car and run. People around here would recognize him. He really didn’t want The Times making him front page news again quite yet. So he waited, and when he finally reached his destination he told the driver to just circle a few blocks in the area so he’d be close when Tony needed him.

The first and the second park were a bust, but when Tony got to the third he caught a glimpse of dark hair, peeking up over the low base of an old, round stone fountain. Tony jogged around it and there was Loki, his head against his knees, and his arms wrapped around himself. He wasn’t crying, but he was shivering since a light rain had begun to fall. Tony pulled off his jacket and sat it over Loki’s shoulders, startling the rent boy who flinched in fright.

“It’s just me,” Tony said, taking a seat next to Loki on the dirty, wet ground. “You ran off.”

“I-- I’m sorry,” Loki said, his eyes filling with tears, and already red from crying. “I wasn’t trying to rip you off. That wasn’t-- I wasn’t sure you’d still want me anyway. I would have gotten you a message somehow though, and I’d figure out a way to pay you back your money. I swear.”

“I don’t care about the money,” Tony said evenly. “I was worried about _you_. You’re hurt, and if you aren’t with me, there’s the chance you could be hurt worse.”

He wasn’t ready to tell Loki yet what he knew. What he’d seen on the video.

“And I don’t give a shit what those kids said,” Tony added. “Or what you’ve done, or what’s been done to you. I get the feeling you haven’t had a lot of say in the matter.”

“I probably do have some disease though,” Loki said, shaking his head and looking off to the side as a tear slid down his cheek. “From them or from-- I’ve been fucked so many times I’ve lost count of how many men it’s been. I’m-- dirty. I’m disgusting and I don’t want to get you sick or give you something or--”

“Hey. Let me worry about me,” Tony said. “I stopped keeping track of how many people I slept with after my third... maybe fourth... orgy. So if someone here is dirty, it’s just as likely to be me. I don’t judge. We’ll get you tested. Hell, we’ll get me tested. I’m not keeping you around for sex.”

Tony reached over to put his hand lightly on Loki’s face and turn it toward him.

“And I don’t think you’re disgusting. If I didn’t feel like there’s no way every minute I spend with you wasn’t vaguely taking advantage, I’d be all over whatever this is. Taking you out to dinner, impressing you with a thousand dollar bottle of wine, and being some kind of old, creepy sugar-daddy. It’d be great. I’ve totally been waiting for a mid-life crisis.”

“Really?” Loki asked, sounding young and vulnerable, but relieved. “If-- If things were different you’d do that?”

“I may do it with things like they are now,” Tony confessed. “But I’m not off to a great start. I think I have gum on my ass, and I’m pretty sure a bird shit on my head at the last park. That or a tree dripped on me. I didn’t check.”

Loki leaned up a little to look at Tony’s head, then gave him a small smile. “I don’t see anything but water.”

“Then things are looking up already,” Tony said, giving Loki back a smile of his own. “Come on, come back with me to the house. Let me take care of you. See if I can make this Daddy Warbucks things work.”

Which really made Loki laugh. “You haven’t ever _seen_ Annie, have you?” he asked.

“Yeah, Pepper dragged me. I was hungover though. Fell asleep half way through. Why?”

“Well-- Annie wasn’t a prostitute for one,” Loki said, letting Tony pull him to his feet, then wrapping Tony’s coat more tightly around himself. “And Daddy Warbucks never let her blow him. She was nine.”

“Hmmm,” Tony said with a shrug, and a definite teasing smirk. “As soon as I saw she was a ginger I lost interest.”

Loki laughed and rolled his eyes, and Tony was glad that the rent boy seemed to be looking less burdened.

“You’ve seen it though?” Tony asked, just wanting to keep Loki distracted until they were back at the apartment. When Loki nodded, Tony went on, a playful gleam in his eye. “Tell me this then. If Daddy Warbucks isn’t fucking anyone, then what the hell’s a bottom dollar?”


	7. It's the hard-knock road we hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope.

The walk to the car was quiet after that, and once they were inside, Tony pulled out his phone to text Coulson.

**-Found Loki. He’s fine. Taking him back to my place.**

-The reply came within seconds.

**-You left the clothes you bought him. Drop by the mall and I’ll bring them out.**

**-No police?**

Tony wasn’t sure what Loki had done to piss of the police other then end up gangbanged on a picnic table, but it hadn’t sounded to Tony like that was all that was going on. Not the way Coulson had put it.

**-No police. Ask him if he knows the police are looking for him, though, and see what he says. I can help clear him.**

**-How?**

**-That’s classified. Or it was classified once upon a time. Ask him.**

Tony knocked on the partition glass and asked the driver to stop by the mall on their way home.

“I forgot the bags,” Tony explained. “And-- I’m curious about something, and I want you to know right now you’re not going to be in any trouble. I have the best lawyers in New York on retainer, so no matter what the answer is, you’re going to be fine. Is there any reason the police might be looking for you? Did you pickpocket or get caught for prostitution then run off or something?”

Loki looked horrified, and then guilty and then like he was going to take hold of the door handle and jump out while the car was still moving. Tony grabbed his hand and held it firmly. 

“Whatever it is, I guaran-fucking-tee you I’ve done worse. Seriously. What’s going on?”

Loki paused for a few seconds, though he didn’t pull away. Instead he looked up, and then back down quickly.

"They think I hurt someone," Loki whispered. 

“Okay...” Tony said, not really sure where to go with that. “Why do they think that?”

Loki paused again, chewing on his body lip subconsciously. He didn’t want to say what he knew, that much was obvious.

“There was a boy, a little younger than me, and he was hurt. Hurt for awhile, and I didn’t want to take him back to Stas’s place because I knew what would happen to him, so I got him to a hospital and they had questions for me but I ran. Stas found out-- he finds out everything-- and he told me the police had already been on the streets looking for me. That-- that they were going to arrest me for assault because the boy told them I’d done it. That I’d hurt him. Maybe I did, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Tony asked.

“I can’t--” Loki said, shaking his head. “I can’t talk about it.”

“Well you kind of have to,” Tony said. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’re up against.”

“You can’t help me,” Loki said mournfully. “No one can. I _deserve_ this.”

“Loki,” Tony said, unable to hide his annoyance as images of Loki tied to the picnic table flashed through his thoughts. “You do not deserve this shit. There is literally _nothing_ you could have done that would earn this.”

Loki turned his head to look out the window. They rode in silence to the mall, and when Coulson came out to meet them Loki kept his head turned to the side.

“It’s been a rough afternoon,” Tony said simply. “I’ll look after him, though, and maybe you could stop by my place this evening?”

He was being vague since he didn’t really want to alert Loki to what Coulson knew, but if Coulson really could help them with the police Tony wasn’t going to turn him down. Not that he wouldn’t get Loki the best lawyers money could buy if that didn’t work out, but that was complicated. That got both their names in the paper. Coulson on his own was better. Coulson seemed to accept Tony’s words at face value and handed him the bags without pushing.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Loki,” Coulson said from outside, “I’ll see you both later?”

“Seven,” Tony confirmed. “Bruce will probably cook something, so come hungry.”

Coulson nodded and Tony climbed back inside with the bags and closed the door, without explaining any of it to Loki. The rentboy seemed far more interested in the rain splattered window anyway. 

It was a quiet ride all the way to Tony’s apartment. When the car stopped and they climbed out, Tony made a move toward the door but Loki stood at the edge of the sidewalk looking unsure.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to run again,” Tony said.

“I’m not,” Loki said. “Unless you want me to go.”

“I want you to tell me what’s going on. I’m not going to run you off if you keep quiet though. I’ll deal with it. I’ll just have to do all the investigating myself.”

“I want to tell you,” Loki said, sounding frightened and exasperated at the same time. “I swear. But-- this doesn’t-- no matter what you do--” He was talking himself out of whatever he meant to say. 

“Come inside,” Tony said. “We’ll have some soup. Dry off. Then we’ll try this again.”

Loki wasn’t about to argue about going indoors, so he followed Tony inside and they avoided the elevator, taking the stairs to the fourth floor. Bruce wasn’t home yet, so they had the place to themselves.

“I’m not a great cook, but soup from a can I can do,” Tony said. “Why don’t you go change into something we bought and then you can come out and eat.”

Loki nodded, seeming to be too exhausted to fuss any longer. When he came back out a few minutes later he was dressed in comfortable clothes that actually fit him, and apart from the bruises and burns that were still visible, he looked more like any college kid headed out for coffee than like a rentboy straight off the streets.

Rather than start back up with questions right away, Tony pushed a bowl of heated soup toward Loki, and a spoon, and then they both sat on barstools at the counter, eating in silence, until finally Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m about five minutes from committing a felony and hacking into the NYPD’s records, so please-- just give me the highlights. The lowlights. Anything.”

It seemed to come from nowhere, but Loki wasn’t all that surprised. Tony’s success was largely built around curiousity. He wasn’t just going to drop this.

"Those guys... the ones who pushed me into the column at the mall... they weren’t the only... group... I’ve been with lately,” Loki said quietly. “Stas thought I’d tried to run off last month and he was punishing me over and over. Selling me to groups and giving my usual clients to other boys. So there was that birthday party, and then another party, and then... some men.”

Loki’s voice was little more than a whisper there, and Tony knew exactly which men he was talking about. The men from the video. “Some men took me to the mall. And then a few days later they picked me up again, and took me to a room somewhere, but I wasn’t the only one there. There was another rentboy. He was younger than me and he was scared. He was chained to a cot by his ankle and he was hurt. And-- and I tried to talk to him but they gave me an injection of some sort and things get blurry. I don’t remember much of the next few days. Just that when I started to come around it was dark outside and the boy looked a lot worse. I don’t know what happened while I was blacked out so I _could_ have hurt him. If they made me, I might have. He was so scared and he wouldn’t look at me. The men were gone, but then they came back and they were about to-- start hurting us again, but someone knocked on the door. The men went out to the hall, and then I heard yelling and crashes.” 

“They didn’t realize they’d left the keys for our handcuffs close enough for me to reach. I was hurt but I knew if we didn’t get out of there then we might never get away. There was some money on the dresser and I grabbed it as I helped the kid out of there. Neither of us could walk very well, but we just ran for it, out a side door. We were near a street and I flagged down a taxi and handed him all the money to take us to an emergency room. When we got there, I helped him inside and a bunch of people started asking me questions and I just-- I couldn’t-- so I ran. I didn’t make it far, but there was an alley, and I hid until morning. Then I made it back to Stas and he was angry. He thought I’d tried to run away again and he was mad about the police. That’s what happened to my rib. That was my punishment.”

Tony remained silent because he was stunned silent. The men from the mall had abused Loki a second time, along with some other kid. And somehow he’d lived through it.

"Please... please say something..." he heard Loki whisper, and Tony realized Loki was misinterpreting the silence as judgement or disgust. 

Tony stood and walked closer to Loki, who flinched as if he was about to be hit. He definitely wasn’t expecting Tony to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a hug.

“You are so fucking badass,” Tony said. “And if the police think you hurt that kid they’re out of their damn minds.”

“It won’t even matter after two weeks,” Loki said helplessly.

“Is that what this is?” Tony asked. “Why you won’t talk to me? Because you think my help is only going to last as long as I bought you?”

“When I’m not here anymore, there isn’t much you can do. Stas will already have me booked for other people. People who aren’t nice like you and Bruce.”

“Not going to happen,” Tony said. “I’ll help you.”

“You _can’t_!” Loki snapped, tugging out of Tony’s grasp which unbalanced Tony and sent him tumbling back against the counter, cracking his elbow against the sharp edge.

“Shit,” Tony swore, at the same time Loki grabbed for him, apologizing already. Desperately.

“I’m sorry-- I’m so sorry. Fuck, you were telling me you’d help me and I just-- ruin everything--” Loki sputtered.

If Tony’s anger flared up it was for less than a second. It was impossible to be angry with Loki as he practically hyperventilated against the counter. 

“It’s okay,” Tony groaned, taking Loki’s hand and pulling him to the ground so they could sit with their backs to the counter and Tony could recover from his throbbing arm. “It’s okay. I’m not upset. That was an accident.”

He put his non-injured arm around Loki and rubbed his back as Loki buried his head in his hands and shook beneath Tony’s touch. They sat like that for a few minutes, until finally Loki spoke.

“It’s nice, what you want to do,” Loki said quietly. “But I would rather you not try. It will only upset Stas.”

“Fuck Stas,” Tony said bluntly. “Seriously, fuck him. And fuck everything he’s ever let happen to you. I’ll buy you outright. Whatever you owe, I’ll pay it. And if he won’t agree, I’ll fly you off to one of my islands and he’ll never see you again. I will take care of this. That is-- if you’ll let me.”

Loki looked absolutely stunned. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly and after a moment Tony gave him a gentle nudge on the arm.

“Breathe, Loki,” Tony said quietly. “That speech isn’t going to be worth much if you die of shock.”

“You’d do that?” Loki asked, in a voice that still held nothing but disbelief. “You would do that for me? I’m practically a stranger.”

“I would,” Tony said. “I’ve spent way more money on things that worth a hell of a lot less.”

“I don’t deserve your help,” Loki said, though he wasn’t objecting. Just wanting to make sure Tony understood.

“I disagree,” Tony said simply. He tightened his hold on him for a moment and pulled him a little closer. “And don’t think this has to do with sex, or me wanting sex or whatever. I don’t have any trouble getting laid. I don’t need to pay for it.”

“I’d have to pay you back,” Loki objected.

“Oh yeah-- I’ll let you,” Tony agreed. “But with math or something. I bring a lot of work home. You can help me with Stark Industries stuff here, at least until we get your citizenship sorted out, because I’m venturing a guess that you aren’t here legally?”

Loki looked as if he’d been caught stealing the silver. “I’m not,” he agreed.

“That could make things more complicated with the police, but hopefully Coulson can handle that. He’s the one who handed us the bags at the mall when we stopped back. He’s coming to dinner tonight, and he’s my Anger Management Coach, amongst other things. I trust him though, and that’s what’s important. He wouldn’t say he could help with the police if he couldn’t.”

Loki nodded, totally overwhelmed by everything that was happening, and Tony let him go.

“Do you want to go take a nap or something? Relax?” Tony asked.

“No,” Loki said. “I want to thank you.”

As if the words weren’t clue enough, Loki’s hand strayed to Tony’s thigh and Tony inched away. “Loki. I’m not trying to hurt your feelings here, because I would _love_ to have you thank me that way, but it’s not right. It’s actually pretty damn wrong.”

“But I want to,” Loki insisted, looking confused, and hurt, despite that being the exact opposite of what Tony wanted. “And I _never_ want to. It never feels good. It hasn’t-- not since Stas. I haven’t once wanted to do anything I’ve done, but right now, I do. It wasn’t bad in the elevator. It was actually kind of good. You made a little moan and I liked that.”

“Wasn’t bad?” Tony asked. “I’ve had better compliments, I’m not going to lie. But if this is about my offer to buy you--”

“It isn’t!” Loki insisted, more firmly and sounding the slightest bit petulant, which was frankly adorable. “Usually being touched or touching someone is painful because they’re making it painful and if it’s ever not painful like that then it’s painful because it’s lonely. I know that’s stupid-- but it just didn’t feel lonely with you. And I don’t think you’d hurt me. Not on purpose.”

“You really want to do this?” Tony asked. He put a hand lightly on Loki’s cheek to turn his face so their eyes could meet. “You want to do it just for you, and you understand that you could thank me by saying thank you, and I’d feel just as thanked?”

Loki nodded, and then without letting Tony come up with any more excuses, he leaned in to kiss the older man. Loki barely waited a second after Tony didn’t push him away to slide his leg over Tony’s thighs to straddle his waist. Tony’s brain was misfiring in every direction, and he _knew_ this was a bad idea. The guilt was already eating at him. But Loki wanted it, and that ought to count for something.

Plus, Tony had already done a lot of thinking with his brain during the afternoon and it really was about time he thought with his cock for awhile. That was just habit.

The kissing intensified, and Tony really wasn’t sure if Loki was trying to thank him, or suck out his soul. But fuck if Tony was going to stop it, because it was exactly the kind of kissing he liked. Perfect really, and Tony couldn’t stop from 

And then Loki pulled away and Tony thought it was over, but Loki only seemed to want to pull away so Tony would take control of the kiss. Tony was all too happy to comply, and he ran a hand up Loki’s back as Loki sucked on Tony’s tongue and seemed to be genuinely enjoying the intimacy.

Tony pulled back a little, breaking the kiss for a moment, just to make certain one more time that Loki looked like he was enjoying things. He had nothing to worry about though because the rentboy’s face showed he was clearly enjoying it and he gasped slightly when Tony pulled away, pushing himself forward to reclaim Tony’s mouth insistently. They continued to kiss and as the minutes passed by the kissing became more intense. Neither Loki nor Tony could seem to get enough and by the time they noticed the front door opening, they were sweaty and panting.

“Good afternoon,” Bruce said without judgement, seemingly unperturbed by finding his roommate on the floor with Loki, both of them flushed and thoroughly snogged. “The new clothes look nice, Loki.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, as he slid off Tony’s lap, back to the floor.

“We can take this to my room,” Tony said, in what Bruce knew was an apology.

“Normally I’d say have at it here, but I’ve got a lot of cooking to do,” Bruce said, in an apologetic tone of his own. “Phil Coulson texted double-checking if he could come to dinner, and-- I ran into Clint and Maria when I left this morning and I wanted to thank Clint for coming over last night so I offered to make dinner for him as well and... it seemed rude not to invite Maria since she was standing there. It was a bad idea,” he added quickly. “I can text Clint and tell him dinner is off if you want?”

“No, it’s fine,” Tony said, since actually he needed to have a conversation with Clint of his own. If he was going to find these men and confront them he was going to need all the slightly sketchy help he could get. “Why don’t you invite Natasha, too?" 

If Tony was going to hell, it might as well be in a hand basket.


	8. Cotton Blankets 'Stead of Wool

Clint and Maria were the first to arrive. Clint had gone home that afternoon, because he was showered and he’d shaved and changed clothes. Maria must have gone to work at some point because her hair was pulled back tight, and Tony had realized pretty early on after she’d moved in that neat hair was Maria’s version of business casual.

Coulson was next, and that was fine, except Coulson and Maria shared a glance that to Tony’s observations lasted a half a second too long. That was really the problem with the way Tony’s brain worked. He might miss the elephant in the room, but he wasn’t necessarily going to miss the absolutely unnoticeable and mundane speck of dirt on the left corner wall near the baseboard. Basically, Tony only ever picked up on the shit no one wanted him to see.

Bruce hadn’t seemed to notice though, and since he was always the polite one, he ran introductions.

“Maria and Clint, this is Phil Coulson. He’s our Anger Management Coach amongst other things,” Bruce said helpfully, as if he’d spent all afternoon reading a book called _How To Introduce Guests at a Dinner Party_. “And Phil, this is Clint-- he works for a security firm and teaches archery in his spare time, and this is Maria. She moved in downstairs around the same time we did, and makes an excellent souffle. Loki is still getting ready, and we’re waiting on our friend Natasha.”

Right. Tony couldn’t help but stare at Bruce for a few seconds as the others shook hands again and added in any pertinent details. It just felt like a little much on Bruce’s part for an informal dinner. He was trying really hard.

“I’ll go check on Loki,” Tony offered, figuring maybe it was just the proximity to Clint that was making him feel a little off kilter and suspicious of everyone. 

Loki was already dressed and sitting on the floor of Tony’s bedroom with his back to the bed and his eyes closed. He opened them in fear when Tony stepped inside.

“Whatcha doin?” Tony asked, giving Loki a little bit of a smirk and not reminding Loki that he didn’t need to be scared. That hadn’t been helping much so far, so Tony’s new plan was to just act like everything was normal no matter what Loki did. He took a seat next to Loki far enough away that they weren’t quite touching.

“I-- I’m not big on parties,” Loki admitted. “They don’t usually end well for me.”

“No one’s going to touch you,” Tony said. 

“Is anyone going to not want to eat with a rentboy?” Loki asked.

“Has that been a problem before?” Tony asked, curiosity sweeping in to push aside compassion. “The answer is no-- no one here is going to have any trouble eating with you,” he added.

“Most people. If they give me food at all... I have to eat on the floor. I think maybe it’s easier for them to treat me like an animal if they make me act like one.”

G*d, Tony was never going to get used to hearing shit like that.

“If we’re ever eating and someone suggests you move to the floor, can you guess what I’d do?” Tony asked.

Loki turned to look at Tony and he had a hint of a smile on his face.

“Make them leave?” Loki guessed.

“I would escort them out,” Tony said. “Possibly by way of the window. You’re not an animal. People don’t get to treat you like one.”

"Okay," Loki said, seeming to trust Tony on this one. "It's probably rude to keep guests waiting."

He said it in a way that made it sound like he was repeating someone. His mother, likely, and it was one more reminder that before all this Loki had been raised to be someone special. Tony nodded and stood, helping Loki to his feet once he was up.

He led Loki into the living room and Natasha had arrived.

"Loki, this is Natasha. She tells people she's a freelance accountant, but I'm pretty sure she's an assassin. And she's Clint's roommate."

The rest of the introductions went pretty quickly after that, and the nasty glare Natasha shot his way. Loki had met most of them in one way or another.

Bruce had cooked entirely too much food, but that was Bruce. He served it family style, which meant giant bowls all around the table to be passed around and shared. Most of it was Indian. Tony had never gotten good with the names but he knew what he liked and what he didn't.

Loki was barely taking any food at all, so Tony just started adding scoops to Loki's plate without comment. Loki didn't protest and he definitely seemed pleased at the prospect of a plate full of food that was all his.

"Everyone eat up," Bruce urged. "Otherwise you're all going home with leftovers."

Which wasn't much of a threat to this crowd.

The conversation stayed pretty innocent and Loki was mostly quiet until Clint made a half joke about their encounter earlier outside the elevator that had Coulson lifting an eyebrow and put Loki on the defensive.

"Tony was fine,” Loki said, speaking up for the first time. “He counted backward from 10 to 1 and then he didn’t say another word about you.”

Which was pretty much the truth, though Tony groaned at the flash of victory in Coulson’s eyes. It was an exercise he’d taught Tony in anger management class that Tony had mocked mercilessly. Yet he was using it. Successfully.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Tony grumbled. “It only works because I picture how stupid it sounded when you were trying to explain it.”

“What’s there to explain?” Natasha asked. “Start at 10, count backwards, don’t be a dick. Anger problem solved.”

“You’re one to talk,” Tony said. “I’ve seen you punch a hole through a wall when you lost at MarioKart.”

“You cheated,” Natasha said.

“I’d like to see you prove it,” Tony said, shrugging and leaning back in his chair, which would have gotten a roll thrown at his head if Clint hadn’t grabbed Natasha’s arm.

“Not in front of company, Tash,” Clint teased.

“Well, no matter the reason, I’m proud of you Tony,” Coulson said, entirely unphased by the near food fight. As if somehow that was part of his day to day dining experiences. “Apparently Loki is a good influence on you.”

Loki blushed and seemed rather intent on spearing the last of his aloo mutter. Tony rolled his eyes. “Stop being lazy, Coulson. If you want me whipped into shape, it’s got to be all you.”

The conversation went on from there, with a lot of teasing and a few mild threats involving butter knives. Really, pretty much a night like any other night when Clint and Natasha were invited to the party. It was nice having Clint around-- it was nice having both of them around. Before Clint and Tony had broken up they were over every other night.

After dessert, Bruce began clearing dishes but Tony stopped him.

“I’ll get them,” Tony said. “Why don’t you take Loki and Coulson up to the roof to show them the telescope I bought you. Cuts right through the city lights after I made a few modifications.”

“A _few_ modifications?” Bruce asked, teasing in voice. “It dispenses green tea, and picks up radio stations from India.”

“Yeah. Like I said, a few,” Tony agreed.

“I’d like to see it,” Loki agreed.

“I would too,” Coulson said, sounding almost eager.

“Go on then,” Tony prodded. “We’ll clean up.”

No one bothered pointing out that Tony had never offered to help clean up after a friend dinner, even once, until that night. Everyone had figured out he had something he wanted to tell them, and needed Loki and Coulson out of the room to do it.

“I need your help,” Tony said, once Bruce had ushered them out the door and Tony had picked up a few dishes.

“Yeah, you must,” Clint said. “If you’re willing to ask for it.”

“Therapy does wonders,” Tony said, playing it off as if he was mocking it, though in reality-- well, it hadn’t hurt. “Anyway, it’s about Loki. So that we’re on the same page, everyone here knows he’s a prostitute, yes?”

“It would be hard to miss,” Natasha said, not unkindly.

“His life is a wreck and I need to know why. I also need to find some men who hurt him and beat the shit out of them. Or-- well, ruin their lives or something. I’ll figure that part out once I find them.”

“Just being devil’s advocate for a moment,” Maria said. “He’s a prostitute. How do you know he didn’t offer to let them hurt him for money? It doesn’t make it right, but it doesn’t make them quite as wrong.”

Tony pulled out his phone and tapped a few times, bringing up the video of Loki tied to the picnic table. It wasn’t a particularly gruesome part, just him laying there, crying and begging. Tony only played three seconds of it before Natasha shook her head. “That’s enough.”

Tony ended it, and pocketed his phone.

“It gets a lot worse from there,” Tony said. “And worse than that a few days later when they bought him from his pimp, tied him up somewhere with another kid, and then used both of them for the next few days. It’s ugly what they did, and if they aren't stopped they'll do it again. Not to Loki, but to someone else.”

“I’ll help,” Natasha said. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“I’m in too,” Clint said. “Loki seems like a good kid. This is bullshit.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Maria agreed.

“Great,” Tony said. “Natasha, I want to hire you to track down Loki’s family and see what’s going on there. I have the names, and I did a bit of quick searching on my phone when Loki was half asleep, but everything I found is suspicious as hell. I’ve met the Odinsons and they didn’t strike me as the kind of people to send their kid to New York as a sex slave. They also didn’t seem like the type to drop off of society radars, but there hasn’t been a news story about them in months. Maybe a year. No pictures, no anything.”

“I can do that,” Natasha agreed.

“Great,” Tony said. “You can take a company jet, and Jarvis? Set that up then put money in Natasha’s account?”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied, which meant it was as good as done.

“I’ll leave in the morning,” Natasha said, and it really was as easy as that.

“And Maria, I--”

“You want me to use my connections with Transportation Security to get you access to their facial recognition software?” she guessed.

“Close,” Tony said. “Except I’ve got the software myself. I just need their data. I need to know who came in and out of New York in the last month by plane, train, or camel. Anything. Any border.”

“I can do that,” Maria said. “And I can even do it without breaking the law.”

“Which is good, because I’m like one-- maybe two-- crimes away from getting an _actual_ slap on the wrist,” Tony said. “But seriously, thanks. It’s not that I couldn’t have made it work myself, but that takes time, and I don’t want these fuckers getting too far down the road before I find them.”

“Which is where I come in?” Clint asked.

“I don’t care how we do it,” Tony said. “I’ll let you decide what’s best while Maria and Jarvis find them for us. But I want them to pay for what they did to him. Then we’ll tie them up for the police or whatever.”

“Vigilante justice,” Clint agreed. “Not always such a bad thing. So are you going to tell Loki?"

"No. I don't think he'd want me to go after them. I think at this point though, he doesn't know what's good for him," Tony replied.

"Careful with that, Tony,” Maria warned. “He's not a stray cat."

“I know that,” Tony said. “But he told me earlier he _deserved_ what happened to him. What you saw in this video, he thinks he deserved that. And all the bruises and the burns and the abuse. You can’t tell me someone who thinks that’s what ought to be happening to them knows their ass from their elbow.”

Which seemed to stun the other three into silence.

“Maybe soon," Tony continue. "Once he’s had some food, and sleep, and we know what the hell is going on with his family, he’ll come around to sense, but until then I’m doing what needs to be done to get him there.”

“It sounds like that’s what he needs,” Clint agreed. “And to be honest-- I wish someone had been around for me, when I was trying to sort out my shit.”

Natasha nodded. “I don’t know where I’d have ended up without Clint. He gave me choices, but he’d already done all the leg work to make things easier.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but the front door opened and Coulson, Bruce and Loki walked back in. Loki looked relaxed, like he felt safe in the presence of those two men.

“So what’d you think of the telescope?” Tony asked them, switching the subject in an instant. “Brilliant, right?”

“We could have used some sugar for our tea, but other than that, I’m impressed,” Coulson said, though Tony could tell from the twinkle in his eyes that he was teasing.

With tasks agreed on, Maria, Clint and Natasha all seemed eager to leave and get started. On Maria's way out, Tony handed her one of the small flash drives he kept as a portable Jarvis. Clint and Natasha decided to take the subway home together, after assuring Loki it had been nice to meet him and that they looked forward to seeing him again soon.

Clint pulled Tony to the side while Natasha put on her coat.

"Take care of him, Tony," Clint said, in a low voice. "I'm glad that you're turning out to be the kind of man who does shit like this. I knew you had it in you."

Tony quirked an eyebrow, then let out a soft oomph when Clint dragged him into a hug. Clint pretty much bolted out of the door after that and Tony let it go without comment since he got what was going on. Clint hadn't been so far from Loki's luck a dozen or so years previous. Seeing Loki helped was probably cathartic. Knowing he had a plan to catch the men who'd hurt Loki was cathartic as fuck for Tony.

He was a little surprised when Coulson and Bruce were still talking after everyone else had left, with no indication Coulson was leaving.

"I think I'm going to bed," Tony said. "Loki, you can take the guest room if you want."

"I can't stay with you?" he asked, sounding stricken.

It was awkward in front of Coulson and Bruce. "You can stay wherever you want," Tony said. "It's entirely up to you."

"Your room," Loki replied. He sounded meek, but not quite as afraid as he had any other time he'd been allowed to make a choice on his own.

They walked into Tony's room together, after saying goodnight to Bruce and Coulson and once they were inside Loki looked wary again.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Tony asked, pulling off his shirt to replace it with a different one that looked almost exactly the same.

"I want you," Loki purred and Tony took a step back without even thinking about it, sitting down hard on the bed.

"No offense, Loki, but it scares me when you go from scared to seductive that quickly. For one, it seems fake, and for another I tend to get beat up immediately after you do."

“It’s not fake,” Loki objected. “And I wasn’t afraid. I’m not afraid to be alone with you. Sometimes beds put me on edge. I don’t have a bed at Stas’s so if I’m sleeping on one it’s because-- Justin--”

Loki trailed off, and Tony just stared at him for a moment.

“Justin _what_?” Tony finally asked. The silence was killing him.

“I can’t talk about it,” Loki said, shaking his head. “Can’t you just fuck me instead of making me talk?”

“I’m not making you do anything,” Tony said, that edge of exasperation coming back again. His tone made Loki flinch and that didn’t do much for Tony’s frustration. “I don’t want to make you tell me. I want you to tell me, because I can’t help until you do. And no, I can’t just fuck you so we don’t have to talk. I tried that with Clint. It didn’t work.”

“There are better ways to use my mouth,” Loki said insistently, stepping forward and pushing Tony’s shoulders back toward the mattress as he climbed onto his lap.

“Loki, _stop_ ,” Tony snapped. “For fuck’s sake, fine, we won’t talk. But I’m not _using_ your mouth. You aren’t an inanimate object. Or an animal. Or a rent boy anymore. G*d, you’re worth so much more than this.”

Loki froze at Tony’s angry tone, and slid off his lap to crawl over to the opposite side of the mattress and yank the covers up over his head as he burrowed under the blankets.

“Will you come out from under the blanket please?” Tony asked. He wouldn’t rip the covers off Loki, but he was incredibly tempted.

Loki didn’t respond, and he didn’t move, and Tony just sighed and stood up to put on his pajama bottoms. When he climbed back onto the bed the lump that was Loki flinched, curling in on himself, still expecting the beating that was never going to come. At least not from Tony.

And for a long few seconds Tony had no idea what he should do. But it occurred to him that he did know what he’d want if it was him, and so slowly, carefully, he lowered himself next to Loki, above the blankets, and wrapped his arm around him and just held him. At first the touch had made Loki tense, but as Tony laid there, content in the silence for once, Loki seemed to relax. His breathing evened out and Tony thought he might have fallen asleep. He pulled away as quietly as he could.

"You talk like him," Loki mumbled, pulling the blanket down a few inches so his voice wouldn’t be quite so muffled. “Or maybe Justin talks like you. But it isn’t quite the same. It’s-- It’s like you have real confidence and you know what you’re talking about and he just wants an audience that can't talk back. He tells me things. And he makes me talk. He makes me say how much I want him, and how-- how much I want his cock. He has machines-- and masks-- and sometimes I think I’ll suffocate, or they’ll burn my face until it blisters-- everything that has happened to me... nothing is as bad as when he comes. And it’s worse because he knows my father-- my father _told_ him where to find me--”

“You’re sure your father would do that?” Tony asked, his mind clicking through every scenario faster than any calculator.

“After the accident, my dad wouldn’t forgive me. Wouldn’t talk to me or look at me. It was all my fault. If I hadn’t messed with Thor's car that day he’d still be able to walk. I just-- I pranked him all the time. He laughed. He'd prank me back. It was our way. But that day-- something went wrong. He drove the car into a tree. He’s paralyzed now-- he can’t move from the neck down and he needs help to breathe. I-- I almost killed him and father-- he sent me away. And I deserve it. If I hadn’t been so _stupid_ and careless I wouldn’t-- I wouldn’t be worthless now. I wouldn’t be used.”

Tony hadn’t actually been expecting all that, and fuck if pieces didn’t start falling into place. Scarily, horrifyingly, terribly falling into place. He paused, because that was a lot to take in. More than he knew how to deal with in the moment. So his mind went to the one place where he could start.

“It’s Justin Hammer, isn’t it?” Tony asked. “The man who knew your father and who hurts you now. It’s him?”

Tony tugged the blanket down, out of Loki’s face.

“Please,” Tony said. “I need to know.”

Loki couldn’t have understood the look on Tony’s face. He wouldn’t know that Justin had tried to kill him. Had _nearly_ killed him, and that he was the reason Pepper had quit and left the US and wouldn’t return no matter how Tony begged. That Justin was supposed to be dead. That Tony has seen him fall and get crushed by the heavy stone walls of the Malibu home the man had just destroyed.

No, Loki didn’t know any of that. Which was probably why it was so easy for him to whisper

“Yes.”


	9. Empty Bellies, Steada Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts fixing things.

Tony let Loki's affirmation hang in the air for more than a minute before he decided to push the thought away. He could dwell on it later, when his heart didn't feel like it was going to beat out of his chest, and the sudden weird ringing in his ears had faded.

"We can stop talking about it now,” Tony said, pulling away from Loki but keeping a hand on his arm to comfort him. “I know this is hard on you."

"How could you possibly know?" Loki asked, doubting Tony could know how much this hurt. 

“I didn’t have the greatest relationship with my dad," Tony started. “And I’ve been betrayed. And I’ve been alone. It’s not anywhere near as bad for me as it has been for you, but I can understand hurt. That’s all. I’ve had good people in my life too-- people who wanted to help me. Which is what I want to do for you.”

“You never did anything not to deserve help,” Loki said quietly, which just made Tony laugh out loud.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asked. “Tell you what. I’ll see what I can pull out of my MIT records and then my court records as an adult. Add that on top of Stark Industries having created enough weapons to have killed more people than I care to calculate, and I think you’ll realize that my combined efforts could definitely win me a Shittiest Person of the Millennium Award. I’m not any better than you. Honestly, I think I’ve done a lot worse.”

Loki considered that and then sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t know what to think anymore. Can we go to sleep now, please?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tony replied. “We’ll sleep. What should I do in the morning if you have another freak out?”

“Just leave me alone for a few minutes. I'll figure it out; I always do,” Loki said.

"It's happened before?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded. "Yeah, sometimes, although it's never been as bad as it was this morning. Stas usually pours water over my head when he hears me and that snaps me out of it."

"I'm not going to pour water over your head," Tony sighed. "I'll leave you alone like you suggested. When you come back to reality, come join me for breakfast."

"OK, g'night."

"Goodnight."

Silence descended on the room but it was broken a few moments later when Loki rolled over to face Tony.

"Tony? Are you still awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah..." Tony mumbled. 

"If today was just an act, and you're going to start hurting me tomorrow, I want to say thanks anyway. Dinner tonight was the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. It was nice to have friends, even if you were pretending."

Tony moved forward across the bed until he was inches from Loki. He placed his arm over the rentboy's waist and pulled him closer.

"Trust me," Tony whispered.

"I'm trying."

Loki buried his face against Tony's shoulder, cuddling so close to him that Tony had to turn a little more to his side to accommodate the way Loki had burrowed against his chest. Surprisingly, both men fell asleep quickly after that.

The first streaks of sunlight were visible through the windows when Tony woke up, completely wrapped around Loki. It took some skillful maneuvering but he managed to extract himself and inch out of the room without waking him. He had just finished making a pot of coffee when Bruce emerged from the bathroom looking happy, calm and refreshed. He was even humming to himself.

“Somebody got laid,” Tony teased, taking a seat at the counter. “He still here?”

“Phil had to leave at 6,” Bruce said evenly, knowing what kind of reaction was coming.

“You and Coulson, huh?” Tony asked with a grin. “Probably a conflict of interests on his part, but let it never be said that I don’t totally get the hot for teacher thing.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and crossed his arms looking entirely unimpressed, though Tony was pleased to see a slight blush to Bruce’s cheeks. It was nice to see him acting so normal. 

“I graduated Anger Management, remember? I only go because you-- and I quote-- refuse to go sit with those rage freaks alone. So I’m not really his student. I’m more like a TA if anything.”

“Still kinky,” Tony said, reaching over to grab a piece of bacon of a plate loaded high with it. “I like it. And I’m glad you’re getting sexy fun times even if I don’t get what you see in Coulson. He seems kind of boring.”

“Phil’s not boring,” Bruce said, defensively enough that once it was out of his mouth he cracked a smile. “He’s not. Anyway, it’s me who’s boring. And out of touch with dating. I think I made an idiot out of myself at least four or five times last night. Also, I didn’t get laid. He stayed the night but we didn’t-- I didn’t--”

“Nothing wrong with that either,” Tony said. “Loki and I shared the bed without sex thing last night. It’s not bad. Kind of like having a bed warmer without the electrocution risk.”

“You do realize that thing you made for your bed last winter was more of a nuclear reactor than a heating blanket, right?” Bruce asked, laughing at the memory of Tony’s near miss of almost setting his bed on fire.

Now it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes, but he was smiling. As much as he was teasing Bruce for being in a good mood, Tony really was as well. And it had been a long time since he’d woken up happy.

“So-- this Coulson thing? You going to keep it up?” Tony asked. “Make an honest man of him? Put a ring on it?”

“It’s a little soon for marriage talk,” Bruce laughed. “I told him I want to take things slow, and he agreed. So that’s what we’re doing. We’re supposed to go see a movie tonight after Group. Which reminds me-- he said you should bring Loki along. We’re doing that all class meet up, and they’ve got a rape survivors group that’ll be there. It might be a good first step toward counseling.”

Which Tony couldn’t argue with. “Yeah, that’d probably be good if he’ll agree to go. I can’t even imagine how much counseling he’s going to need to live anywhere close to a normal life.”

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Bruce asked, turning away from the stove to get a better look at Tony's face.

"Yeah, I do. It's weird though. I've known him for less than two days, we don't have much in common, he keeps trying to molest me because he thinks that's the only way I'll keep him around, and… and I think somehow he’s involved with Justin Hammer," Tony mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on the table. “I'm pretty sure he's not actually dead. So there’s that. And yes, I've thought I've found proof he was alive before and it didn't turn out but this time-- I really think he might be back.”

"Ouch, that sucks," Bruce said, which might have been the understatement of the year, but somehow helped Tony feel better anyway.

"Yeah, it sucks," Tony confirmed. "I'm going into the office today to call up security and see what they think I should do."

At that moment they both heard a sobbing commotion coming from the bedroom. Bruce moved as it to head for the room but Tony shook his head.

"No. Don’t bother. He told me to leave him alone if it happened this morning. He said he'd snap himself out of it on his own and then he'd be fine."

After a few minutes spent eating their breakfast with only the sounds of Loki’s panic filling the apartment, it quieted down and Loki emerged looking shaken but sane.

"Good morning," he said shyly, avoiding looking at either Bruce or Tony.

"Good morning, Loki," Bruce said as he placed a cup of coffee and a plate of waffles and bacon onto the counter at an empty chair.

"This is all for me?" Loki asked.

"All that, and then some, if you want it," Bruce said.

"I'd forgotten what it felt like not to be hungry," Loki admitted. "Sometimes Stas wouldn't let me eat for a couple days at a time. He said food was only for people who were worth something. And I wasn't."

"I think we can all agree Stas was full of shit," Tony said. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Better than I usually do. You still like me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I still like you," Tony affirmed. “I have some errands I need to run this afternoon and I think it might be best if you stay here in the apartment. Bruce is going to be at work but you’ll be fine, won’t you?"

"You trust me here alone?" Loki asked, looking nervously around the apartment.

“Considering you’d be out on the street if you set the place on fire, yeah, I trust you here alone.”

"If you want some company, Clint stayed at Maria’s last night and he said last night he was off today," Bruce said, putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and then moving toward the couch to put on his shoes.

Tony gave Bruce a look of mild irritation, mostly because he just still couldn’t see Clint and Maria together. She was a girl. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Clint likes Loki,” Bruce said. “He texted me this morning to ask about his ribs. Anyway, I'm leaving. You two try not to get in any trouble. I’ll be home at 6 and if you think to order food and have it here we can eat before we need to leave for Anger Management. Loki, we thought maybe you’d like to come along? There’s a big group meeting tonight so there will be a few dozen people there. They’re all nice, and there will be cookies. Phil specifically asked me to invite you.”

"I’ll go if Tony wants me there,” Loki said, deferring to Tony because he had no idea what he was meant to say.

“Yes, I want you to go,” Tony said. Like he’d told his friends the night before-- Loki wasn’t in any place to be making his own decisions. Tony was fine with making them for him.

“Then I’ll go. And... if it isn’t an inconvenience could you ask Clint if he would stay here awhile? I don’t want to be alone.”

Loki’s voice was small and Tony could tell it was hard on him to make a request, which was why Tony agreed immediately. He pulled out his phone and texted Clint, who was at Maria’s and who was perfectly happy to come upstairs and chill with Loki. Which really didn’t surprise Tony at all. Clint could be a good guy. Hell, Clint _was_ a good guy. And more than any of them, Clint could get what Loki was feeling. There were times in his life he’d been really low.

“Clint will be up in a few minutes. I’m going to go get my shower. Jarvis will let him in so you don’t need to worry about the door.”

Tony didn’t mean to do it, but without thinking he leaned over and kissed Loki on top of his head as he walked past the rentboy seated at the counter. And rather than try and explain, or take it back, Tony just kept on walking. 

He had stripped and walked into the shower, when the door slid open a crack.

“Tony?” Loki asked.

“Yeah?”

“That was-- that was really nice. The way you kissed me like you like me,” Loki said softly.

“I do like you,” Tony said.

“I just wanted to say thank you. Again.” There was a pause. “I feel-- I feel like I matter again. I don't-- I don't want to go away so much now,” Loki said.

"Away from the apartment or away-- like _away_?" Tony asked. He remembered how suicidal Loki had seemed that first night.

"Before I wanted it to end. Everything. But I don't feel like that when I remember that not everything is bad. That not everyone wants to hurt me."

“I'm glad,” Tony said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. It was depressing that Loki was so grateful for even scraps of affection. 

"I'm going to go finish eating now," Loki said. "I just wanted you to know."

The door slid shut and Tony leaned against the cool wall behind him trying to block out the tears that stung at his eyes. He was out of the shower pretty quickly after that and when he walked into the common area, Clint was fixing himself breakfast while Loki finished the last few bites of his own.

“Why don’t you go get your shower while I’m still here,” Tony told Loki. “I’ll wait to leave until you’ve gotten dressed and come out to say goodbye.”

Loki hopped up, a little relieved Tony wasn’t leaving him with Clint in a position where Loki would be helpless in a shower. Not that he didn’t trust Clint-- Clint had been nothing but nice to him. But Loki always expected bad things to happen when he was undressed, and Tony being there would help. He headed for Tony’s room to grab fresh clothes and Tony went to watch Clint cook

"I’m not going to touch your boyfriend if that’s what you're worried about,” Clint teased, figuring that was why Tony had sent Loki away.

“I wouldn’t have invited you over if I thought you would,” Tony said honestly, letting the boyfriend comment slide since he knew Clint was just trying to lighten the mood. “No-- I heard from Natasha this morning. She’s in Iceland. The best intelligence she could find put Loki’s mom there six months ago. She set up a meeting with the Odinson Ship Company sales team for tomorrow, like she’s my new Chief of Operational something or other. Stark Industries is going to be interested in buying 5 of the biggest of whatever they’ve got.”

“That’s a big order,” Clint laughed. “Natasha’s idea?”

“Go big, or go home,” Tony said. “It’s a bluff since I wouldn’t buy a paperclip from Odin Odinson after what he did to Loki, but she figured if anything would draw that family out it’d be the biggest sale they’ve ever made. She’s going to tell the sales people that for this much money she talks to Odin or Frigga, or Stark Industries isn’t interested.”

“It’s a good plan,” Clint said. “What’s she going to say if she does get to meet one of them?”

“I’m fine letting Natasha do her thing. She’s a hell of a lot better at getting information out of people than I am. I’m sure whatever’s going on, we’ll know more tomorrow.”

Clint nodded and from there the conversation slipped more comfortably to other topics. What Tony was working on in his lab that he’d neglected for the last three days, and what Clint was doing at the security firm. There worries for Loki, and how great it was that Bruce was going on a date. It was talking and it was nice. 

“Why couldn’t we ever do this before?” Tony asked, as Clint sat down with his plate. “Talk. You always acted like every other word I said annoyed you.”

“It did annoy me,” Clint said, as if that ought to be obvious. “The only thing you ever wanted to talk about was _you_. What you were doing at work or what you had made or how smart you were. And it’s not like I minded at first-- look-- I’m not saying this to be a dick or anything. But you’ve changed, and it’s for the better. I’m sorry if the way we ended things was shitty. Because the way we began them... I liked that part.”

Tony stood, stunned, since it wasn’t like Clint was telling him anything he didn’t already know. It was just weird to hear it laid out like that. Had he really been that bad? Loki walked in from his shower, dressed with damp hair, and Tony figured he’d think about what Clint said later. He could just add it to the stack of thoughts he'd already put off.

“Jarvis can help you call me if you need anything,” Tony told Loki before looking back at Clint. “I’ll be back by 3. Try not to corrupt Loki while I’m gone.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Clint said with a smirk. “Now, Loki-- I know Tony’s got some board games around here...”

Tony locked the door up behind him and headed off to get shit done.

Six hours passed before Tony returned home, a full hour longer than he said he’d be gone, to sounds of groans and laughter that could be heard as Tony opened the front door. When he entered he found Loki surrounded by two pizza boxes, piles of Monopoly money and what appeared to be stacks of yellow post-it notes. He walked over to sit next to the brunette and flipped through the stack of squares that said things like "Let Loki choose the next pizza toppings" "Buy Loki cotton candy" "Find and purchase Loki a stuffed fox" and "Cook omelet for Loki on any requested morning" all written in Clint's slanted handwriting. Tony looked inquisitively at his ex.

"Loki is a Monopoly genius. I ran out of money an hour ago so he let me stay in the game for favors," Clint explained, looking like he was having just about the best time ever. Loki was able to officially win the game in a few more turns while Tony watched, and then Clint said his goodbyes, needing to go home and get ready for his evening plans.

Once he was gone, Tony pulled Loki down onto the soft next to him.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Tony said, brushing his hand against the back of Loki's absently.

"It was fun, but you were gone for longer than you said,” Loki replied.

“I should have called,” Tony admitted. “Sometimes when I’ve got important things to get done I lose track of time.”

“What was so important?” Loki asked.

“This,” Tony said, pulling out his phone and tapping it twice before handing it to Loki. All it showed was a money transfer, with the amount of money shown only in Xs, to a bank in the Cayman Islands.

“Do you understand what this is?” Tony asked.

Loki shook his head.

“You’re free,” Tony said. “I went and found Stas this afternoon.”

Loki opened and closed his mouth a few times, his eyes brimmed with tears as he sat otherwise frozen.

“Breathe Loki. I bought you out completely. I paid off your debt, and then some, so he would never bother you again.”

"I don't ever have to go back?" Loki asked, his voice full of both hope and suspicion.

"Never."

"How much did you pay for me?" Loki asked hesitantly, tapping at the phone screen to try and see for himself though Tony had been careful about making the grand sum invisible. He knew the question would come up and he figured Loki wasn't going to think he was worth it.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to pay me back."

"Nothing comes for free,” Loki said, so evenly that Tony could imagine it was his mantra over the last few months. Surely, every decent thing Stas ever did for Loki probably came back to haunt him tenfold. “Tell me how much you paid.”

"That's not fair to you,” Tony sighed. “You didn’t ask me to buy you out. I didn’t give you any say in the matter. You should only have to pay me back as much as you owed him. How does that sound?"

"I don't know how much that is," Loki mumbled looking down at the floor. He knew Tony wasn't going to like that answer. “After awhile he wouldn’t tell me anymore. It was just too much to ever be allowed to leave.”

"Then lets leave it there. We don't have to talk about it."

"Tell me," Loki demanded, grabbing Tony at his upper arm with a surprisingly firm grip.

"What the fuck, Loki? That hurts,” Tony complained, yanking his arm backward out of Loki’s reach.

"Then hurt me back. I'm yours, right?" Loki said, wrapping his arms around himself and giving Tony that look he always gave him when he thought abuse was coming. “I'm good at math. If I’m worth twenty dollars a fuck then how many times am I going to have to fuck you until I can leave?"

Those words cut Tony to the core. 

"None," Tony said. “I mean that, okay? Until you get to the point that you’re _really_ asking for it I’m not interested in sex.”

"Would you sell me to anyone else? I don't want to be with strangers anymore," Loki mumbled.

Tony sighed. Loki wasn’t getting it.

“I paid five hundred thousand dollars to ensure that you would never have to look at Stas again. One of the conditions of his taking the money was that he has to move out of the country. Today. I own property all over the word, and I offered to let him stay in one of them until he buys a house of his own. I also told him if he ever tries to enter the country again, or tries to sell information or pictures of you, I'll see to it he doesn't live long enough to enjoy his next breath."

Loki looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, but Tony wasn't finished yet, and so he continued.

"I wouldn't sell you to anyone for any amount of money. I stopped by the lab this afternoon to speak with Bruce and he very much wants you to live here with us. We'll get your citizenship settled, and you can take the guest room as your own. And then you can decide wh—" Tony had planned on detailing the rest of his plan to Loki but that was proving to be difficult with the ex-rentboy's tongue stuck in his mouth. Loki was kissing him urgently and as Tony tried to pull away, Loki only pushed back harder, climbing onto Tony's lap to straddle his waist.

"Loki, I don't want you to do this because I bought you," Tony managed to gasp out between kisses.

"I'm doing this for me," was Loki's reply as he raised up enough to tug his shirt over his head. "No one has ever cared about me like you do. Everyone-- even my mum-- they let this happen to me. They let me go. You're the only person who has ever wanted to keep me."

And how could Tony argue with that?


	10. Don't it Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. NSFW. So many tropes.

When Loki had stood up abruptly after a few minutes of kissing and motioned for Tony to follow him toward the bedroom, Tony thought maybe he’d misinterpreted things. He actually had to stay seated for almost a minute just sorting out the confusion in his own head, and willing his erection away to something a little more manageable. When Tony walked through the bedroom door he was surprised to see how quickly Loki had managed to get out of his clothes. The boxer clad ex-rentboy was lying seductively on the bed, still favoring his hurt ribs but looking much recovered and leaving Tony no doubt about what the brunette had in mind. Tony made a completely undignified whine since he knew he was going to have to turn this down.

Except Loki was hot.  
Loki was willing.  
Loki was half-naked on his bed.

Though he had just bought Loki for half a million dollars and fucking him would make Tony the kind of asshole he always swore he wasn't.

That was the one that made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. If he slept with Loki now, would he just be taking advantage of him like everyone else had? Even if his own intentions were mostly pure, he knew that it wouldn't be right. Damn morals.

Tony sat down on the side of the bed to stall for more time.

"You're sure you want this? You're not doing it because I bought you?" Tony questioned as Loki sat up to try and help Tony with his shirt. Tony resisted, tugging it back down and Loki rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I want this. And yes, maybe it has to do with you buying me, but not how you think. It’s not gratitude. It’s-- I forgot what it was like to have a choice. It is _my_ choice. I believe that if I didn't want this you wouldn't make me do it."

Tony sighed then began taking off his shoes. Any resolve he had was melting away. Loki wanted it. Was it still prostitution if he wanted it?

"I want this too," Tony grumbled as he finally let Loki tug his shirt off over his head. "I just don't want to use you the way you've been used before."

"This isn't the same," Loki insisted as he raised up and straddled Tony from behind. Loki wrapped his good arm around Tony's waist and unzipped his jeans then placed several hesitant kisses to the back of Tony's neck as he rubbed his hand softly against the re-growing length under Tony's boxers.

Things moved quickly from there and after some rough fumbling and urgent kissing, both men were out of their clothes and Tony was on top of Loki. He kissed him deeply and without breaking contact reached over to his dresser to fish out a small bottle of lube he was sure was left over from his last guest. After a moment Loki noticed what Tony was doing and pulled away from the kiss to grab the man's arm.

"You don't have to... I don't need it,” Loki said shyly.

"The hell you don't. If you think I'm letting you in me without lube, you are sorely mistaken," Tony insisted cheekily.

He threw all of his weight to the side so it reversed their positions and Tony moved to the bottom. Now on top, Loki made a squeaking sound before tumbling unceremoniously off of Tony to land on the mattress next to him.

"You aren't serious," Loki demanded breathlessly.

"I'm dead serious. Either you're on top or we forget the whole thing. That's the only way I can see this working."

Loki bit his bottom lip and stared intently at Tony. "I'll hurt you. I don't know what to do," he confessed. 

Tony looked stunned. "You mean you've never topped?"

Tony was about as versatile as they came, considering he’d top, bottom, or middle with males, females and those of genders a little less defined.

"I have,” Loki explained quietly. “Not many times, but I have. It's just... I've never done it like a normal person. I don't want to get into it, but any time I've been the one putting it in someone else... the situation was bad. It was usually a punishment.”

Tony shook his head in mild disbelief. Couldn't anything be easy in Loki’s past? He could feel hurt radiating off of Loki and that was unacceptable. Tony'd been thinking about this all wrong. He wasn't going to force Loki to do something bad, he was going to convince him to do something good.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip for a second before reaching for Loki's hand and drawing it up to his mouth, kissing it a few times lightly.

"You won't hurt me. I want this. I want you," Tony reassured him. "I'll prepare myself, if that's what you're worried about."

Loki shook his head. "I can do it," he said.

Only twice in his life could Loki ever remember any client preparing him, but both those times he’d paid close attention since it was something new. At least the lube made it feel less like he was going to hurt Tony. Now Loki was left trying his best to remember what those two clients had done to him. He never enjoyed sex much himself, but for reasons he really couldn’t understand he wanted to enjoy this. Loki was snapped out of his thoughts by the way Tony gave a soft moan and Loki was glad if nothing else, he wasn’t fucking this part up yet. Apparently he'd hit a good spot without even trying.

"Now," Tony whined. 

Loki was surprised by the begging tone from the richest man he’d ever met, but he felt himself get harder in response. He'd never had any control over a situation like this before.

"You really want this? You're sure?" Loki questioned teasingly as he removed his fingers slowly and wiped them on some tissues by the bed.

"Fuck yes," Tony growled, arching his back slightly at the emptiness he felt when Loki pulled away.

"You're not doing this because you feel sorry for me? You really want me?" Loki continued to tease as he warmed up the chilly liquid in his hand and then spread it over himself.

"Don't tease me, Loki," Tony complained, his voice lacking any real bite.

"Tell me why you wanted me on top," Loki demanded as he leaned forward and sucked gently on Tony's collarbone as he moved directly between Tony's knees, still denying the man any more than that, enjoying even the tiniest measure of power.

"Because... because..." Tony wasn't sure he himself knew the truth; this hadn't been what he was planning when he walked in the room. "Because, this way you'll know that it's your choice," he finally choked out. 

Apparently that was good enough for Loki because he pressed gently forward.

"Damn... so good..." Tony mumbled, losing all coherent thought in the sweet mixture of pleasure and pain. He wasn’t opposed to bottoming at all, but it had been awhile and that had been with someone who knew what they were doing, and-- come to think of it, it had been in the bathroom of a fancy restaurant in Paris where Tony was no longer welcome. This was different. Loki was so _careful_ and cautiously sweet. And it didn’t take a genius with have a dozen doctorates to realize Loki was treating Tony the way Loki’d always wished someone would treat him.

Tony was going to have to remember that if he ever got up the nerve (and over the guilt) to let their positions be reversed.

Tony had all but forgotten about the pain after glancing at the pleasure written all over Loki's face. He was radiant. It was about then that Loki managed to hit that place that always made everything feel too damn good. Tony could feel his body shaking as the younger boy drew out of him and then returned again, harder than before. It was like fireworks were going off behind Tony's eyes.

"Oh fuck... so fucking good... don't stop..." Tony wasn't sure any of those words were actually making it out of his mouth, but he knew that was what he was trying to say. Loki did hear something, but to him it just sounded like moans and whimpers and he was trying to concentrate on poker hands to keep himself from going before giving Tony a chance to enjoy himself. He'd never felt anything like this before and he would be damned before ruining it by going too fast in the first few minutes.

_One pair beats high card, two pair beats one pair, three of a kind beats two pair, straight beats three of a kind, flush beats straight, full house beats flush, four of a kind beats full house, straight flush beats four of a kind._

After a moment Loki realized he'd built up a nice pace chanting the poker rules in his head, right about the time Tony bucked wildly beneath him. Suddenly Loki was reminded that although he'd been pounding away, he hadn't done much to help Tony along. Every once in a while a client would give him a handjob during sex, most often stopping before it got anywhere good, but still-- Loki knew that felt nice. He reached down between them and grabbed Tony's length before pumping it in time with his thrusts. That simple action Tony quickly over the edge and Loki became acutely aware of how glad he was Bruce wasn't in the apartment. Tony was a screamer.

Listening to the cries of a well satisfied Tony beneath him was all that it took for Loki to come, and after several more finishing thrusts he laid his sweaty forehead down on Tony's shoulder. For some reason he couldn't explain he felt like crying. That sex was better than he'd ever imagined sex could be. They laid together for a few minutes while Tony tenderly traced intricate patterns on Loki's back. The older man was the first to break the silence.

"Did I hear you whispering the word 'straight' while we were having sex?" Tony asked, his voice full of amusement as he reached over for some baby wipes he kept in his drawer so they could clean up.

"No," Loki insisted, blushing slightly. He removed himself from Tony and sat up, not sure now what exactly he should do.

"Oh, I know I heard it. Were you trying to tell me something? Were you picturing me as a girl?" Tony teased, wanting Loki to stop looking so damn serious. It worked.

"No!" Loki protested with a smallish smile. "You want the truth? I was thinking of poker hands so I wouldn't finish too quickly. You felt amazing... I've never had... It was..." Loki stopped as he felt pesky tears coming back to the corners of his eyes. 

“It’s okay,” Tony said. Normally he hated tears after sex, but damn it, Loki had earned them. “It never has to be bad again. You never have to let anyone fuck you again if this is the way you like it. I swear to fucking g*d, Loki, I am going to keep you safe. Things are going to be better.”

Loki nodded, and wiped roughly at his tears. “I believe you. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No,” Tony said, though he might actually be a little sore later he wasn’t going to put that on Loki. “You were perfect. We’ve got about an hour before we need to have food here for dinner. Do you want to shower first or lay here and relax for a few minutes?”

Loki only considered the question for a few seconds.

“Can I stay in bed for a little bit. I-- I keep thinking this is all a delusion and as soon as I turn away you aren’t really going to be here. Like-- Like Stas hit me too many times in the head and I’m unconscious and any minute now I’m going to wake up and this won’t be real.”

Tony rolled to his side and put an arm around Loki. “I’m not going to disappear.”

“Do you promise?” Loki asked, sounding small and looking down at the sheets.

“I promise,” Tony agreed. 

They laid there for a few minutes, until Tony couldn’t take the sticky anymore. “I’m going to get my shower and then you can. I’ll leave the door open so you can hear me the whole time. You'll know exactly where I am.”

“Thank you.”

Tony took an incredibly fast shower and when he walked out, clad in a towel, Loki was ready to take his own. Tony got dressed, and then checked his phone as he sat back down on the bed. There was a new text from Maria waiting for him.

**-That video was messed up. Watched long enough to get stills of each man’s face and their license plate. Car was a rental. Fake names, paid in cash, credit card used to reserve car was stolen corporate account for local roofing company. No hits on men leaving town by plane or train. May still be in New York.**

Tony sighed, then typed a reply.

**-Don’t suppose you have access to subway cams? City buses?**

Maria replied as quickly as Tony had.

**-No. You can hack them, or there’s always the Metropolitan Transportation Authority. You know Steve Rogers don’t you?**

It wasn’t that Tony _couldn’t_ hack them. He could do it in his sleep. But he’d meant what he said the day before. He was getting dangerously close to the end of justice’s leniency. If he could somehow do most of this above the board, it was safer for him _and_ Loki.

**-The Bussing Boyscout? Yeah, we’ve met. Not my biggest fan.**

**-Do I even want to know?**

**-I pissed on a bus. Not while riding the bus or anything. Just on it. Right before a parade. On camera. It was on the front of every newspaper, how do you not know this?**

**-I’m from Canada. The only news I watch is Hockey Night Tonight. Talk to Rogers. He can do this. Won’t even need the video, just the stills I nabbed.**

**-Fine.**

At least he knew more now than he’d known before and it was pretty damn likely the men who’d hurt Loki were still in town. Pieces were falling into place, and he knew Maria was right; Steve Rogers had the power to help. The question was: would he?


	11. Like the Wind is Always Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's plan keeps moving forward! Lots of guests popping in this chapter.

If Tony thought it would be hard to arrange a meeting with Steve Rogers he was wrong. After dinner, he, Bruce and Loki took a town car to the YMCA and there was the tall, blond man in the flesh, standing across the gymnasium. Coulson was the first one to greet them inside, and immediately Tony wanted to know why Steve was there. It seemed too damn convenient.

“What’s he doing here?” Tony demanded. “Rogers has never come to group meetings before.”

Loki was already nervous and Tony’s instant unhappiness made things worse. Loki took a half-step behind him, trying to make himself small and Tony winced.

“I’m not upset,” he lied. “I just feel like I’m being set-up somehow.”

“Take a breath, Tony,’ Coulson said, in his usual calm tone. “I invited Steve to come tonight-- along with several people who aren’t going to be familiar to you-- for the same reason I invited Loki.”

“He’s an ex-rent boy?” Tony asked skeptically, though when the words made Loki look even more miserable, Tony wrapped an arm around him. “Sorry, Loki-- Just-- It’s hard to explain. Are you spying on me, Coulson? That’s all I want to know.”

“I suggested Steve explore the Grief and Loss Support Group two weeks ago,” Coulson said seriously. “Not everything is about you, Tony. And Steve Rogers is a good man. There’s no reason to be angry he’s here.”

“He’s a boy scout,” Tony said. “He’s a _rule_ follower.”

“Perish the thought,” Coulson said. 

“Tony,” Bruce said, folding his arms across his chest and smirking at his friend. “You have entirely the wrong idea about boy scouts. I was a boy scout for awhile. Camp involved a lot of pot. Some nudity.”

“You’ll have to tell me more about that,” Coulson said, somehow keeping a straight face though Tony screwed up his nose.

“I’d tell you two to get a room, but then I’d hear the bed knocking against the wall all night.”

“All night?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bruce is a student of all things tantric. The meditation. The hours and hours of sexy sex,” Tony supplied, at the exact same moment Bruce winced and laughed.

“Tony!” he said, trying to cut his roommate off.

“What?” Tony asked. “Don’t be ashamed of that, Brucey. You should be shouting it off the top of the damn Chrysler building.”

Bruce shook his head, and Coulson actually smiled. “As much as I’m enjoying learning more about Bruce I need to meet with a few of the other group leaders to see about kicking things off. The cookies are over there, punch too. Don’t even think about spiking it,” he added, aiming that toward Tony. “Alcoholics Anonymous is here. You’d burn in hell.”

“I’m probably going to end up there either way.”

“Hell or Alcoholics Anonymous?” Bruce asked.

“Both,” Tony replied. “As if you need to ask.”

They went for cookies first, and Tony was amused to watch Loki try to pick just one. He looked totally overwhelmed as he stared at the long lines of oreos and odd-shaped cut outs of every different color.

“You can have one of each,” Tony told him. “Hell, you could have ten of each. No one’s going to stop you.”

“You’ll make him sick,” Bruce said. “Loki, you can take whatever you want, but maybe try not to gorge?”

Loki ended up selecting two pale green star-shaped sugar cookies and they all picked up cups of punch. They took seats with the rest of the Anger Management group, and Tony took it upon himself to do the introductions.

“Loki, this is Darcy Lewis-- She’s crazy. Straight up crazy. And this is Erik Selvig, he’s less angry crazy and more a feisty drunk. And this is Jane Foster. She only gets angry if you touch her things, which I try very hard not to do.”

“You took my phone and installed a picture of your butt as the wallpaper,” Jane pointed out.

“You punched me, so we’re even. And guys, this is Loki. He doesn’t have an anger problem, but he’s our new roommate so Coulson said he could come see what he’s missing.”

“You’re cute. And young. Why are you shaking up with two old guys?” Darcy asked, never one to mince words.

“I don’t think they’re old?” Loki asked, not quite sure what to do with all eyes on him.

“I resemble that remark,” Tony quipped. “Anyway Darcy Lou Who, Bruce and I are awesome roommates, and you’re just jealous we didn’t invite you to the party.”

“Erik Selvig and Jane _Foster_?” Loki asked, slightly out of tune with the conversation and clearly impressed, his eyes slightly wide with recognition at the names of the scientists.

“Wait. You’re impressed by _them_ but not by me?” Tony asked.

“I’d already met you,” Loki deadpanned, before hiding a smile behind his cookie. He had been impressed by Tony. It was really just that Tony was such a whirlwind of words it was hard to do much but stare in confusion when he spoke.

“Actually, Loki, I believe we’ve me twice,” Erik said, perfectly kindly though Loki tensed and the look Tony and Bruce gave Erik was almost comical. All three men were assuming Erik meant they’d “met” in a client/rent boy sort of way, though Erik cleared it up quickly when he saw Loki’s face.

“I knew your mother when we were children. I don’t think you were out of diapers yet the first time I saw you. She had you and your brother out for a walk with her parents. I remember you clearly, because you were so small but you spoke plain as day. Thor was still grunting and running around like a wild animal, but you were a tiny gentlemen. And then we met again when you were around 15. Your parents had a party for their anniversary and--”

“Hey, wait. I was there,” Tony said. “I remember that. I could have met you then, Loki.”

“Maybe,” Loki replied, sounding shy. No doubt the memories weren’t doing a lot for his mental health.

“If I recall, Tony,” Erik continued. “The only thing you met that night was the fist of a Norwegian Banker whose wife you groped. And then the floor.”

Erik said it was the sort of good-natured delight that made Tony roll his eyes and laugh, though he wasn’t laughing when he saw just how stricken Loki looked. Loki had pushed the cookies away and he was blinking tears out of his eyes and glancing toward the door looking for all the world like he just wanted to run.

Tony slid his hand onto Loki’s knee to squeeze it just as Coulson walked over with none other than Steve Rogers trailing behind him to introduce him to Bruce and Tony.

“You talk to Steve,” Bruce said, leaning in to whisper to Tony as they approached. When Loki had gone to the restroom before they’d left for the Meetup, Tony had taken the opportunity to fill Bruce in on everything Clint, Natasha and Maria had reported back, so Bruce knew why talking to Steve could be helpful. “I’ll take Loki outside for some air.”

“He might run,” Tony said.

“I can handle it,” Bruce assured him. “Loki, let’s go outside for a minute? It’s getting kind of warm in here.”

“I’ll go with you,” Coulson offered, seeing the look on Loki’s face and figuring he might be some help although he didn’t know what was wrong.

Bruce and Coulson ushered Loki away, Bruce’s hand lightly on Loki’s back, and Phil carrying Loki’s cookies and juice. Rrik looked at Tony apologetically. “Did I say something wrong?”

“He’s estranged from his family,” Tony said. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I wouldn’t have known or ever thought it possible,” Erik said. “Frigga isn’t the sort of woman to become estranged from a son.”

“It sounds like it was all his dad’s A+ parenting skills,” Tony said, though he didn’t give Erik a chance to reply before standing so he could meet Steve Rogers in a way that didn’t involve pissing on one of his busses.

“Hey Steve. Good to finally meet you with my pants zipped.” Because apparently Tony liked to prove first impressions right. Though surprisingly enough, Steve just smiled at Tony’s greeting.

“This is significantly less awkward, yeah,” Steve replied, holding out a hand to Tony.

“Look,” Tony said, figuring he should just get this out of the way before he had a chance to make a giant ass of himself and Steve would refuse to help. “I know this is weird, and it’s probably going to sound like I’m hitting on you, which I’m not. But could we talk somewhere alone for a minute? Promise I’ll keep it in my pants this time.”

“G-d, with that kind of offer how could he resist?” Darcy asked.

“No comments from the peanut gallery,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Please? I don’t want to have to get down on my knees and beg here.”

“I’d make him beg,” Jane piped in, mostly because she liked Tony and this was always a side of him that cracked her up.

“I’m not-- I wouldn’t make you beg,” Steve said, sounding all too nice considering his interactions with Tony up to that point. “Lead the way.”

“Remember-- just because he gives you a cookie doesn’t mean you owe him anything!” Darcy called after him.

“Don’t join Anger Management,” Tony said, as he led Steve through the auditorium where they were meeting to Coulson’s tiny office. It was kept locked, by a keypad, but Tony typed in the right number as if he’d set the thing himself. He hadn’t. But that wasn’t the point. Once the door was shut behind them, Tony sat down against the desk, stomach slightly knotted from how sure he was this wasn’t going to work.

“I need to find some men,” Tony said.

“For... dating?” Steve asked, since he was not at all clear what was going on and it was the only reason he could think Tony would have needed to get him alone. “I know a guy who’s--”

“Not for dating,” Tony clarified. “Let me try this again. I need to find some bad men who hurt a friend of mine. I’m trying to keep it mostly above the board because I picked a really fucking inconvenient time to stop breaking the law. Maria Hill thinks the men are New York, and they’re avoiding national travel. Which leaves New York Transit since no one avoids the subways in New York, not even me. So I was wondering if I gave you their pictures and some facial recognition software, if you could install it and let my programming do the work on getting a feel for what these assholes are up to.”

Steve blinked a few times as he tried to take that in. Which Tony took as a small victory since it wasn’t an immediate no.

“Please,” Tony said. “These men have hurt more people than just my friend.”

“I’m not saying no,” Steve said, holding up a hand to stop Tony before he started rambling again. “Average people need to take a few seconds some times. Think things through. We can’t all be Tony Stark.”

Tony bit his lip trying not to just hurry Steve along, because seriously. Tony was not good at waiting.

“I’ll help you,” Steve said. “I’ve got the access and the authority to do it. But I’d like to know what you’re going to do with the information because if these are men who hurt people it should go to the police.”

“It will,” Tony assured him. “Right after Clint and I find them, ask them a few questions, and cathartically punch them in their stupid, ugly faces a few times.”

Steve laughed, much to Tony’s surprise, since a boy scout really shouldn’t laugh about those kinds of threats.

“I’m not sure Anger Management class is the place to plot this out,” Steve said.

“That’s because you don’t understand just how bad it was,” Tony said, a seriousness in his voice that was really damn unusual for him. “Look-- that kid out there at the table with me? His name is Loki, and up until this afternoon he was a prostitute with a really nasty pimp and the kind of clients you’d find in a horror movie. These men tortured him within an inch of his life, and they did it to another kid too. Everything I’ve been able to find out about them has been bad-- top level bad. And suspicious as hell. I just want justice. If it has to start out as vigilante justice, it’ll get to the right place eventually.”

Steve nodded, looking thoughtful. When he’d met Tony for the first time, he’d taken him for the spoiled, man-child that Tony appeared to be, and it was nice to be proven wrong. To see that he could care about someone other than himself.

“Do you have the pictures on you?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, right here,” Tony said, pulling out his phone and a small flash drive. He handed the drive to Steve and brought up the pictures Maria had pulled for him on his phone. “If this isn’t a high enough res I can send you more. Jarvis can do better.”

Steve looked at the picture and paled slightly. “Tony-- I’m not going to need better pictures. I recognize these men. They’re dead.”


	12. Don't it Seem

“Dead?” Tony asked, his mouth going tight at the instant disappointment he felt. Loki deserved justice, damnit, and that wasn’t going to happen if someone else got to the bastards first.

“Dead,” Steve confirmed. “I saw the bodies myself. They were found in a subway station in midtown. They’d been tortured. It wasn’t pretty.”

Which did console Tony a little, but only a little. “Well, shit. Do they know who did it?”

“Not a clue unless the police know something they aren’t telling me, which could very well be the case. Did you have questions for them, or was your plan pure vigilante justice?”

“I had questions,” Tony said. Mostly why. Possibly if they had a connection to Justin Hammer in any way, or if they’d just randomly found Loki, though now that he thought about it, it might be a question Stas could answer just as easily. He likely knew the men if they’d bought Loki twice.

“You look upset,” Steve observed, though he didn’t sound accusatory. Just matter of fact.

“It’s been a weird week,” Tony said. “Thank you, though. You were willing to do it, before you knew I was talking about dead men. I had you all wrong.”

“Let me guess—Uptight rule follower?” Steve asked.

“I may have used the words boy scout,” Tony admitted.

“I get that a lot,” Steve said, pushing away from the desk. “Back in the army the guys called me Captain America. Apparently I give off a goody two shoes, patriotic vibe.”

“I like that,” Tony said, pulling out his phone and flicking through a few different screens. “Usually I give people my own nicknames, but Cap suits you. I should get back to Bruce and Loki, but let me know if you hear anything else about those men? I put my number in your phone.”

“You what?” Steve asked, looking at Tony with suspicious wonder. He flipped open –yes _flipped_ open—his out of date phone and there it was. "How?"

“That may be old tech, but it’s tech. See you around, Captain," Tony said.

He walked out of the office leaving Steve there shaking his head. He found Loki and Bruce, still outside with Coulson. The men were telling Loki the story of Tony and his most recent brush with the law, and by the time Bruce got to the Llama, Loki was in tears from the laughter. Which was a nice sound.

“That llama had it coming,” Tony protested, squeezing between them so he could put an arm around Loki. “Anyway—Coulson, are you going to nail me for not being here if Loki and I don’t stay. There’s just something I think he ought to know, and I’d rather not dread it for the next two hours when we could just get to it now.”

“I’m not going to nail you for anything, Tony,” Coulson replied. “I’ll sign off on your court papers that you attended session tonight. You came, and now you can leave with my blessing.”

“Want me to send a car for you when it’s over?” Tony asked Bruce.

“No. Phil and I were talking about going out for coffee after group and he’d already offered to drive.”

“Great,” Tony said. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. So basically, feel free to do all the things. Safe things. Coulson, be good to Bruce.”

It was as close as Tony ever got to a brotherly warning, but he felt it needed to be said. He was protective of his friend. He didn’t have enough to spare.

“Mind if we walk?” Tony asked Loki, who was looking stiff and nervous, as if he thought Tony was about to delivery shitty news.

“We can do whatever you want,” Loki said honestly.

“We’ll walk then,” Tony said. “Fresh air and all that.”

For almost two blocks Tony didn’t say a word. He really wasn’t sure where to start. And then in typical Tony fashion when he started it all came out in one sudden gust.

“The four men who hurt you at the mall and then the hotel are dead. Steve Rogers told—“

“I never told you they hurt me at the mall. I told you they took me to the mall,” Loki said, stopping on the sidewalk. “I didn’t want anyone to know what happened. How do you even know who those men were? And how do you know that they’re dead?”

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Tony said. “Because I didn’t want you to freak out or try and stop me or tell me that you deserved what they did to you, when I know that you didn’t. Coulson is a mall cop on the side, remember? There was a tape-- security footage“

“A _tape_?” Loki asked. “Of what?”

“The mall. The picnic table.”

Loki paled. “You saw it? He gave it to you to watch?” Loki sounded near tears, and he grabbed for the wall behind him for support.

“Jarvis watched more of it than I did. Just long enough to—“

“You had _no_ right!” Loki shouted. “No right to watch that. Or to interfere.”

“Interfere?” Tony asked. “If I hadn’t interfered they’d probably be fucking you right now in some new and creative place. A carnival. A science museum. Who the fuck knows? They were bad men who were hurting you and I thought maybe you’d be a little relieved they’re dead.”

“I’m-- I’m not--“ Loki stammered. The force of his shock was too much. The knowledge that Coulson and Tony had seen him tied to that table at his most vulnerable and raped… Loki was horrified beyond anything he’d ever known. When it was private he could at least pretend it hadn’t happened. He sank to the dirty sidewalk and put his hands over his face, breaking into hushed sobs as he bit at the inside of his cheek to stay quiet.

“Loki. Please understand. I only wanted to help. I only wanted to make sure those men were found so they couldn’t hurt you again. I want to keep you safe.”

Loki didn’t reply and Tony didn’t have a chance to say anything else as a flash of light caught his attention, and then another. Fucking paparazzi. It took him a second to figure out where it was coming from, and Tony didn’t want to leave Loki crying on the ground to chase the bastard down.

“Fuck off,” Tony called, flipping off the camera. “Try some human fucking decency!”

Though of course, rarely did paparazzi travel alone and rather than the man leaving two men joined him, taking pictures and speaking excitedly into phones. Thankfully Tony’s reputation for breaking cameras kept the photographers at a slight distance but there was just no damn way Tony could shield Loki from what was about to happen.

A burly man appeared around the corner, took in the scene, then made for Tony and Loki and Tony was already to tell him to fuck off as well when the man stopped a few feet away, shrugged out of his suit jacket and held it out for Tony.

“You can have it,” he said. “Let your friend hide under it, and if you get him up I’ll bring my car around.”

Tony recognized the suit jacket in his hand as a valet jacket from the hotel that would have been around the corner from where they’d stopped.

“Great, thanks,” Tony agreed, not caring all that much if it was a hotel car or just some other suckers car this guy was stealing. Another flashbulb joined the crowd and Tony draped the jacket up over Loki as he dropped to his knees. “M’not ashamed of you but I’m not going to let these bastards turn you into a front page story until you’re ready for that. If you’ll let me help you up, we’ve got a car coming.”

Loki didn’t reply, but he did stand. His face was entirely covered by the jacket of the valet, and Tony put an arm around him, pulling him close.

“I’m sorry you’re upset,” Tony said, close enough he knew Loki would hear. “I’m sorry I’m an ass that goes about things the wrong way every time I try to help someone. I’m a shitty friend. An even shittier garden. I don’t play well with others. I get that. I’m trying. I swear to fuck I’m trying. It’s not much but it’s the best I can do.”

“I’m not mad,” Loki said, the coat muffling his reply, but it was still there. Making Tony feel a little bit less like a complete tool.

“I’ll tell you everything if you want to know. There’s more. I’m working on more.”

“Not out here,” Loki said. “Not with a coat over my head. At home-- if I can still stay… if you aren’t angry…”

“Loki. There is no damn way I’m kicking you out, no matter how pissed off you get at me. When you leave, it’s going to be because you’ve gotten your shit sorted and you want to go. And here-- a ride. Finally.”

The photographers across the street were having a field day clicking pictures of Tony standing with a young man covered by a coat, but Tony was done caring. He opened the door to the hotel’s town car, gave Loki a nudge to get him and then climbed in after him, slamming the door behind him.

“Thanks,” Tony told the driver, before giving him his address. “Mind driving us around for a minute to lose those assholes?”

“Not at all,” the driver said. “The name’s Happy by the way. Happy Hogan.”

“You gonna get in trouble for this?” Tony asked.

“Eh, I was on my way out anyway,” Happy shrugged. “Figured if I was going to get canned it might as well be for helping someone instead of over being accused of stealing change out of the cupholder in some dickwad’s Mazerati. Like I’d risk my job over 50 cents.”

“Well, man, I appreciate the help. Taxi drivers aren’t all that fond of paparazzi rescues. Too big of a chance they’ll get photographed and someone from their past will recognize them. If you’re in the market for a job, I’m in the market for a driver.”

“No shit. Really?”

“Yeah, why not. There are forms probably. Non-disclosures. Maybe taxes? Not sure, people do that for me. But I’ll hire you. You’d be working for Stark Industries, not for me personally, because they have retirement plans and dental and all that good stuff. A fair salary. A car.”

Tony really thought it was a brilliant idea, particularly because Happy had done one hell of a job weaving in and out of traffic getting them away from prying eyes. When they finally pulled up to the apartment building, Loki had tugged the jacket off from over his face and Tony had pulled out a business card and written “Hire this guy” on the back of it.

“Take this over to the Stark Industries building and hand it to receptionist. She’ll know what to do.”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve hired someone off the street?”

“Honestly? That’s how I tend to do most of my direct hiring,” Tony said with a shrug. “Thanks again.”

Folded against the business card was a 100 dollar bill, and Happy’s eyes widened. “The job would have been tip enough.”

“I pay what people are worth,” Tony said. “You’re going to have to get used to it. Now get this car back to the hotel then get to Stark Industries. I may need to go somewhere tomorrow.”

Happy was beyond pleased to pop out of the car and open the door to help the kid out, and then close it once Tony was on the sidewalk as well.

“Probably goes without saying, but Loki’s got reasons not to want to be found,” Tony said. “I’d appreciate you not giving any comments.”

Happy got a better look at Loki and nodded. Tony knew exactly what he was seeing. Loki was still sharply thin, and his eyes were wide with nerves. He still favored his ribs and he stood in Tony’s shadow as if he was waiting for a hit to come. They must have made quite the pair.

Tony ushered Loki upstairs, and once inside Tony collapsed on the couch. 

“Well this has been one hell of an evening,” he sighed. “Come on. Sit down with me. I’ll tell you what I’ve done. If after you’ve heard everything, you want out of here, I’ll get you a hotel room and hire you a bodyguard, okay? I mean that. You getting pissed about this is totally fine and I’ll still make sure you’re taken care of. It’s all my fault.”

Loki really had no idea what was coming. “Okay,” he said slowly. “What have you done?”

“Natasha and Steve Rogers know about the tape. They were helping me track those fuckers down. Clint knows about the tape, too. Once we found those men he was going to come with me so we could beat the shit out of them and interrogate them to find out why they did it.”

“I know why they did it,” Loki said, not looking angry like he had earlier. Apparently everything that had happened on the street had drained him of his energy. “I’m a whore. Was a whore. They paid. They could do whatever they want.”

“No. They really didn’t have that right,” Tony argued. “I’ve got no qualms about prostitution if the person doing it is happy, willing and can leave whenever the fuck they want. You weren’t a prostitute. You were a sex slave. You get that, right? You couldn’t leave. You didn’t have any say. Those men were bastards that committed crimes on top of crimes. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

Tony felt like he was repeating himself a hundred times a day, but damn it, eventually Loki was going to believe him. And while Loki still looked doubtful, something in his expression crumpled and he leaned against Tony’s side, nuzzling his face against his shoulder.

“You really believe that?” Loki asked. “You really _don’t_ think I deserved what I got?”

He sounded so young then. Tony knew he could have crushed Loki with a word, the way the young man looked up at him with eyes so wide and trusting he could have been a child.

“I swear. Nothing you have ever done could have made you deserve what’s happened to you. And I’m never going to let it happen again.”

Loki pulled up his knees and tucked them under him so he could lean against Tony. “Was there anything else?” he asked. “Anything you haven’t told me yet?”

“Yeah,” Tony confirmed. “Natasha is in Europe, posing as a Stark Employee to buy a couple of war ships from your father. I want to know what the fuck he was thinking, but setting up a meeting with him is pretty much impossible outside of business. Even then, there are no pictures of him or interviews with him dating from the days around when you were first sent to New York. The same goes for your mother and brother. It’s like they’ve dropped off the Earth.”

“That’s because of Thor’s injury,” Loki said. “He was their pride and joy. Without him, they have no reason to go on. I mean that. He was their world. I was just a mistake. One they were all too happy to send away to rot.”

And while he’d said it with a sort of bitter, ‘I don’t care’ attitude, Tony knew better. There was pain in Loki’s eyes, and a heavy sadness in his voice.

“We’re going to sort it out,” Tony assured him. “As long as you’re okay with this,” he added. “I was going to do it with or without you, but that was wrong. You should have some say. I don’t want to be just another person who forces you into shit.”

Loki considered it for a few seconds and then nodded. “I want to know. Why-- why father let this continue so long. I thought-- I was so sure-- if I just let myself be punished. If I did what Stas wanted, that would be enough for him. That’s why I never tried to escape. If I was good enough, my family would want me again.”

“They don’t deserve you,” Tony said, leaning in to kiss Loki on the forehead. “We may not know all the answers, but I know that one for absolute sure.”


	13. Like There's Never Any Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha starts to put together some pieces and things don't look good.

Loki fell asleep not long after Tony’s explanation, and Tony carried him carefully into his bedroom, figuring Loki would only take it as a rejection if he woke up in the guest room alone. He carefully undressed him down to his boxers, not the least bit tempted to try anything else. He hated that Loki had missed dinner, but hopefully the cookies would tide him over until breakfast.

Tony put on his own pajamas, brushed his teeth, then fell asleep in his bed next to Loki. When he woke the next morning he crept out to the hall, and as soon as the door was closed behind him, Jarvis spoke.

“You have an urgent message from Ms. Romanoff. She asked that you contact her as soon as you were awake.”

“Shit,” Tony said, rubbing his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“She was very specific. She didn’t want you notified until you woke on your own, sir. Shall I bring her up in the living room or the kitchen?”

“The kitchen,” Tony said, needing coffee for this shit. “Main screen. And start the coffee.”

Jarvis managed to take care of all that on his own, and as the sound of water rapidly heating up filled the kitchen, Nastasha appeared on the screen.

“You look like hell,” Natasha said.

“And good morning to you, too,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s afternoon here. And we’ve got a problem. Loki’s mother is in trouble. Maybe his whole family.”

“What?” Tony asked, wishing hard he had coffee in his system for this conversation. “What did she say?”

“Nothing. We talked about the ships I said you’re going to buy. It’s what she didn’t say. Did you know Loki’s mother was the daughter of an ambassador?”

“Ummm. No?” Tony asked. “Not sure how that’d be relevant.”

“They have a high rate of kidnapping. Sort of like being raised a Stark I’d think. They’re all taught hand signals, to show distress and to pass along messages. When proof of life is requested, if their picture is taken or a video is displayed they can send messages that way. It’s top secret.”

“But you know?” Tony asked, somehow unsurprised.

“I do,” Natasha confirmed. “But I don’t know every hand signal used by every government. What I do know is that I did my research before I met her and when I saw on her profile her father was an ambassador, I thought it couldn't hurt to give her a chance to give a discrete okay, if everything was okay. I repeatedly gave her the hand signal for ‘all is well’ and each time she returned ‘distressed’.

I asked about her family. Her husband and her sons each by name. Every time she signaled back ‘distressed’ except for Loki. With him she signaled ‘missing’. Which I would take to know that she knows where Thor and her husband are, but she doesn’t know where Loki is. I don’t know how this matches up with what Loki has told you about why he’s in New York, but there may be more to this story than we first believed.”

“What did she say out loud when you asked about Odin and her sons?” Tony asked.

“Out loud she told me that Odin was sorry he couldn’t meet with us but he’s been busy, Thor is still recovering from his accident and Loki is in University abroad, which we know isn’t true.”

“Could this be a trap?” Tony asked.

“For us? Possibly. But I don't think what's happened to them had anything to do with you in the beginning. I think someone has kidnapped 3/4th of this family, and whoever it is has control of the business and the finances. It isn’t like an order for a couple war ships comes in every day. If they want a boost in money, they need our contract, and they took a risk letting Frigga out to be the face of the company. They’re probably threatening to hurt the rest of the family if she tried to get help or let me know anything was wrong. Along with her and me, she had four _assistants_ in the room. I got pictures of their faces. Jarvis has that information as well.”

“Shit,” Tony sighed. “I don’t suppose you had a tracker to plant on her so we know where she went?”

“Tony, I’m not an amateur,” Natasha said. “Of course I had a tracker. I fed Jarvis the information earlier. It tracked her to the outskirts of town and then she disappeared.”

“So underground?” Tony asked.

Natasha nodded on the screen.

“Whatever I’m paying you, have Jarvis double it. And remind me not to piss you off. Do you mind sticking around there?”

“No. But if we’re looking at an extraction I think you should send Clint to join me. I could do it alone, but he and I have done this before.”

“Budapest, right?” Tony asked.

Natasha shrugged. She didn’t talk about her past. “Send Barton. I’ll check back in tomorrow, and Jarvis can keep you updated otherwise.”

“Thanks, Nat,” Tony said. “Try not to get into any trouble.”

She just smiled at that one and then the screen went black. 

“Jarvis, can you relay the video feed of that to Clint?” Tony asked.

“I can, sir. Also, I feel you should know that Loki appeared at the kitchen door while you were speaking to Ms. Romanoff and he heard much of what was said. He is currently in the bedroom packing his things.”

“Fuck, Jarvis. Couldn’t you give a guy some warning?” Tony sighed. Not that he hadn’t planned on telling Loki all of it, but it was more complicated if he found out that way. 

“My apologies, sir,” Jarvis said without any further explanation. Not that Tony needed one. Sometimes Jarvis really did have a mind of his own.

“Loki?” he asked, as he walked back to his room.

“I need to go home,” Loki said. “I need to make sure my mother’s okay. And Thor--”

Loki sounded so genuinely terrified that Tony crossed the room and put a hand on his arm. “Okay,” Tony agreed. “I’ll get you there, but I’m going with you. And whatever plan Natasha comes up with, that’s what we’re going to have to do. She and Clint are professionals. We’re just going to be in the way if we try to do this on our own.”

Loki nodded, and then a few seconds later he sat hard on the bed and buried his face in his hands. The tears were totally called for in this situation and Tony wrapped an arm around him as he sat down next to him and pulled him a little closer.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Tony said, unable to even venture a guess, which was totally unusual for him.

“I don’t know,” Loki sniffed. “This whole time-- I called and I left them messages and I waited-- and I waited some more and I thought they hated me-- I thought they didn’t care... But what if mum still cared. What if she did but she couldn’t get to me? If she didn’t get the messages? What if... what if she still loves me? I’ve just-- I’ve resigned myself to knowing she hated me... I deserved to be hated...”

“Oh G-d, Loki,” Tony started. “I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. We’ve got no fucking clue what’s really going on there but from what Natasha said she seemed worried about you and your brother both. It’s possible she doesn’t know where you are or what happened to you, isn’t it? Or maybe things got interrupted right after you left? We can’t know until we rescue her, and with Natasha and Clint on it, it won’t take long.”

Loki took a deep, stilling breath, and lifted his chin, turning to look at Tony with barely masked adoration.

“Thank you,” he said. “I don’t know what you think I did to deserve your kindness but I appreciate it more than I could ever show you. But I’ll try. If you’ll let me, I’ll do anything you want to pay you back.”

“Nope, no way,” Tony said, giving Loki a light nudge as he stood. “I am all too happy to have you in my bed, but not for any other reason than you wanting to be there. If you want to thank me, bake me a cake when we get back. Otherwise, we’re good. Now come on, we need to pack. And Jarvis? Get us a Stark Plane and a pilot?”

“Will Clint do, sir? He just requested a plane to pilot to Norway.”

“Oh right-- pilot. Sure, he’ll work. Let him know what’s going on and we’ll meet him at the hangar in 45 minutes. Oh, and call that new driver I hired. See if he can take us. Also, take care of all the things I haven’t thought of yet. Hotels, a car and driver there. Basically everything that you think might be necessary.”

“Reservations are being made as I speak,” Jarvis said.

“If you had a face I would kiss it,” Tony said.

“You really aren’t my type, sir. But thank you the same.”

Which even made Loki smile as he shoved the last of his meager possessions (mostly the clothes Tony had bought him) into a plastic bag. Tony didn’t manage much more than that, though his were in a duffel bag, and by the time they got downstairs, Happy was there with a car from Tony’s garage, waiting for them.

“Awesome, you got the job,” Tony greeted the man with a smile.

“I sort of had an in with the boss,” Happy laughed.

It was a few seconds later a flashbulb went off and Tony realized there was more than one photographer outside of his building waiting for him and his mystery companion to emerge. Apparently whatever they’d gotten of Loki the day before hadn’t been clear enough to print.

Only this time Loki barely seemed to notice and Tony was _so_ over domestic drama at that point. He had bigger fish to fry. So he simply let Happy open the door for Loki and then climbed in after him. Jarvis had already given Happy the address, so at least Tony could relax in the car, keeping an arm around Loki’s shoulder as the young man stared out the window with a far away expression. Happy took a few diversionary turns to lose the reporters, but other than that it was uneventful. When they arrived at the airport, Clint was waiting for them, dressed in tactical gear and looking every bit the professional he was.

“How you doing, Loki?” Clint asked, once they were in the privacy of the plane, the three of them alone. Generally Tony had a whole flock of flight attendants at his disposal, but for this trip he preferred to go it alone.

“I don’t know,” Loki said, answering the question honestly. “I just want to be in Norway. I don’t care if my mum knew-- or if Thor knew-- and they didn’t help me. I just want to make sure they’re all right.”

Clint nodded. “We’ll know soon. For now, just hang tight. We’re aiming to get there fast so it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

Loki nodded, not really sure what he was in for. Tony thanked Clint then led Loki back to the lounge part of the airplane, steering him to the couch to avoid the bed. Loki let himself be led around, not saying much except to whisper thank yous. Tony grabbed a bottle of scotch from the shelf, and two tumblers and sat down next to him.

“Want a drink?” Tony asked.

Loki turned his head to look at Tony and then the bottle. “Do I have to?”

“What? No,” Tony said, realizing of course nothing could be so simple. “I just thought it might take the edge off the trip and the waiting. I can get you some water instead.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki apologized. “It was nice of you to offer. Stas just-- sometimes he would make me drink. He said I needed to loosen up. He’d have me strip and then sit on his lap so he could touch me while I drank from the bottle. Usually I hadn’t eaten so it wouldn’t take long for me to be drunk. It'd be bad after that.”

Tony could tell there was a lot more to that story but he wasn’t going to ask and Loki didn’t seem in any hurry to fill in the rest.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, recapping the whiskey and standing to place it back on the shelf without pouring any for either of them. “We can both have water.”

“You can have what you wanted,” Loki said apologetically. “I wasn’t trying to stop you.”

“I know,” Tony agreed. “But you don’t need any extra stress right now. Here. Water. Drink. There’s food here too, if you're hungry. The kitchen is pretty much stocked.”

Loki took the water, and turned the bottle over in his hands, before looking up at Tony.

“I don’t deserve this.”

“The water?” Tony asked, confused but just trying to roll with it since Loki was such a total mess.

“You. Your help. Any of it.”

“I thought we’d been over this,” Tony said, sitting down and giving Loki some space, though Loki moved in all on his own for once, resting against Tony’s side. “This is exactly what you deserve. The bullshit everyone else has put you through is what’s unfair.”

Loki took a long drink of his water then capped it as the plane suddenly started to move faster, shaking, as Clint began the process of take-off.

“You might not think that when you see Thor,” Loki said.

“And you might not think you’re so lucky to have me in your life once you get to know me better. I’m kind of an ass. Frequently an ass. But until then-- accept this. I’m not going anywhere. And as long as you want to be around me, you aren’t going anywhere either.”


	14. Once a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness trope, check! Also Clint fesses up and more pieces fall into place.

Clint was all business after the plane touched down. Tony had no idea who Clint was talking to via earpiece, but it didn’t seem to be Natasha, since his tones were clipped and he was speaking what sounded a lot like Mandarin.

“There’s a car waiting for us,” Clint said, leading Tony and Loki across the tarmac and then through lower level halls like he owned the damn airport.

At every door or cross hall, Clint would stop them, check it out, and then motion for them to follow.

“So before we met you were what? FBI? NSA?” Tony asked Clint as they approached an exit. “Because I’m not buying security consultant anymore.”

Tony was more than a little irritated about that. They’d dated for nearly a year, and in Tony Land that was a long fucking time. So Clint got to be yet one more name on the list of people Tony had been with who hadn’t been honest with him.

“Before we met I _was_ a security consultant,” Clint said. “And I still am. Before all that-- it’s complicated. Classified, technically.”

Tony bit back his response since he could see that Loki was getting stressed. Tony and Clint arguing certainly wasn’t going to make that any better. So he kept his mouth shut as they made it safely to the obviously bullet-proof car, and all the way to the hotel. Tony recognized it as one he’d stayed at before, and they were checked in quickly. They were staying in the penthouse suite, with Clint there as a guard. The suite had two bedrooms so Loki and Tony took one and Clint took the other. Between the time difference and the time it had taken them to fly across the Atlantic, it was getting late and even though Tony’s internal clock thought it was somewhat earlier he was still completely exhausted.

Almost immediately after Loki had placed his bags on a low dresser, he sat down hard on the bed and flopped against the pillows.

“Why don’t you go freshen up then lay down for the night?” Tony asked. “We aren’t going to be able to do much of anything until Natasha gets here. I know it’s shitty this can’t all happen at once, but trust me-- a smash and grab job could get your mom or brother killed. Patience isn’t my strong suit, but sometimes you've just got to wait.”

Loki looked up at Tony with trusting eyes and nodded. His skin was slightly flushed and Tony found it ridiculously sexy until he leaned a little closer and noticed the heat coming off of Loki.

“I’m not going to interfere,” Loki said, misinterpreting Tony’s look of concern. “I’m just worried about my mom. And tired.”

“Yeah, and sick,” Tony said. “Loki-- how long have you been feeling bad?”

“I don’t feel bad,” Loki said, shaking his head weakly and trying to sit up as if to prove there wasn’t anything wrong with him. “I’m fine, I swear. I was with clients when I was a lot sicker than this. No one ever noticed or complained. Please don’t be mad. You won’t know anything’s wrong.”

“I’m not complaining,” Tony said, feeling his chest clench slightly at the way Loki looked so absolutely desperate to prove he was okay. “But I noticed, and I can’t un-notice. Let me help you get your shirt off so you can cool down and then you can sleep while we wait for Natasha. She could be here tonight, or it might be morning. How about I get you some water? And I can text Bruce. See what he thinks you need.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble,” Loki protested in a whisper. He was still looking at Tony like he expected to be smacked or kicked out of bed for having a fever.

“I’ll take care of you,” Tony said, laying his hand against Loki’s forehead. He was definitely feverish. “I _want_ to take care of you. I’ll be right back.”

Tony leaned down to kiss Loki on top of the head then walked out into the kitchen of the suite and found a large glass that he filled with ice from the freezer and cool water from the tap. He called down to the front desk to ask for Ibuprofen or Tylenol or whatever they had in Norway, and as he hung up Clint walked out of the bedroom he’d taken.

“Loki’s sick,” Tony explained. “And unless you’ve got a medical degree from sometime in your past that you neglected to mention, I’m going to be the one looking after him.”

“No medical degree,” Clint said, shaking his head and giving a slight roll of his eyes. “Tony-- it’s not what you think, okay? I was one of the good guys.”

“Yeah, duh,” Tony said. “I did manage to pick up on that all on my own. I just don’t like being lied to. Or used. And I don’t know why you were with me, but it always felt like you must have had some ulterior motives. I should have listened to my gut.”

“Your gut is paranoid,” Clint pointed out. “Which is fair, since you’ve got good reason to be. What we had was real. I mean it. I knew who you were when I met you, yeah, but who the fuck doesn’t know Tony Stark? It was never about your money or to gain intelligence or anything. As a matter of fact, I got ripped a new asshole by my ex-commanding officer over it. He didn’t think it was a good idea but I was out by then. I could do what I wanted.”

“And that was me?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Yes. Tony, I _swear_ to you that when we dated, it was because I met you and I liked you, and then I loved you, and then you were an asshole and jealous all the time and that’s why I broke things off. I liked you enough not to want to start hating you.”

Tony took all that in, and it was hard not to believe Clint. He was blunt, and more than a little assholeish himself, but he was honest about it.

“Fine,” Tony said. “I need to get back to Loki. Do you know when Natasha’s going to be here?”

“She’s trailing someone,” Clint said. “No telling how long that will last. Morning if I had to guess.”

“Loki deserves to know what’s going on,” Tony insisted. “When she gets here, make sure you don’t forget to wake us up.”

“I won’t,” Clint agreed. “We may need Loki’s help. He’d know the lay of those offices better than any of us.”

A knock on the door startled them both, and when Tony made a move for it, Clint stepped in front of him and went to check it out himself. It turned out to be a bellboy with a bottle of sealed medicine for Loki, which Tony stepped around Clint to accept. He tipped the bellboy hugely and then closed the door behind him.

“How much danger do you think I’m in, exactly?” Tony asked. Clint looked as if he was tempted to hedge his answer and Tony narrowed his eyes. “I’m a grown fucking man. I don’t need a babysitter.”

“You might,” Clint said with a sigh. “Go take care of Loki and then come back out and we’ll talk. There are a few things I think we should clear up before Natasha gets here. I was completely honest with you about why I was with you before and how that worked out. But there are some things that have happened since we broke up that are a little more... cluttered.”

Which Tony took about as well as could be expected. He shot Clint an annoyed look and then walked into the bedroom, trying to be careful not to slam the door or alarm Loki. Though that was for naught since Loki was already fast asleep, curled up in a ball, with the blankets pulled up nearly to his eyes. Tony padded over to him and adjusted the blanket so Loki wouldn’t tangle, and placed the water on the nightstand. He put the medicine there as well, so if Loki woke while Tony was gone he could medicate himself.

Carefully he leaned over Loki and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Loki sighed contentedly in his sleep but didn’t wake. Tony smoothed a hand over his hair and then left as quietly as he’d entered. Clint was waiting for him on the couch, with two open beers and a look of apology.

“You’re going to be pissed,” Clint said. “I’m warning you now. But just-- if you’re going to punch me try to make it somewhere not obvious. I don’t want to draw attention to myself with a black eye tomorrow however we have to go about this.”

“It’s bad enough I’m going to punch you?” Tony asked.

“I think it’s going to be more of a punch the messenger kind of thing? Though I’m hoping this warning might cool it off a bit. If not, I’m just going to take it like a man. None of us thought this was a good long term solution. And we all agreed to tell you the truth, since they may show up here to help.”

“They? Us?” Tony asked. “Can you just fill me in already? The suspense is killing me. And by killing me, mostly I mean annoying me to death.”

“Coulson isn’t just an Anger Management instructor,” Clint began. “And Maria isn’t just your neighbor. They’re keeping an eye on you. Though in Coulson’s case, he’s keeping an eye on a lot of people. But Maria is pretty much your bodyguard at this point since you refuse to hire one of your own.”

Tony blinked a few times as his brain processed all that. And it landed on maybe the most absurd connection of all. “But Coulson is a _mall cop_.”

“No, he’s not,” Clint said. “He’s there undercover right now for reasons that don’t have to do with you. Or didn’t. Now that you’re involved with Loki, they might connect. There are still a lot of missing pieces to this, but I’ll fill in what I can. Are you good to listen?”

“Not good,” Tony said. “But I’ll listen.”

“About a month before your last run in with the cops, Hammer’s name started popping up in the intelligence community again. There were sightings, some rumors about him working with some sketchy Japanese doomsday cult out in the Australian Outback, and some intel that put him a lot closer to home. To you. Now I didn’t know any of that until right around the time you went to court. That’s when a few of my old coworkers paid me a visit and asked if I thought I could patch things up with you. Your brain’s a national treasure, apparently, and some pretty important people think you’re worth protecting.”

“Good to know,” Tony grumbled.

“I said no. I didn’t want you getting hurt if I wasn’t in it for real, so they moved Maria into your building. She’s one of the best agents out there.”

“Agents of _what_?” Tony asked.

“Classified,” Clint shrugged. “They also bribed the judge to have you assigned to Coulson’s Anger Management Group, which was easy enough since Bruce already went there, and Bruce was also someone the Agency has an interest in protecting.”

“Shit-- Bruce is in on this?”

“No,” Clint said. “He doesn’t know any of this as far as I know, but once we left town this morning Coulson might have told him. It’s a big web of lies around you both. Around a lot of people, actually.”

“And why are you telling me now?” Tony asked.

“Hammer’s been spotted in Norway. And a lot of that intel links him to Loki’s family. That’s about all we know. But this mission-- we don’t think we’re just going to walk into some compound and walk out with his parents and brother. There’s going to be a struggle and we could be dealing with some top level crazy. You need to be prepared for that.”

Tony considered all that for a few seconds then took a long drink of his beer.

“I just dropped about a dozen bombs in that conversation and you don’t even look surprised,” Clint said. “What do you know?”

“That Hammer’s alive,” Tony said. “And that the world is full of assholes who can’t be trusted. You didn’t really tell me anything that on some level I didn’t already know.”

Tony stood and Clint shifted back in the sofa, putting himself out of swinging distance. 

“I’m not going to punch you,” Tony sighed. “But I don’t much feel like looking at you either.”

Clint nodded. “We should talk more in the morning. It’d be helpful to know how you already knew Hammer was back.”

“Yeah, in the morning,” Tony agreed. “Right now there are less than a handful of people I trust, and I’m going to go lay down with one of them.”


	15. Don't You Wanna Throw the Towel In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first looks at Loki's family and Tony gets kind of serious.

Tony was good at lying to himself. He always had been. What he wanted to believe, he believed, or he pretended like he believed anyway. He was fine with that. It was how he survived. But he didn’t tell a lot of lies to others, and he really hated being lied to. So when he left Clint to return to bed with Loki, he had a hard time falling asleep. Mostly he just laid next to the ex-rentboy, checking his fever now and then, and feeling relieved that Loki was honest.

He’d told Tony truths. He’d told him hard truths, even when it was obvious Loki was uncomfortable with honesty in his situation. He was the good one. The rest of them-- all of them, Tony included-- were false.

The train of thought led to unpleasant dreams, and when Tony woke six hours later he was in a cold sweat that contrasted rather obviously with Loki’s fevered skin. Loki’s eyes were already open, but he was laying very, very still.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked quietly.

“Thirsty,” Loki admitted. “But I was afraid if I reached for the water I’d wake you up.”

“Oh g-d,” Tony said, forcing himself to sit up. “You shouldn’t be the one worrying about me. You need water. And medicine.”

Tony reached over Loki to grab the water and to empty a few pills into his hand.

“Take these,” he urged.

Loki looked wary and Tony squeezed his hand. “I wouldn’t give you anything that would hurt you. They were sealed when I got them.”

Loki nodded and popped them in his mouth, then took a large swig of water.

A knock on the door had them both going still, until Clint spoke from the other side.

“Tasha’s here. She brought breakfast.”

Loki still looked uncomfortable as he sat up. “You don’t have to do this,” Tony said. “You can rest some more and I’ll see what they know.”

“Please let me go out with you,” Loki said. “I want to hear what she found out. It’s-- It’s important to me.”

He said it like he really thought there was a chance Tony would deny him. Like Tony might tell him he was stupid and worthless and wouldn’t be any help, so he should just stay in bed like the whore he was. Tony would never say that, of course-- but he could read it so plainly in Loki’s expression that Tony winced.

“Of course you can go out there,” Tony said. “I only said you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to. It’s your choice. I’m here as support, not to run your life.”

Loki didn’t know what to say to that so he nodded and defaulted to looking at the wall as he stood. Tony wasn’t sure whether it was the shock of his family, or his illness, but a lot of the progress they’d made seemed gone. Or-- well, not all the progress, since Loki wasn’t cowering away from him. But he didn’t seem confident in his place now. Or confident that Tony wouldn’t turn him away the first chance he got.

“Let’s go see what Natasha knows,” Tony said, taking the lead and walking out of the room and into the shared living room. Natasha and Clint were sitting together on a sofa, looking chummy as they ate of each other’s plates as if they intended to share their entire meal.

“So Maria?” Tony asked Clint. “Was that all a show or was that real?”

Clint made a face and caught Natasha’s eye. She gave a slight shrug and Clint put his chocolate croissant down on his plate.

“We’ve dated before,” he said. “Not now. It was an easy explanation for why I might be around more.”

“To protect me,” Tony finished.

“Yes,” Natasha agreed, cutting off whatever Clint had been ready to say. “Intel put Hammer in New York. We couldn’t ignore the implications.”

“And it had to be Clint?” Tony asked.

“I volunteered,” Clint said. “So did Natasha. You’re our friend. Or you were our friend before all this-- I guess that might have changed now.”

Tony sighed. He didn’t have enough friends to spare, even if some of them were lying liars.

He knew Loki was probably confused, but the boy was just focusing on sipping orange juice and not looking up from the floor. No doubt he’d learned over the past year that if two men were arguing it wasn’t going to end well for him.

Tony put a hand on Loki’s knee and squeezed lightly.

“Clint’s a spy. It wasn’t a fun surprise last night, but it’s fine now. Natasha, what do you know?”

“That might depend on Loki. Do you recognize any of these four men?” she asked, spreading out four pictures she’d taken the day before of the men who’d been in the room with Frigga as her assistants. “We have their names and their bios for the company, but I need to know if you know anything more.”

“I recognize all of them,” Loki said. “These three are security,” he said, pointing one by one. “They never guarded my mother but I recognize them from our trip to South America. And that-- that’s Mr. Ross. He’s my father’s best friend. He’s the one who took me to America when father sent me away. All my family’s phone numbers were disconnected-- I thought it was because they didn’t want to talk to me. But his still works. I call him and leave messages sometimes. Begging to be allowed to come home. Asking him to talk to my father on my behalf.”

Loki sounded totally despondent and Tony wrapped an arm around him.

“It’s okay,” Tony said. “Fuck knows you’ve been doing the best you could. We still don’t know what’s going on. And once we do, you’ll have your chance to talk to all of them if you want it. If not, you’ll just come back to New York with me. We’ll get you in the country legally; you can work for Stark Industries. Live with me and Bruce until you’re sick of us. There’s no version of this where you end up alone.”

Again, Clint and Natasha traded glances, but this time it was more out of wonder. It wasn’t every day you caught Tony Stark acting like a normal, decent person. At least not to this degree.

“That lines up with what we’ve seen in their files,” Natasha said, steering the conversation back to the facts at hand. “I followed this one around town all evening, then to work this morning. He went to the same location your mother’s signal disappeared. Satellites show a shipyard. Any of these five buildings could house an underground bunker large enough to hold as many prisoners as they feel like keeping.”

“It’s this one,” Loki said, pointing at one of the smaller buildings on the satellite map displayed. “Thor and I played Hide and Seek in all of them. This is the only one with a bunker. We weren’t allowed down there on our own, but father took us a few times. And Mr. Ross knows about it.”

“Can you draw it for us?” Natasha asked, pushing her Starkpad into Loki’s hands. “Anything you remember could be helpful. And Jarvis? Can you see if focusing on that particular building gives you anything from the readings?”

“I can,” Jarvis agreed, his voice coming from every Stark device in the room simultaneously.

“That’s creepy,” Clint said.

“One could also say it is creepy to shield one’s past from a significant other for an extended amount of time,” Jarvis replied as cheerfully as an AI was capable of sounding. Clint made a face and Natasha laughed.

“You just got told by a computer, Barton,” she laughed, watching as Loki sketched out the plans. 

“Technically I am an artificial intelligence,” Jarvis corrected politely. “It is a common mistake.”

“Sorry, Jarvis,” Natasha apologized easily. Far more easily, Tony thought, than she had ever apologized to him.

Just from a glance Tony could see the sketch Loki was drawing would put them in a difficult situation. It would be difficult to enter without being seen, and there was a narrow tunnel before getting to the section with rooms, which would expose anyone trying to enter and bottleneck them into easy targets.

“Jarvis, using the location to pinpoint the IP, can you see what security programs are running on this place?” Tony asked. “Don’t try to get in. Just take a peek.”

“Done, sir,” Jarvis said, less than a second later. “Feeding the information to your phone now.”

Tony glanced it over, then handed his phone to Natasha, who handed it to Clint.

“Well, shit,” Clint said. He handed the phone back to Tony who handed it to Loki.

“It’s HammerTech,” Tony explained. “Justin Hammer-- he tried to kill me, and he’s supposed to be dead. He’s the one--”

“I know,” Loki said. “You’re going to say he was the one buying me in New York.”

Tony nodded. “I don’t know what his endgame is, but he’s never going to touch you again. And we’re going to get your family out of there.”

Tony scrolled up and down through the security code. “Here,” he said, mostly to Jarvis, tapping to show him what Tony was looking at and then pausing to chew on his lip for a moment before tapping again. Though he wasn’t hacking as it might have appeared. He was talking to Jarvis.

**TS: J, there are security camera codes in here. Can you see Loki’s family without setting off any system alerts? If so, do it.**

**J: I can, sir... [...] Viewing now.**

**TS: Who do you see?**

**J: Odin Odinson, Frigga Odinson, and Thor Odinson, as well as seven security guards.**

**TS: How do they look?**

**J: Odin Odinson is unconscious. From the readings on his monitors, apparently due to a long term coma. Frigga Odinson appears to be bruised and her body mass is significantly smaller than the last public pictures of her on file. Thor Odinson is caged, sir. His condition is poor. He appears malnourished, and has bruises, burns and cuts over large portions of his body. His legs are paralyzed, as Loki already indicated. He is coughing once every 35 seconds on average and his body temperature is elevated. Pneumonia is the most probable diagnosis.**

There was a reason Tony hadn’t spoken out loud. He knew Loki would want to see the feed, and hell-- Tony didn’t want to see the feed. He tapped a few more times, sending the conversation to Natasha’s phone. She glanced down as Clint spoke to Loki, encouraging him to try and eat something, and Tony put his phone down.

“Loki can eat while I shower and get dressed,” Tony said. “Do you guys mind making your plans in the other room. I’d like to speak to him in private.”

Natasha nodded, and walked to Clint’s bedroom. He followed. And once they were alone, Tony put an arm around Loki.

“We’re going to rescue your family. Today. Whatever Natasha and Clint decide to do, once they have them, I think it might be best to try and get straight to New York. It will be up to you though. Whatever you want.”

“What I want?” Loki asked, sounding puzzled. “I can’t-- I can’t make those decisions. They might hate me. They might not want to see me.”

“I doubt it,” Tony said. “I can’t say for sure, but compared to being locked up wherever they are now they’d have to be idiots-- all of them-- to turn down your help.”

“It’s your help,” Loki protested.

“It wouldn’t be happening without you,” Tony said. “I don’t do nice shit for no reason. That’s not me.”

“You bought me that night,” Loki said. “You couldn’t have thought you were getting anything out of that.”

“I was getting you,” Tony said. “And that was enough.”

“You didn’t get anything at all,” Loki said. “That’s-- that’s what I don’t understand. You helped me and I’m-- I’m nothing. Even my own family didn’t want me. I--”

“You don’t know that,” Tony insisted. “And if they don’t want you, and they don’t want your help then fuck them. You’ll help them anyway, since you’re a good person. And then once the Hammer mess is sorted out we can send them back here and you never have to see them again if you don’t want. Look-- We haven’t known each other all that long, and I’m shit at this. You’ve seen me and Clint. You know I’m a g*ddamn shipwreck. But if you’d-- if you’re just worried that without your family you’re alone in the world that’s not true. I keep trying to say it, but I just keep saying it wrong. So here’s me saying it right: I want to date you. Go on dates with you. Try to get to know you better, and make you smile, and keep you safe, and not fuck you over or make me hate me by the end. Just-- that’s what I want. And I don’t know if you want it, and fuck knows I don’t want you agreeing just because you owe me. I just-- I want--”

Tony took in a deep breath and looked Loki in the eyes.

“I want to be what you want. Even if that makes me a selfish jackass for waiting till now to bring it up.”

Loki looked stunned, and Tony had the decency to hand him the glass of water Clint had put nearby since Loki still had a fever and looked flush.

“Can you say something?” Tony asked. “The silence is killing me here.”

Loki nodded, though for another long few seconds he didn’t say a word. Then finally he spoke.

“Yes,” Loki whispered. “If you really mean all of that, then yes.”


	16. It's Easier Than Puttin' Up a Fight

Tony wasn’t sure what response he’d been expecting, but once Loki agreed to date him he realized he’d been bracing for rejection. He leaned in to give Loki a kiss on the forehead and noticed just how warm he still was and pulled away.

“You need to rest some more,” Tony said. “Are you hungry for this stuff Natasha brought? Because there are some bananas in the fruit basket on the counter if that would be easier on your stomach.”

That’s what Bruce had given Tony the last time he was sick, and it had made Tony feel slightly better.

“I think I’d rather eat the banana,” Loki agreed. 

Tony hopped up, grabbed one from the counter, then walked with Loki back into the bedroom. Tony propped him up against the pillows and then turned on the television, before handing Loki his breakfast. 

“Eat. Rest. When I come back we’ll talk if you want, or we can nap. Natasha and Clint will have Jarvis wake us up when they’ve got a plan.”

Tony took his time in the shower, washing up and thinking through the last 24 hours. Clint and Natasha had lied. Actually, mostly Clint had lied, since Natasha was too damn cryptic to give away truths or lies. Coulson had lied. He should really call Bruce and see what he thought of that...

But Tony had lied, too. Not to Clint. Funnily enough he’d been as honest with Clint as he’d ever been with anyone-- which explained the whole Clint realizing he was a dick and ending things thing-- but Tony hadn’t been honest with Loki. Partially for Loki’s own good, and partially because Tony was weak. Too weak to deal with the flood of emotions he expected would come from Loki when he found out the truth. Which was shitty. G-d that was shitty.

Tony sighed and scrubbed his eyes, letting the hot water wash over his face.

When he got out he dried off, dressed, then walked back into the bedroom to check on his patient. Loki was still awake, watching television, and nibbling at the last of the banana.

“You watching this?” Tony asked, sitting down on the bed next to Loki.

Loki shook his head. “Not really. I like the noise.”

“I’ll turn it back on when I’m done,” Tony said. Loki looked guarded, like he had been expecting Tony to say as much. Tony took a deep breath to start his confession when Loki sat up to tug his shirt off over his head.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked.

“I thought-- you said-- or wanted-- sex.”

Tony realized several seconds too late, Loki had misinterpreted wanting to turn the television off as a demand for something more. Which just had Tony shaking his head.

“I want to talk,” Tony said, taking Loki’s shirt and tugging it back down to cover him. “No more sex. Not until you’re feeling better, okay? And not until we’ve both gotten some counseling or something. That’s probably what normal people would need but we’ll figure that out later. This is about your family.”

Loki’s eyes flashed up to Tony’s face. “What about them?”

“I wasn’t completely honest with you out there. What I was doing on my phone. Jarvis was looking in on your family. He could see them on camera. It was bad. But I didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want to upset you.”

Loki took the news better than Tony was expecting. Rather than ask specifics, Loki pondered Tony’s words for a long moment then spoke.

“I understand,” Loki said. “WIll you tell me how they are?” The question was quiet. Hesitant, and that just about killed Tony.

“For fuck’s sake, aren’t you pissed at me?” Tony asked. “I mean, yes, I’ll tell you. But be pissed. Punch me. I deserve it.”

“I don’t get a lot of people trying to protect me,” Loki said simply, with more gentleness than Tony thought he deserved. “You’re the first in a long time. I don’t want to get angry when you do. It seems counterproductive.”

“Well that’s a good point,” Tony confessed, realizing in an instant he ought to take that to heart. “Your dad is in a coma. Your mom has been beaten up and not fed very well. Your brother is in bad shape. They’re all alive though.”

“Do you think they’ve been like this the whole time I’ve been gone?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, I think it’s possible,” Tony said. “And likely. Jarvis said Odin’s coma looked long term. Take that along with Natasha saying your mom signalled that you were missing and it makes me think they might not have known. Your father is still getting an F in parenting for sending you away, but he might not have been able to get your back once you were gone.”

Up until then Loki’d handled the news admirably, but Tony didn’t blame him for the tears that formed in his eyes. Loki was trembling and Tony shoved his own discomfort down deep inside to reach over and pull him into a tight hug. Usually about 30 seconds of that kind of intimacy was the most Tony could take but in that moment he decided to put on his big boy panties, stop being a wuss, and just _be there_. Be there for Loki where so many people had failed him in the past.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and kept them there, crying quietly into Tony’s shoulder until after another minute he pulled away.

“Thank you,” Loki said. His eyes took in Tony’s damp shirt and then he looked down. “I’m sorry I got you wet.”

“There are worse bodily fluids to get on a shirt,” Tony pointed out. “Now, seriously-- you need to rest. I’m going to leave you in here so I can go call Bruce without disturbing you. I want you to take care of yourself. You’re important to me.”

Loki nodded, looking slightly better already from the medicine and the banana. He nestled against the pillows and didn’t bother with the tv even after Tony handed him the remote. Tony walked out to the living room and was glad to see Clint and Natasha were still locked away. He was already over being pissed about the lies. 

They were trying to protect him. And like Loki, he ought to just be grateful someone cared enough to try.

Tony flopped onto the hotel sofa and pulled out his phone. “Jarvis, is Bruce somewhere we can talk?”

Because of course Bruce still didn’t have a damn cell phone. And this really was the last straw on that particular argument. He would have a phone the day Tony got back.

“Bruce left the apartment an hour ago with Phil Coulson, sir. I could put you through to Mr. Coulson’s cell phone.”

“Do that,” Tony said. “Did Bruce tell you where they were headed?”

“The were going to the airport. They are booked to leave on a flight to Norway within the hour.”

“Who paid?” Tony asked. Because he knew Bruce had other things to spend his money on, and he refused to take any money from Tony.

“They each used their own credit cards.”

“Flying Coach?” Tony asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay. See if you can get them upgraded to first class without making it obvious I interfered. It’s the least I can do.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And put me through to Coulson. I’ll talk to Bruce from there.”

A moment later Tony’s phone vibrated once, signalling Coulson was on the line.

“Tony?”

“Yeah. I need to talk to Bruce.”

“He’s here,” Coulson said, sounding slightly strained. He half-sighed then continued talking rather than passing on the phone. “Clint told me he told you about us. Who we really are. I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I’d like to talk about it when we get the chance. To explain and apologize.”

“No need. We’re good.”

That was kind of a bluff, but Tony wasn’t great with emotions and he’d hit his limit for the month dealing with Loki’s upset that morning. Plus, Loki had made a good point when they were talking in the room.

“Tony--,” Coulson protested, apparently taking Tony’s words as anger.

“No,” Tony interrupted. “Really. We’re good. I don’t get a lot of people trying to protect me. Never have. I’m not going to run off the few who try. Someone a lot smarter than me told me that’d be counter-productive.”

There was silence on the other end. When Coulson spoke he sounded impressed. “Whoever got you to that point-- whoever it is you’re listening to-- keep them around. They’re good for you.”

Tony got the feeling Coulson knew exactly who it was. Which was good. More than good really, since everyone who knew Tony was going to need to get used to Loki being in his life.

“I’ll do that,” Tony agreed. “Now can I speak to Bruce?”

“Yeah. Here he is.”

“Hey,” Bruce answered. “So this is weird.”

“You using a cell phone? Yeah, it’s a big day for you. I’d buy you a plaque when I get back but I’m kind of busy right now. A cake too.”

“I more meant your ex-boyfriend the spy. And my-- something a spy.”

“Oh, _something_ ,” Tony said, forgetting momentarily what the call was about as Bruce made that reveal. “Coulson’s a something now. I like that. You’ll be here soon?”

“As soon as I can.”

“Good,” Tony said. “Loki’s family is going to need medical attention on the plane back to New York. You can come save the day.”

“It sounds like Clint, Natasha and Phil will be handling most of that. I’ll do what I can, but you know that isn’t my specialty.”

“Why do you keep saying that? If I put you through med school would you stop saying that?”

“You just can’t-- I can’t-- That isn’t how life works for normal people,” Bruce laughed.

“Well, that’s how it works for me. And the people around me. But fine, just be a doctor of _two_ things. I have doctorates. Maybe six, possibly seven if you squint. Anyway, get here. I need sanity. Loki’s family needs medical help.”

“Can you have Jarvis get all the equipment he thinks I’d need?” Bruce asked. “That would help.”

“Absolutely,” Tony said. “Enjoy your flight, be safe, get here soon.”

“Can do,” Bruce said, a smile in his voice. “I’ve got to go, they’re about to load the plane. We won’t be long.”

Bruce hung up and Tony leaned back against the cushions of the couch. He only meant to rest his eyes for a minute, but more than an hour had passed when he heard Natasha and Clint walk back into the room.

Tony sat up with a start, blinked down at his phone to check the time, and then sat up straight.

“Do you have a plan?”

“Hell yes,” Clint said, looking pleased despite the situation. Or at least ready to go kick some ass. He was bouncing with energy. “Jarvis is the _man_. Seriously-- if Nat and I had had him in Budapest, we might be royalty by now, and I wouldn’t have two bullets shaped scars on my ass.”

“So that’s what those scars were,” Tony mused. “I just always figured you’d been in some kind of horrific sex toy accident and didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Lovely mental image,” Natasha said. “Now if we can move away from the topic of Clint’s ass, here’s how it’s going to go. First, we’re waiting for Coulson. This is a plan for three on the inside, and you on the out. We’re going to go in, and you and Jarvis are going to take out security, keep any new security from getting out of the building they’re in, and keep the front gates from trapping us in. We’ll get into the underground building, take out the guards, and load up Frigga, Odin and Thor. Drive them here, where Bruce can get them patched up enough to travel, and by then the Agency will have enough people on the ground to give us a secure escort to the airport. We’ll take a plane back to New York, get everyone secured, and then we go after Hammer with everything we’ve got.”

It seemed to Tony that explanation left out a lot of details, but he could be a big picture kind of guy when he needed to be. As much as he’d like to figure out how to trap Hammer in Norway, Loki’s family had to be the priority.

“You’re going to need these,” Natasha said, opening a briefcase and pulling out two Stark Industries made guns. “In case anyone tries to get in. You know how to use these?”

“Please,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “My father had me playing with weapons the way most kids play with... I don’t know... rubber ducks or something.”

Tony really had no idea what normal toddlers played with, but he knew what to do with a gun, and that’s what was important.

“Good,” Natasha said. “As soon as Maria lands, she’ll be in the hotel watching your back, but she’s an hour behind Coulson and Bruce. Between now and then, Clint and I have some shopping to do.”

Tony nodded, and took out his wallet, pulling out one of the credit cards that he kept under a fake name.

“Take this. Buy yourself something nice.”

“I just might,” Clint said, striking a ridiculous model pose before taking the card and pocketing it.

They left to go get supplies quickly after that and Tony went to check on Loki, who was finally sleeping peacefully. Tony didn’t want to wake him so he went back to the living room and pulled out his StarkTab.

“J, I’m probably going to regret this, but show me the security feed,” Tony said. “Volume low.”

“There are three feeds, sir. Do you have a preference?”

“Thor,” Tony said, without hesitating. He sounded like he was doing the worst, and Tony was just curious. He’d seen pictures of the handsome young man before. He wanted to know what Loki was going to be faced with when the source of so much of his guilt arrived.

There were no words to describe Tony’s horror when the security feed began to play. The conditions were cramped and dark, and the man-- it was Thor but it would have been impossible to tell on looks alone-- was reaching under the wires of his cage to try and pull in a plate of food that had been placed out of reach. Like Jarvis said, he was coughing almost non-stop, and the two guards watching him were laughing. They would nudge the food closer by a centimeter and then as Thor nearly reached it, they would give it a slight kick to send it skittering away.

Clearly this was a game they’d played before, and they mocked the young man, who grew still for long enough that it worried Tony, and then who went back to reaching for the food.

Thor was on his stomach, which made sense with legs that didn’t work, but it was just... pitiful... watching him try and then fail and then sink to the ground, coughing in hunger and pain. Tony felt himself shaking with anger, that _anyone_ would be treated that way. And if Tony didn’t know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Clint and Natasha would be successful, he would have grabbed a taxi, rode over to Odinson Enterprises and shot anyone who got in his way, all by himself.

The fuckers who had done this to Loki and his family deserved exactly what was coming to them.


	17. No One's There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's go time.

The afternoon felt like it stretched into eternity for Tony. Loki slept, which was good. He needed it. Natasha and Clint stayed gone, shopping for whatever it was they thought they might need. Jarvis must have been keeping busy since medical supplies upon medical supplies were delivered to the room, and Tony knew nearly identical deliveries were going to the airport to one of his jets. 

And with nothing else to do, Tony kept going back to the video feeds from the compound. He watched Odin for awhile, though with the coma, there wasn’t much to see. He watched as Loki’s mother was taunted by the guards, but refused to take the bait. The threats they made became increasingly vile, and Tony could tell by the way Frigga’s hands shook and the way she backed into a corner of her cell that she believed the men perfectly capable of them.

And then there was Thor. 

For the most part he was still. His cage was likely meant as part of a kennel or pound, built to house a few large dogs. For a man to be trapped in one was painful to watch. Particular when Tony had every reason to believe he’d been put in there around the same time Loki had been taken to New York. That would be 18 months of being treated like an animal.

For awhile Tony watched Thor, and he was about to shut off the screen and get some lunch when another man-- the one Loki had called Mr. Ross-- came into view. Thor looked up for just a moment and then spat in the man’s direction.

“Come now, Thor. Is that any way to greet me?”

“It’s the only way I’ll greet you,” Thor coughed, choking for air to get out that many words, though Tony could hear the defiance in his cracked voice.

“You’d rather see Justin, then?” Ross asked, with a nasty smirk. “He flies in tomorrow. He misplaced his favorite toy and that just leaves you to entertain him. Doesn’t that make you feel special?”

Which-- well, gave Tony some valuable information, though it also very nearly made him throw the tablet. Justin Hammer was headed for Norway. Tomorrow. To entertain himself with Thor. Fucking fuck. Tony turned off the feed, knowing Jarvis would record the rest and let him know any details that were important.

Tony’s thoughts were going a mile a minute, but they seemed to land on three things.

1) Justin Hammer was a sick fuck.  
2) He was coming to Norway, and it was as good a place as any to try and catch his ass.

"Jarvis, keep watching that. Make a transcript. Forward me anything important. I just-- can't."

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied. “Also, you may be interested to know that Bruce and Agent Coulson are in a car on the way here. If traffic patterns hold, they will be at your door in ten minutes.”

“Great. Thanks,” Tony replied. Ten minutes to get his thoughts in order. And if Jarvis knew they were on the ground, then Clint and Natasha knew as well, and they’d be back any minute.

Tony stood and walked into his bedroom. He’d just planned on checking on Loki, but the opening of the door woke the young man up, and Loki blinked a few times against the light before propping himself up on an elbow.

“Is Bruce here?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Tony said. “But he’ll be here in a few minutes. Do you want to get up and come into the living room to wait?”

“I should get dressed,” Loki said, trying to sit up more, though still a little weak. “They won’t want to see me in my pajamas.”

“Honestly, I think your pajamas are the least of their concerns. We’re your friends, and you’re sick. If you aren’t out there in pajamas, under a blanket, sipping water, we aren’t doing our job.”

Loki looked surprised, but he didn’t argue as Tony helped him up from the bed and walked him out to the living room at the exact same time Bruce, Coulson and Maria walked in with Natasha and Clint close behind them.

Bruce immediately went to Loki, putting a hand to his forehead, and ushering him to a couch to check him over as Tony led the rest of the group into the kitchen to tell them what he’d learned.

“Well, this changes things,” Coulson said, looking to Clint and Natasha who both nodded slightly. “We thought we would have to bait him out once we got to the states. If we’re all going to be here together, this may take some reworking of the plan. If you know he’s going to visit Loki’s family tomorrow, we could wait--”

“No,” Tony cut him off.

“It’s a day, Tony. They’ve been held captive for long enough that a day isn’t going to make a difference.”

“Pardon the interruption, Agent Coulson,” Jarvis chimed in from several of their phones at once. “You may be wrong. Loki’s brother Thor is of such poor condition it would be possible for him to die before the morning. According to my calculations, there is a 9.57% chance he dies of his illness and injuries within 24 hours. The chance increases .8% every hour after that, without medical intervention.”

“I know ten percent might not sound like much--” Tony started but Coulson shook his head.

“A one percent chance he’s going to die before tomorrow would be enough to go in there now, Tony,” Coulson reassured him. “We go with the plan then. And if you and Jarvis can do your part, Hammer may still show tomorrow. We can stay in the country.”

“You can use me as bait,” Tony said. “No matter what Hammer knows or thinks is happening, I’ll become a priority. I make him batshit crazy. It’s a point of pride.”

“An amazing talent,” Clint said. “But that’s too risky to you. Let’s just go through with the extraction, get back to the US, and lure him back out there.”

“Tony’s a big boy,” Natasha disagreed. “If he wants to play bait, let him play. If Hammer thinks Tony is acting alone or using private security to get this done, he isn’t going to realize what’s waiting for him until it’s too late.”

“He isn’t trained for this,” Clint protested.

“Actually-- I sort of am,” Tony said. “I mean, I’m no James Bond, but being a Stark comes with a high kidnapping risk. I’ve been trained by some of the best to avoid it. I could keep myself alive long enough for you all to swoop in and grab Hammer. He wouldn’t kill me right away even if he had the chance. There’s a lot of taunting involved with him. And whining. I’ll be fine. You’ll be close.”

“We will,” Natasha confirmed. 

“But we should talk about this later," Coulson urged. "For now, we’ve got some ass to kick.”

“Hell yes, we do,” Clint agreed. He still didn’t look entirely convinced about phase 2, but he seemed more than ready to get to the Odinson shipping yard and hurt somebody.

For Tony it was hard staying behind. Bruce was occupied with taking care of Loki and then taking stock of the medical items Jarvis had purchased, and Maria had gone downstairs to meet some additional back up who were securing the hotel. Which left Tony wandering around, poking at various medical things for a half hour, before he got the signal from Natasha that it was time for him to start his work.

After Natasha and Clint’s shopping spree, they’d returned with a laptop, and so that was what Tony was using as he began to go line by line through the security codes of Odinson’s security. He was using his tablet and his phone as extra monitors to keep an eye on the surveillance footage, and that gave Loki and Bruce their first look at what was going on.

Loki didn’t say a word when he took in the state of his family. He just took a deep breath beside Tony and then went still against him as Tony’s fingers began to fly across the keys.

“You can do what they need you to do?” Bruce asked.

“I could have done this when I was ten,” Tony affirmed. “Jarvis is doing the heavy lifting with the multiple buildings. I’m just moving the team ahead.”

Which was harder than it sounded, since it meant opening a door or gate ahead of them and then locking the one behind, and knocking out some security monitors while keeping on others. But Tony made light of it because he was nervous, and having anyone know he was worried about fucking something up seemed like the fastest way to failure.

Fake it till you make it.

That really ought to be the name of his auto-biography.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Coulson, Natasha and Clint were underground. The minutes that followed could have been out of any action movie ever. Natasha and Clint didn’t just go after the bad guys, they _dismantled_ them. They weren’t able to shoot because of the close quarters so instead they kicked, punched, bit and elbowed their way through ten men, causing screams so loud it fuzzed out the security feed sound for a few seconds at a time. Coulson got in on the action once a few nearby reinforcements arrived, throwing one punch so hard a guard had a few of his teeth fly out. Tony saw more protruding bones in the pile of moaning, barely-conscious bodies Clint and Natasha had collected than he’d ever seen in the rest of his life combined.

It was _awesome_.

From there it was just a matter of collecting the Odinson’s, which involved Clint picking up Odin like you’d pick up a child, and Natasha and Coulson each taking Thor under one arm and lifting him between them. His legs dragged the ground uselessly beneath him but there was nothing to be done for that.

Frigga was the only one well enough to speak, and she recognized Natasha immediately.

“You work for Tony Stark,” she said. “How did you know we were here?”

“Tony can fill you in himself,” Natasha said simply. “He’s a friend of your son Loki. You’ll see him too. They’re waiting at the hotel.”

The look on Frigga’s face was one of total, unabashed amazement. “Loki-- My son is here? My G*d, I thought-- I thought he was dead-- That they’d killed him.”

Frigga bit off a sob, because she had to keep walking and they weren’t in the clear, but Tony could see she was struggling. She was clearly overwhelmed and overjoyed that Loki was nearby. And Loki saw that too.

Tony watched as the younger man reached out to the screen and very lightly touched his mother’s face with trembling fingers.

“Bruce, hug him for me, will you? I’ve still got work to do.”


	18. Chapter 18

Tony would never admit just how difficult a task it had been to get the Odinsons out of the compound, and then to keep the lights green all the way to the hotel, so they’d get there without delay. He didn’t want credit. His brain was throbbing with the effort of the logistics he’d just put together, but it was entirely worth it for the look of nervous hope on Loki’s face.

“She thought I was dead,” Loki said, for probably the fifth time. “She didn’t know.”

It was like his brain was stuck there. After 18 months of believing his mother hadn’t cared what was happening to him, Tony could understand why that was a big deal. He’d spent a lifetime wondering if his mother cared, and she was dead-- he would never know.

When the door to the hotel opened, Maria came in first, followed by Clint, Natasha, Phil and the family they were supporting.

Frigga’s eyes scanned the room like a starving man looking for food, and when they landed on Loki she rushed to him. Tony felt his throat tighten as the woman wrapped her arms around Loki in a tight hug and kissed him a dozen times, whispering motherly reassurances into his ear. Tony couldn’t hear, but from the look on Loki’s face, it was exactly what he needed to hear.

Tony didn’t want to intrude on the moment but as he turned to see how Clint was doing getting Thor into one of the medical beds Jarvis had ordered, Loki called his name.

Tony really hadn’t considered how awkward it would be to meet Loki’s mother, considering that Tony had met Loki when he _bought_ him. He was tempted to make a run for it, but Loki deserved better than that from him, so Tony joined them. He wasn’t expecting Frigga to put her arms around him and hug him just as tightly as she’d hugged Loki.

“Thank you for looking after my son,” she said.

“I didn’t-- I mean, I-- thank you,” Tony mumbled. “Loki needed help. I was happy to help him.”

Frigga let go of Tony just as Bruce came to join them.

“Mrs Odinson? I’m Bruce. If you don’t mind, I’d like to check you over for injuries and you need to get something to eat and drink. Also, Agent Coulson would like to speak to you. We can both fill you in on the condition of your husband and Thor. And Loki? Thor is asking for you.”

Frigga seemed hesitant, until Loki squeezed her elbow.

“It’s okay, mum. Bruce is an excellent doctor, and my friend. He and Tony are roommates, and he has been gracious enough to heal me on several occasions.”

Tony tilted his head slightly, because it was different hearing Loki speak to his mother. He seemed to default to more aristocratic tones, and his accent sounded the slightest bit thicker. Plus he had a quiet sort of confidence he hadn’t had before.

Frigga nodded, and followed after Bruce, as Loki gave Tony a hug of his own.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Loki said emphatically. “I can’t believe they’re here.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Tony said honestly. “It’s thanks enough to see you happy.”

Loki didn’t look overly convinced but he still had a soft smile on his face. “I should go see my brother,” he said. “Will you come with me?”

It felt completely intrusive, yet if Loki wanted him there, he would go. “Sure,” Tony said. “Let’s go.”

The suite they were staying in had several additional rooms, one of which was a study of sorts, and Bruce had shoved aside a desk to fit two beds in for Odin and Thor. When they entered, Odin was unresponsive, still deep in a coma. Thor was propped up against pillows, a little cleaner than when Tony had seen him several minutes before, and sipping on what looked like a protein shake. He had a nasal cannula that blew oxygen into his nose, and he was hooked to several beeping monitors. 

“I thought--” Loki began, staring at his brother in wonder. “I thought you were paralyzed from the neck down. You-- are you better?”

It wasn’t at all the start Loki had wanted to get off to-- that much was clear from the look of horron on his face when those were the first words that came out of his mouth. But Tony didn’t blame him. He’d actually forgotten that according to Loki, Thor should have been paralyzed from the neck down.

“It’s good to see you too, Loki,” Thor greeted, before coughing harshly a few times in a row.

“It is good to see you,” Loki said, moving to his brother’s side. “I never thought I would again. I thought... well, it’s not all that important what I thought. You need to rest. Recover.”

“Speaking of that, you should be resting too,” Tony reminded Loki. He grabbed one of the chairs by the door and moved it next to Thor’s bed so Loki could sit down. “You’re still sick. Try not to overdo it?”

Loki sat in the chair and looked up at Tony in appreciation. “Thor, this is my friend Tony Stark. Tony, this is my brother Thor.”

“Thank you for rescuing my family,” Thor said, seriously. He’d heard Agent Coulson’s explanation about how they’d been found and how Tony had been the biggest part of it. “You must be an excellent friend.”

“I try,” Tony said, squeezing Loki’s shoulder slightly.

“To your question, brother,” Thor began. “After we were taken Hammer experimented on me. I don’t know what end he had in mind, though he took pleasure in my pain. Most of what he did was excruciating and I would wake up days later barely knowing my own name. But in one case, I woke, able to move more that I could move before. I still feel nothing below my waist, but my arms and chest work now. As you can see, I can breathe on my own. Not well, but it is better than nothing.”

As if on cue, Thor began coughing again. When he stopped, he took another drink then attempted to continue.

“He implanted something on my spine. It causes me constant pain, but I would not ask for it to be removed. You see what it does. How I can breathe and move. But he has a remote control for it. If he wants, he can stop my movements. Paralyze me at his will. And then use me.”

Thor’s last words were hushed, and Tony watched as horror-filled realization dawned on Loki when he put together that Justin had been raping them both for the last 18 months. And since an awkward silence fell, Tony filled it with what he could do best; ideas.

“I can scan you when we get back to the states,” Tony offered. “Biotech isn’t really my thing, but I could pick it up. Probably make it a hundred times better than the best Hammer could do. Keep it so you can move and breathe like you do now, but make it so it doesn’t hurt, and no remote can fuck with you. And until then we’ll keep that bastard as far away from you as humanly possible. There’s a shitload of security around here, and as soon as Bruce is sure you can all travel, we’ll get you to New York. Things will be better now.”

Thor’s relief was visible.

“And where have you been, Loki?” Thor asked. “Sometimes they would tell us they had you, torturing you elsewhere, and sometimes they would taunt mother that you were dead.”

“Justin-- he did torture me elsewhere,” Loki said. “Tony helped me escape. I thought-- Hammer told me that father knew of my plight, and in his anger over what I did to you, he’d told Justin where to find me. And that he allowed my prolonged punishment to go on. I would try and call you or mother, but your numbers were disconnected and I thought it was because you hated me. The only number that still worked belonged to Mr Ross, and I would leave him messages every time I could get to a phone, begging to be permitted to come home.”

“Loki, how could you think that?” Thor asked, looking horrified now. “Father sent you away because although we knew you hadn’t been acting maliciously, the accident was reported to the police and he worried you might be put in jail, and forced into a trial. Mr Ross was supposed to set you up in New York, with money and a flat and instructions to keep out of trouble. Mother planned to follow you to New York at the end of that month, so you wouldn’t be there alone. I insisted on it. And Mr Ross was supposed to tell you everything. To explain it all.”

“He didn’t,” Loki said, his eyes filling up with tears as he considered what his life might have been like if things had played out like they were meant to. “I’ve spent so long thinking about how to gain your forgiveness.”

“You have it,” Thor said. “Absolutely. I gave as good as I got, every time you pulled one of your pranks. And it might not have been your fault at all. I have spent a considerable amount of time in thought about what happened. Mr Ross was the head of Father’s security. He could have seen you in the garage, doing whatever it was you did to my car. He could have gone in later that evening and done something else entirely to make it worse. To cause the wreck. That _is_ what started all of this, much to his advantage.”

“It would still be my fault for having touched your car in the first place.”

“And for that you are entirely forgiven,” Thor said. “Believe me, Loki. I feel nothing but happiness at your return. I have missed you, sorely.”

Which seemed to be enough to soothe the worst of Loki’s doubts.

“I missed you, too,” Loki said.

Thor began to speak again but couldn’t get out words for the coughing, and Bruce came back in, having heard the noise.

“I think that’s probably as much visiting as he’s up for right now, Loki,” Bruce said gently. “I’d like to take another look at him and then he should rest for a bit. I know your mother would like to spend more time with you, if you’re okay with that?”

Loki nodded and stood, freezing when Thor reached out to grab for his arm.

“Come back soon. Please,” Thor implored.

Loki nodded and Thor released him. Tony followed him out to the living room, where Frigga was now seated with Clint at the dining table, surrounded by a feast of easy to eat foods. Clint had gone all out in ordering up dinner for the entire suite, and he was telling Frigga a story that had her smiling. It was a look that transformed her face.

Loki took a seat next to his mother and before long, everyone who could make it to the table was eating. It was a relaxed meal, and when it was over, the agents had duties to attend to and after assuring Tony there were a dozen guards posted on the floor and a dozen more posted around the hotel, Clint, Natasha and Maria left to deal with clean up.

“Did they kill anyone during the rescue?” Tony asked Coulson, who had stuck around to make sure Bruce was eating and getting rest and not running hiself into the ground.

“No,” Phil said. “There were a few close calls, but no deaths. We’re all very good at what we do.”

“And what’s happening to those guards now?”

“I wasn’t sure local police couldn’t be bribed, so we had some friends in the Norwegian Intelligence Agency pick them up. They are currently all being held deep underground, in very small cells. It seemed fitting.”

“It does,” Tony agreed.

Phil spotted Bruce leaving Thor and Odin’s room and went to check on him and Tony went to his bedroom, where Frigga was tucking in her son. Which was _awkward_. Tony hadn’t actually thought through that part of things.

“Is this your room, too?” Frigga asked, lifting an eyebrow in a way that looked more motherly than judgemental.

“That depends on Loki,” Tony said honestly. With his family back, Tony wasn’t really sure where things stood. It wasn’t like Loki needed him so desperately now.

“Tony and I have been sharing a bed,” Loki told his mother. “He intends to date me. I have been somewhat reluctant to agree because I felt-- I feel-- like I’m not good enough for him.”

Which was putting it far more bluntly than Tony felt comfortable with, even if it was entirely true.

“Of course you’re good enough for him,” Frigga insisted.

“The age thing doesn’t bother you?” Tony asked, He couldn’t help it, the question was out before he realized his mouth was open.

“Odin is 8 years older than me,” Frigga said. “And Bruce and Clint spent a great deal of time convincing me how honorably you have be behaved in regards to my son. Your friends think highly of you.”

“I don’t deserve them,” Tony said. “Or Loki for that matter. But yes, this is my room, and I’d like to sleep in here with your son, if that’s okay with him and you.”

Frigga smiled, and brushed Loki’s hair away from his forehead so she could lean down and kiss her son goodnight.

“I think you both deserve far more than you will ever believe.”

Tony stepped aside to let Frigga pass, and was shocked when Frigga stopped to lean in and kiss him on the forehead like she’d kissed Loki.

“Sleep well, Tony.”

And for the first time in 72 hours, he proceeded to do just that.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony’s internal clock was on the fritz after all the traveling and stress, and odd naps taken throughout the day. So while in New York he could rarely drag his ass out of bed before 10 at the earliest, apparently in Norway 7 am was the absolute latest Tony could sleep in. He tried. He fluffed his pillow and closed his eyes and listened to Loki’s deep breathing, and realized if he stayed in bed much longer his restlessness was going to wake up the younger man, and Loki needed this sleep.

Tony pried himself out of bed carefully, not waking Loki in the process. He padded out of the room and found Frigga alone in the breakfast nook.

“Is everyone else asleep?” Tony asked, walking over to the coffee maker and pouring himself the largest mug he could find.

“Clint, Natasha and Phil left an hour ago,” Frigga said. “They got a lead on Justin Hammer’s location and were following through on it. There are agents in the hall and out on the balcony, protecting us, and Bruce was up earlier but he was going to try and get more sleep before Thor woke again. My son has been having nightmares all night.”

Her eyes drifted over to Thor’s room and Tony could see the pain etched on her face,

“He’ll be safe now,” Tony said, as he took a seat across the table from Frigga. “You’ll all be safe.”

Frigga didn’t speak for several moments, and then she turned her steel-colored eyes on Tony.

“I thought we were safe before. It turns out no one is as safe as they think. At least not when your head of security is a snake.”

“I don’t have a head of security,” Tony said, after an awkward pause. “I’ve never found anyone I trust that much. Or I hadn’t. Before. I’m thinking of making Natasha a job offer once we get back to the states. Or Coulson, maybe. They lied to me for a long time, but I’m over it now. Loki had a lot of wisdom to shed on that subject.”

Tony was rambling the way he rambled when he was either feeling brilliant or nervous. At the moment it was nerves, because this was Loki’s mother and mothers _never_ liked Tony. Not even his own.

“They seem like good people,” Frigga said. “You could do worse. We did worse.”

“So what happened then?” Tony asked. “If you can talk about it. I don’t mean to pry, but it’s just surreal to think that the family who was the toast of New York disappeared off the radar for 18 months and nobody noticed.”

“It was surreal to me, too,” Frigga said.

Tony admired the strength in her voice. If it was him who’d been taken, he wasn’t sure how he’d have come out with any sanity left at all.

“It started before Loki’s mischief, or at least the signs were there. Odin and I ignored them. Ross was in debt-- gambling debt-- and he came to Odin to ask for a raise. Odin refused, and Ross seemed to take the refusal without complaint but after that little things began to go wrong. Some checks disappeared from Odin’s office. We had a few art thefts from our gallery, and then jewelry went missing from our safe. I tried suggesting to Odin but he wouldn’t hear it. Honestly, from his office chair, the man thought he could see everything. The whole world. But he missed what was right under his nose, and when he finally realized it, it was too late. Thor’s accident happened, and Odin took it hard. We knew the police would likely get involved, and we decided to send Loki back to New York. When Ross returned I confronted him because I’d been calling Loki non-stop for two days and he never answered so I was worried. That’s when Ross struck. He shot Odin-- that’s what started the coma from which he has never woken up. When I ran to Odin’s side, Ross stunned me and when I woke I was in the cage. Thor still couldn’t move, and Ross had him transported there as well.”

“That’s such bullshit,” Tony said. “Was all your security rogue?”

“A few weren’t, I’m sure,” Frigga said. “Ross told us then that they’d killed all our secretaries and any staff loyal to us, or arranged for them to disappear. He still made me do public appearances, and because of Thor's injury no one thought it was suspicious he was never seen. I was forced to tell our investors that Odin was taking Thor's injury hard, and was refusing to leave his side. People believed me. I had to be convincing or Ross threatened to torture Thor. I offered to pay any ransom he asked to free at least Thor and Loki, but he said he had a better backer-- I found out later it was Justin Hammer.”

“That would have been right around the time Hammer supposedly died, trying to kill me,” Tony sighed.

“It must have been,” Frigga agreed. “But after, because I didn’t know that happened until yesterday. All I knew was about a month into our incarceration Justin showed up, and that’s when the real torture began.”

“He hurt you?” Tony asked.

“There are worse ways to torture a mother than abusing her body,” Frigga said. “He hurt Thor. I could see from my cell, and Justin spent days with him. Days on end. When Thor would pass out, he would come taunt me about Loki.”

Frigga put down her coffee and fixed her eyes on Tony.

“Was Loki hurt when you met him?”

Tony was incredibly tempted to tell Frigga she’d have to ask Loki about what happened to him, since the story didn’t feel like Tony’s to tell. But he also knew that it would be incredibly painful and mortifying to have to tell his mother what he’d gone through, and if Tony could alleviate that in some way he felt like he should.

“Yeah, he was,” Tony said. “I was waiting for Bruce to get off a bus when I met Loki. He was being sold and his rib was dislocated, and he had a busted lip. I don’t pay for sex, or at least I hadn’t in a long damn time, but I could see he was scared and needed help. He’s got a lot of scars and burn marks. He has nightmares, and he wakes up terrified in the mornings.”

“Those things don’t bother you?” Frigga asked.

“They bother me,” Tony said. “It bothers me that anyone hurt him the way he’s been hurt. But I hold that against the men who did it, not against Loki. Loki’s perfect the way he is.”

Frigga gave Tony a small smile. “I won’t ever be able to thank you enough for what you did for him.”

“I wish I’d met him sooner,” Tony said. “This could have been over months ago.”

“Those are nice sentiments, but you can never pin down fate. The smallest change in what happened might have ended differently for one, or all of us. And since we’ve come out of it alive and together, I am simply going to be grateful that you found him when you did. I owe you a great deal.”

“Just stick around for Loki and you’ll have totally paid me back,” Tony said. “He thought you hated him. That all three of you felt his punishment fit his crime. It’s going to take some time for him to stop believing that I think. And to think that I don’t think he got what deserved either.”

Frigga considered that sadly. “If Loki is happy in New York, we’ll move to New York. Thor has no reason to stay here, and Odin... Bruce says it will take more testing to determine if he will ever wake again. I’ll do everything in my power to fix in Loki what was broken by this.”

“I have a tower,” Tony said. “I moved out because there were memories. Possibly a restraining order, though that’s expired. And possibly a set up, I’m not even sure anymore. Doesn’t matter, I have a tower, and the top three floors have apartments. We could all move in for now. Bruce could just walk downstairs to work-- I could walk upstairs. I want to give Loki a job if he’ll take one, and he could walk where ever he wanted. My new head of security could be yours. Only if you want, though.”

Frigga smiled at Tony then, and he felt the warmth all the way down to his bones.

“From the few times we’ve met in the past, I didn’t expect you to be so generous. I’m sorry I misjudged you.”

“You didn’t,” Tony said. “I’m selfish-- I don’t play well with others. Loki’s changing me. He must be magic or something.”

Which made Frigga laugh. “There is definitely something magical about love. I thank you for your offer. I’ll speak to Loki, and you should probably speak to Bruce before you move him out of an apartment he may like.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to laugh. “I think Bruce is pretty used to me--”

Tony was interrupted with a thud at the door, as if someone had fallen against it, and then it opened, with Coulson stumbling through, followed by Natasha. She looked-- well, shot, but Phil still somehow managed to look worse.

“Bruce!” Tony called loudly as he jumped to his feet. He slid an arm under Coulson to help him to the couch, and Natasha’s grim face made Tony realize they were missing someone.

“Where’s Clint?” Tony asked.

“It was an ambush,” Natasha said. “Hammer has him. He let us go, to deliver a message. You give yourself up within 24 hours or he kills Clint. And then he starts killing anyone else he can get his hands on.”

“ _What_?” Tony asked.

“He wants you,” Natasha said. “He’ll give Clint up. But he wants you in his place. Or Clint dies.”

“Then I’ll go,” Tony said simply. “Strap a bomb to me and I’ll walk right in. Blow the fucker up as soon as Clint is clear.”

“We can’t let you do that,” Phil said.

Though Tony could see Natasha was considering it.

“This is my mess,” Tony said firmly. “Maybe I won’t die. Get Clint free, bury a tracker in me, then come find me. Justin is reckless. He’s high on hate. If we give him enough leash he’ll hang himself with it. I know he will.”

Loki made a choked noise from the doorway to the bedroom, and Tony realized the noise from the others coming in must have woken him. Bruce was already kneeling at Coulson’s side, and Maria had followed Natasha in and was doing something to try and fish the bullet out of her shoulder.

“Loki, this is on me,” Tony said, walking over to the young man and putting a hand on either arm. “He isn’t going to kill me quickly, and I trust them to find me. I’m not going to let Clint suffer when this is my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Loki pleaded. “Please don’t leave me.”

“You’ve got your family now,” Tony said. “And I’ll be back. I’m not really going to strap a bomb to my chest. Just send me in, let Hammer think he’s got what he wants, and then Clint and Natasha and Coulson will find me.”

Loki looked near tears, and Frigga joined them and wrapped her arms around her younger song.

“You don’t have to do this,” Frigga said.

“But if you’re going to do it, sooner is better than later,” Natasha said from behind Tony. “Clint was hit. Took at least two of the bullets for me, the idiot.”

“I’ll go,” Tony said. “And I’ll come back,” he added to Loki. “And then we’re getting the fuck out of Norway and on with our lives.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes the trade, and Justin is odd.

The next hour was a complete blur. Coulson and Natasha attempted to drill Tony on survival techniques, all the while Bruce was trying to do minor surgery to implant a complicated tracker inside Tony’s arm. There was also the task of finding a driver, and a dozen agents coming in and out of the hotel room giving updates on extraction plans and plausible reasons why this was all going to go to hell in a handbasket the minute Tony was out of their control.

But Tony didn’t care. He’d made up his mind. And yeah, maybe he’d never been the guy to throw himself on a grenade, but this was Clint. And whatever had happened with their breakup, and whatever lies Clint had told-- Hammer had Clint because Hammer wanted Tony. And Tony wasn’t going to let a friend go down like that.

Tony had dragged Loki back into their bedroom to give him one last hug, and Loki clung to him like he was absolutely sure he was never going to see Tony again.

“I’ll be okay,” Tony whispered. “And even if I’m not-- you’ve got your mom now. And Bruce and Coulson. Plus, I programmed Jarvis to consider you an Admin. He'll keep an eye on you and everyone’s going to make sure you’re fine.”

“That’s not-- I don’t care if I’m fine--” Loki choked out. “I can handle what Justin did to me. I hated it, but I’m not-- I’m no one special. And I deserved it, no matter what you think. I hurt Thor. And before that I never appreciated what I had. I never--”

“Loki. That’s bullshit. You don’t know what I was like. What I’ve done to people. What I’ve done to _Justin_. I mean, the fucker doesn’t deserve a single good thing in the world, but I’ve got a part in this. In creating a monster. And now I need to end it.”

Loki opened his mouth to object and Tony hushed him with a kiss. It was soft at first, and imploring, but it didn’t take long until it was desperate and rough and all the things Tony wanted to say but couldn’t. When he pulled away, it pained Tony to do so, but Clint could be really hurt. He had to go.

“I will come back to you,” Tony said.

And he had to believe it or he might never have been able to leave.

From there it was all laid out, and basically all Tony had to do was follow the plan. Coulson already had a car waiting for him, and Hammer had given coordinates, along with the warning that if anyone other than Tony got out of the car (or if Tony tried anything tricky) he’d shoot Clint in the head. Then shoot Tony.

The driver didn’t speak, and Tony didn’t mind. It was about a half an hour drive to the airstrip where they were meeting, and he could have called Pepper, or Rhodey, but what could he say? Sorry? Sorry didn’t cover what he owed them, and there wasn’t time for more.

They got to the drop off and Tony stepped out. He might have been alone (apart from the driver) but Hammer had a dozen men there, waiting on him. They all had guns, and half were aimed at him and the other half were aimed at a very bloody Clint, who was sitting on the ground a dozen feet from an airplane, with his hands cuffed behind him.

“Tony! You came!” Justin greeted cheerfully, as if he was seeing an old friend. “I didn’t think you had a sacrificial bone in you, but here you are!”

Justin's greeting was so damn creepy Tony had to force his legs to keep moving forward so he wouldn't fall back into the car.

“Yeah, I came,” Tony agreed. He figured the longer he could keep Justin in coo-coo-conversation town the longer he avoided whatever pain Hammer had in store.

“Good, good,” Hammer said, clapping his hands.

Justin might have said something else but Tony wasn’t listening, because he’d dropped to his knees in front of Clint.

“Go,” Tony said urgently. “Get up and walk to that car.”

“G-d damnit, Tony,” Clint swore in a low, pained, growl. “Don’t do this. I’m trained for this. I can take the torture. Get out of here.”

“Yeah, not happening,” Tony said in a whisper. “Just get to the car. And take care of Loki for me. There’s a plan.”

There wasn’t actually a plan. Not a solid plan anyway, though he trusted that Coulson and Natasha were working on one. There just hadn’t been enough time. And despite Clint’s ferocity he was pale, and shaking slightly, and Tony really didn’t think he had all that long before he died from blood loss.

“I’m going to help him to the car,” Tony told Justin, as he wrapped an arm around Clint and attempted to stand. The sound of a gun cocking made him stop mid-way.

“No. No, you’re coming with me. Clint can crawl, like the bad puppy he is.” Justin reached down and took Tony by the arm and jerked him to his feet. “Come on, Tony. This will be fun.”

Tony definitely got the feeling from the absolutely bat-shit crazy look in Justin’s eyes that their definitions of fun were very, very different.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Tony said. “I’m all yours, once I see Clint get in the car and ride away.”

Tony was holding firm to that one.

Justin nodded at the guard nearest them and the man walked to Clint and helped him roughly to his feet. He drug him toward the car, opened the door, and shoved him inside. He slammed the door behind him then gave the side of the car a rough few pats to signal to the drive it was time to get the fuck out of there.

“Now he’s in the car and he’s driven away,” Justin said to Tony, still with a hand around Tony’s arm, speaking to him as if he was speaking to a small child. “Just like you wanted. So now you’re all mine. Exactly how you promised.”

“Can’t you just kill me already?” Tony asked, not because he wanted to die, but because Justin had always been one massively contrary fucker, and he never did what other people asked. Ever.

“Kill you?” Justin asked, sounding genuinely confused. “Why would I kill you when you’re mine now?”

Justin tightened his grip and Tony tried to tug away, which got him backhanded hard enough to send him stumbling back a few feet.

“See? Mine. Now get in the plane.”

Justin had pulled out a gun of his own and aimed it at Tony, and used it to motion him toward the stairs. Tony knew his best bet was to go along with this until they could rescue him. And he did believe if he could survive a day or two that would happen. Justin had an inflated sense of genius and Coulson and Natasha were two of the sharpest people Tony had ever known. Plus Jarvis was in his tracker, and Jarvis was practically an extension of Tony and Tony _was_ the sharpest person Tony knew.

Though it didn’t feel all that damn smart to climb onto the plane. Particularly since there were 4 guards inside, all doing their best not to make eye contact with Tony.

“Cuff him to his seat,” Hammer said. “Both wrists and both ankles.”

Tony sat down and the men did just that, but not with regular handcuffs. With Hammer Tech handcuffs.

“Oh G-d, you didn’t design this plane too did you?” Tony asked, seeing the Hammer Tech logo on just about every damn thing within view. And it would suck to have given himself up this way only to die because Justin Hammer was a shitty engineer.

“Retrofitted it,” Justin said. “Top of the line stealth capabilities. Once we’re above 3,000 feet we’re off the grid. We’ll get to our destination and the real fun can begin.”

“Fun? Like you putting me in a cage and fucking me fun? Or like... checkers?” Tony asked.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you while we play checkers,” Justin said, looking terribly amused at his own wit. “You’re mine. I can do whatever I want with you. Though, sex is only an added bonus. With you heading my R and D division, Hammer Tech will finally be the company I’ve always wanted.”

“Sex is an added bonus?” Tony asked. He felt like he was asking a lot of questions, because really. _Really_. Justin Hammer was just such an ass. “I don’t plan on making it easy for you.”

“There are drugs for that,” Justin said dismissively. “And other fun things I’ve invented. Surely Thor mentioned them, after you took him?”

“No,” Tony lied. “Didn’t say a word about you, actually. Loki did though. About how you couldn’t keep it up, and how much better I am in bed.”

Which was again, a lie. And not a very wise one, but it got Tony the reaction he wanted. Justin smacked him hard enough to make him taste blood and then the other man shut up.

They flew in blessed silence for nearly an hour before Justin got up to get himself some food and something to drink. He took his seat across from Tony and began eating.

“You won’t be such a pain in the ass once I’ve starved you,” Justin said. “I’m getting good at this. The whole torture, thing. I won’t let you have any water either. Or medical care. You’ll give in, Tony. You’ll be begging to sing my praises. You’ll be rolling over, and fetching and playing dead and doing any trick I want, to end your misery. What I started with Thor and Loki, that was child’s play. Odin screwed me over a few years back, and I don’t like to be toyed with. They were nothing. You’re about to be my everything.”

Justin was using a knife to cut up his food as he spoke, and when he was finished, without warning he stabbed it deep into Tony’s arm, and left it there as Tony screamed in protest and pain. Which was when Justin shoved a balled-up napkin in his mouth to quiet him.

“Here. Hold this for me, Stark. Make yourself useful.”

Yeah. This was going to suck.


	21. Chapter 21

To say the mood in the hotel was tense would be a vast understatement. Bruce was patching up Clint who had absolutely refused to go to a hospital or to see a more skilled doctor, and Natasha and Phil sat together on one of the couches, making calls and figuring out who was in the country to help, and tracking the plane.

Loki watched them helplessly from a chair, wanting to do more but knowing his involvement would only complicate things. What help could a whore provide?

And without Tony there to believe he was more, Loki felt himself melting into the shadows of unimportance. Like so many people who used to pass him by on the street when he shivered in the cold, trying to sell himself to avoid a beating, the room buzzed around him and he was in it but he wasn’t part of it.

Until a weight settled next to him on the large chair and his mother put an arm around him and pulled him close.

“Loki. You look so lost and I feel like I don’t know where to begin to find you.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek when he didn’t respond.

“I don’t know that I’ll ever be found, mother. I’m sorry for that.”

It was true. If Tony was gone, Loki really felt there was no hope for him.

“I said I didn’t know where to begin, I didn’t say that I had any notion of letting you go,” she said. “Or Tony. I brought you this.”

She handed Loki a Stark Tablet.

“Tony gave it to Thor last night, but the Jarvis gentleman asked for you while he was using it just now.”

“Jarvis asked for me?” Loki asked, confused for a moment until he remembered that Tony had made him an Admin for Jarvis’s programming. “Please tell Thor thank you for me.”

His mother seemed to understand Loki wanted to be alone for whatever Jarvis wanted to tell him and she gave him one more kiss on the top of his head as she stood.

“I’ll bring you back some food in a bit. Don’t think just because you’ve had time away I don’t intend to mother you back to health.”

She gave his shoulder and squeeze and then went to sit with Thor again. Alone with the tablet, words popped up immediately on the screen.

**Jarvis: Requesting permission to communicate directly with Agent Coulson and Natasha, sir.**

A virtual keyboard appeared and Loki quickly tapped out his reply.

**AdminLoki: Permission granted. Do you really have to ask me permission to do that?**

**Jarvis: Sir is very particular about keeping my technology away from unknown government organizations without authorization. He is unavailable. You are the only other Admin.**

When Tony had told him he’d made him one, Loki assumed he was one of dozens of people with that capability. He had no idea he was the _only one_.

**AdminLoki: Can you see him? Is he okay?**

**Jarvis: I can not see him yet though I am working on it. There are sensory inputs in the tracker that allow me to monitor his vital signs. He is distressed.**

**AdminLoki: Can you communicate with him?**

**Jarvis: The tracking device is able to emit low level vibrations in a series of pulses. It would be possible to communicate with him through Morse code. Is there a message you want me to pass.**

**AdminLoki: No. Not yet. But thank you. Is there anything else I can do?**

**Jarvis: Speak to Agent Coulson. He is making inquiries about my ability to take control of the plane.**

**AdminLoki: Can you do that?**

**Jarvis: I would need your permission.**

**AdminLoki: Would they hurt Tony if you did?**

**Jarvis: It is my primary directive to protect my system Admins. If that is the likely outcome of such an action, I will not do it, even if Agent Coulson requests it. You are able to override my actions. He is not.**

**AdmindLoki: Good to know. Thank you, Jarvis.**

**Jarvis: You are most welcome.**

With that done, Loki tapped off the screen and stood to move over to where Natasha and Phil were sitting with a now mostly patched up Clint.

“Jarvis told me to talk to you about taking control of the plane,” Loki said quietly, feeling shy, and stupid, and like the three of them were going to laugh or send him away.

“It’s too risky,” Clint said. “If Hammer’s going down he’ll take Tony down with him. He’ll kill him, Phil.”

“Then we won’t do it, it’s that simple,” Phil sighed, shifting aside to make room for Loki to sit and motioning for him to join them as an equal. “But the only read we have on that plane is from Tony’s tracker. When we lose the tracker... we lose any advantage we’ve got.”

“What about taking control of the plane in a different way?” Natasha asked. “Could we force open the door? Suck anyone out who isn’t belted in? Because it is reasonable to assume Tony is and Justin won’t be.”

“I don’t like to make plans based on assumptions when I don’t have to. And the pilots might have kill orders of their own if something happens to Hammer,” Phil sighed. “Otherwise that’s the best we’ve got.”

“What do you think, Loki?” Clint asked. Three sets of eye fell on him.

“If we could get a better look at Tony and what's going on it might help.”

“Can you do that, Jarvis?” Phil asked.

“I’ve been working on it, sir,” Jarvis replied. “I am integrating myself with the plane’s technology now. It is rudimentary which makes it easy to work around but difficult to work with.”

“Can you get us a view of any security feeds?” Clint asked.

“There is a camera in the cabin,” Jarvis confirmed. “It may be difficult to watch.”

“Put it on,” Loki said. He didn’t care if it was difficult. He cared that they figured out how to save Tony as soon as humanly possible.

The picture was fuzzy-- no doubt because the upgrades Hammer had made himself were unreliable. Tony was there, bleeding, and wincing, but that was the worst of it. The Hammer Tech cuffs were in place around his wrists and his ankles. Justin Hammer was speaking to him and waving around a bloody knife, but there was no sound.

“Sir?” a young man interrupted, walking up to the group, dressed in the uniforms of whatever agency Phil Coulson worked for. “I have Captain Rogers on the phone for you. He tried to call your directly, but he said you aren’t answering.”

Phil looked down at his phone and pulled it from his pocket, realizing for the first time it had a bullet buried in it.

“Well, that would have been painful,” he said, tossing the phone to the table in front of them before taking a phone from the agent who’d brought it over. “Steve. You’re in the country?”

Phil continued to speak to Captain Rogers and Clint leaned toward Loki, only wincing slightly at the movement.

“How long would it take you to get into the air?”

Phil’s eyes were still on the screen, watching Tony. The response must have been what Phil was hoping to hear, because his next words were “do it.”

“I have an idea,” Phil said. “It’s a crazy one, but it wouldn’t be the first time it’s been done before. Before Bruce and I left the states yesterday I called Steve and asked him if he could round up two of his old friends and meet us here. We can’t afford to lose Tony’s signal, because if Hammer gets him too far away-- well--” Phil trailed off. “We don’t want to disable the plane in any way, for fear of Hammer snapping and killing Tony, but what if everything happens so fast, there’s no way for him to stop it? We hack into those handcuffs and ankle cuffs, release him, open the airplane door, and then he jumps. They’re staying low to avoid our radar. It’s a military jump, but not so high the jumping would be a danger.”

“Just the landing,” Clint said.

“Without a parachute?” Loki asked.

“We’ll wait for Steve, Bucky and Sam to get into place first. They’re on SHIELD’s fastest jet. It shouldn’t take them long. Bucky can fly it and right before we release Tony they jump first. Then they just have to catch him before he hits the water.”

“And that sounds-- reasonable?” Loki asked.

“I’ve seen the wing harness prototypes,” Coulson said. “It’s reasonable. Plus it gets Tony immediately out of firing range if Hammer tries to retaliate. What do you think?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me,” Loki said honestly. “I can’t-- I mean-- I wouldn’t know what the right decision was.”

“Tony trusts you more than he trusts any of us. I think it will work, but if you think it’s too risky we’ll rework the plan.”

“What do you think Jarvis?” Loki asked the air around him, knowing Jarvis was likely listening on every tablet and phone in the vicinity.

“I am looking at the wing harness prototypes now,” Jarvis said.

“That’s classified,” Phil said, only mildly shocked. “Our best programmers said the system was unhackable.”

“There’s no such thing,” Loki said. “So what do you think, Jarvis?”

“If men with the jet-powered wings are in place, I calculate Tony’s survival more likely with Agent Coulson’s plan than any other plans discussed.”

“Then I think you should do it,” Loki agreed.

“Okay, so we figure out how to get in and release those cuffs,” Clint said, looking at the screen. “A second later we open the door. What’s going to make Tony jump? It would seem like suicide.”

“Suicide might be preferable to Hammer’s company,” Natasha pointed out.

“I think I could get him a message,” Loki said. “Jarvis is programmed into the tracker. He said he can let off a low level vibration pulse through the battery and Tony would would feel it.”

“Like Morse code?” Clint asked.

“Exactly,” Loki agreed. “Tony knows it. At least I think he knows it. It says in one of his autobiographies that his father made him learn it.”

“You’ve read Tony’s autobiography?” Clint asked.

“It was required reading for my high school internship,” Loki said. “I never thought I’d really meet him.”

“Well, it’s coming in handy now,” Phil said. “Send the message now, Loki. Keep sending it. Then he’ll have to take it from there when the door opens.”

With a plan in place, Loki pulled out Thor's Stark Tablet to see what he could do to help Jarvis send Tony the message, while Jarvis worked on the release mechanism for Tony’s wrist and ankle cuffs, as well as the door. Natasha and Clint left, to get on a jet of their own so they could pick up Tony once Captain Rogers or one of his friends had him, and Coulson coordinated everything else, including Jarvis taking control of the plane once Tony was out, to land it at an airstrip full of agents waiting to take them all into custody. Though more than once Loki had heard Phil mumble about wishing he could blow the damn thing out of the sky.

Loki was still watching Tony in the monitor, hoping for some sign that the Morse code pulse was working, when he noticed Tony’s pointer finger tapping Morse code lightly against the chair.

S-U-R-E W-H-Y N-O-T

Loki double checked with Jarvis, and well-- of course Tony would get a message that said jump and respond that way. He had to know who was coming for him.

“It’s time,” Phil called to Loki from across the room before coming to join him. “Steve and Sam will give us the count, then Jarvis will do the cuffs and the door. Are you ready?”

Not that Loki could do anything more than watch at that point, but he nodded anyway. He was as ready as he was going to be. Phil spoke quietly into a comm, and Frigga came to sit next to her son on the couch, wrapping an arm around him and praying quietly and comfortingly into his ear. A moment later the monitored picture of Tony was a blur of activity. Loki didn’t even see the cuffs release. The door flew open and Tony sprung up and jumped out of the plane door before Hammer and his guards had any idea what happened. They were all grabbing for their seats desperately trying not to be sucked out the door, when as quickly as it all started, the door slammed closed.

Apparently Jarvis didn’t want them escaping their eventual justice.

Loki didn’t realize he was holding his breath until a loud voice came through Phil’s comm.

“Sam’s got him, Phil. I repeat. Sam’s got him.”


	22. Chapter 22

It took a lot of faith-- stupid levels of faith-- to jump out of a moving airplane. But Jarvis wouldn’t have told him to do it if he didn’t think it was a good idea, and Tony trusted Jarvis. And since Loki would have been the only one who could ask Jarvis to send the message it meant Loki thought whatever plan they had was a good one. Which was enough for Tony.

So he’d shot up from his chair, taken a leap of blind faith, and only fell for a handful of seconds before the biggest damn bird Tony could imagine swooped down and grabbed him. Except once he was firmly in a set of arms he realized it was a man with wings. And Tony knew he really ought to focus on the part where he wasn’t dead or dying, but mostly he wanted to take apart the wings and make them faster. More agile.

They zipped back up to the sky, to a plane that was hovering in a way that had Tony’s brain racing onto a whole other set of technology problems to solve. He and the winged-man landed hard, and the cargo door behind them slid shut.

“Get ‘im strapped in, Sam,” a voice called from the cockpit. “Steve’s just floating around down there.”

Sam gave Tony a light push to get him into what would pass for a chair and then yanked a few straps down over him.

“Bucky doesn’t fuck around,” Sam explained, a second before the plane pitched hard onto its side and then dove down toward the ocean like it was in a race with gravity. Then ten seconds later as quickly as the dive began it ended, the back of the plane swung around to adjust to being level again, and the cargo door slid open.

Tony’s stomach had settled somewhere up in his chest and his brain was misfiring with all the information coming at it. Which was why it took him a few long seconds to recognize the wet man who crawled onto the boat. 

“Steve Rogers?” Tony asked. “What are you-- Are you-- Secret agent?”

Steve looked genuinely relieved to see Tony there, and he smiled at the question.

“Retired,” Steve said. “All three of us are retired. But we came as a favor to Phil. I know you probably feel like a lot of people have been lying to you, Tony. But Phil’s one of the good guys, and I hope you know it.”

“Oh that?” Tony asked, looking unbothered, as the door shut and then the plane shot off in a new direction. “I’m over it. Totally onboard Team Good Guys even if I’m still not clear on _why_ any of you give a shit about what happens to me.”

“You’re special, Tony,” Sam said. “And everyone knew before long we were going to need you. But it’s really not up to us to have that discussion with you. Talk to Coulson. We’ll be on the ground in 20 minutes.”

Tony sank into the chair when Sam and Steve took over the conversation, talking to each other and calling smart ass things up to the cockpit. Tony closed his eyes, only meaning to keep them shut for a minute, but he didn’t wake up until the plane wheels hit solid ground.

Sam and Steve must have moved up to the front to let Tony sleep, so he was alone as the plane came to a stop. He’d just unstrapped himself, when the cargo door opened once more. Tony hadn’t actually considered what might be waiting for him, but even if he had it wouldn’t have been the whole damn welcome wagon.

Natasha, Phil, a patched up Clint, Maria, Loki, Frigga, Bruce, and even Thor, in a wheelchair, were waiting outside.

“I’m kind of underdressed for a party,” Tony said in greeting.

“None of us could wait,” Bruce said. “Well, that, and we’re being loaded up on a plane back to the US any minute now. But mostly this was for you.”

“We need you out of the country,” Phil explained. “Our pilots are escorting Hammer and his men into a more secluded airstrip, and we may need to get the Norwegian military involved once they start seeing our planes on their radar.”

“Jarvis managed to take control of Hammer’s plane once you were safe,” Clint added. “I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be the unlucky son of a bitches who took that mission with Hammer. I didn’t know Jarvis had a temper but from the looks of the video feed, it is not a good idea to fuck with Tony Stark.”

“I think from the looks of my fan club, here,” he said, gesturing to his friends, “it’s not a good idea to fuck with any of us.”

Coulson nodded, and then was distracted by his phone as a Stark Industries Plane rolled near them on the runway.

“That would be us,” Clint said. “And probably the sooner the better. Bucky’s going to fly us back since I don’t have any business piloting this high on pain meds.”

“You okay?” Tony asked.

“I’ve had worse. Now come on. Let’s get you and Loki somewhere private. You owe him a big damn hug.”

~~~~

Tony gave Loki that hug, and a dozen more as they were all getting settled. It was slightly awkward at first, since Bruce was stitching up Tony’s knife wound, and Frigga was nearby, speaking softly to Thor.

But thankfully, once they were in the air, Bruce wheeled Thor and Odin into the back of the plane so he could monitor them more closely, and Frigga joined them. Steve, Sam, Clint and Natasha were up front with Bucky, and it finally happened that Tony and Loki were alone. They were sitting on a large sofa just off the kitchen of the plane, and both of them had their shoes off.

“Put your feet up here,” Tony said, to the weary looking Loki. “I don’t think I’ve ever treated you to one of my world famous footrubs.”

“World famous?” Loki asked doubtfully, smiling slightly at Tony’s ridiculousness. 

“It’s me,” Tony said. “Everything I do is famous.”

“And every _one_ ,” Loki said. “While you were gone Natasha had a newspaper. We’re on the front of it.”

“It’s not a problem,” Tony said, taking one of Loki’s feet into his hand and waiting for Loki to lean back against the side cushion before he started. “Or at least it’s not a problem for me. If it bothers you, we’ll figure something out.”

“They might find out what I was doing,” Loki said, and the worry on his face helped Tony understand that Loki wasn’t just tired from their whirlwind adventure. The news story had him more thrown off than Loki wanted to admit. “They’ll crucify you in the press. I’ll never get a job without everyone knowing I’m a whore.”

“Were a whore. Were. And we’ll deny it. You’re Loki Odinson. No one’s going to believe you were a prostitute unless you own up to it. Otherwise, we’ll just say you’ve been hiding out at Stark Industries all along. You started as an intern. I waited until you were of age to start deflowering you and--”

“Deflower me?” Loki asked, now just outright laughing.

“Sounds better than fucking?” Tony asked. “I don’t know, I don’t write my own denials. I’ve got people who do that for me. But I swear to you, whatever you want put out there is what will get in the papers. And if you want the truth out there, I’ll stand by that too. My reputation is the last thing I’m worried about. I mean that.”

And Loki believed him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Loki said. “You’re so good to me.”

“Yeah, well, try not to get used to it. I hear I’m an ass once I’m in a relationship,” Tony said, the words just slipping out. “Not that we’re in one yet. No pressure. Just-- well, there’s a future out there for us somewhere. It’d be nice if it was together.”

Loki nodded, not trusting himself to speak for a moment lest he start to cry and humiliate himself further. Finally though he did get a few words out. “I’d like that.”

Tony switched to rub Loki’s other foot, despite the slight throbbing under the bandage on his arm where Bruce had patched him up. Eventually Loki’s eyes drifted shut, and Tony adjusted both their positions on the couch so they could sleep. It didn’t take him long before he was out as well, and when he woke four or so hours later it was to Bruce coming to check on them and explain they’d be landing soon.

“We’ve already got word there’s press at the airport. Bucky was talking about alternate places to land, but Jarvis told him you would prefer to deal with it now?”

“Eh, if Jarvis says that’s what I want he’s probably right,” Tony said. “If they don’t catch us at the airport they’ll just be skulking around outside our apartment.”

“Yeah, about that,” Bruce said. “Apparently it’s a regular shitstorm all up and down the street. We’ve got the Odinsons with us, and I’d rather get a better look at Odin with my own equipment before I turn him over to a hospital. I was wondering how you would feel about going back to the tower. At least temporarily.”

“The restraining order--” Tony started.

“Is gone,” Bruce finished. “Let me tell you, when Steve Rogers decides he’s on your side, he gets things done. As long as the two of you are okay with Stark Tower then that’s where we’ll go. Then we won’t have to worry about paparazzi scaling the side of the building.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tony said. “If it’s okay with you? I’ve got a giant room there. Big enough to share.”

Loki smiled. “I think I could get used to that.”

“Then it’s settled,” Tony said. “Let’s get home.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETE!

The airport was about as bad as Tony had ever seen it. It wasn’t just about him and Loki, though. Word had gotten around by then that Hammer had been found alive, that he’d kidnapped Tony at some point in the last 24 hours, and that the Odinsons had been in his custody for more than a year. Basically every news outlet, from the talking heads on TV to the tabloid press, had turned out for the plane’s arrival.

Thankfully, airport security was bolstered by agents who Phil seemed to be directing. There were two limos and two ambulances waiting for them. Bruce rode with Odin and Frigga in the first ambulance, and Loki looked torn when he saw Thor being wheeled into the second ambulance alone.

“Ride with him,” Tony prompted Loki, putting a hand on his elbow, which caused a ton of flash bulbs to go off from the nearest fenced area where photographers had congregated. “You’ll be heading straight for the tower so I’ll see you again in a few minutes.”

Loki nodded, but was hesitant to step away.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“It’s stupid,” Loki said, shaking his head and taking a small step back.

“I doubt that,” Tony said. “Do you want me to ride with you? I just thought you might like a minute alone with your brother.”

“I do. It's just... I'm afraid you won’t be there. When we get to the tower. That this-- that you and this life-- it’s all too good to be real.”

“I’ll be there,” Tony promised. “Today, tomorrow and for as long as you’ll have me.”

~~~6 months later~~~

If you’d asked Tony the day before he met Loki on that dark street, if he ever thought he would have a family, his answer would have been a resounding ‘hell no’. No, he hadn’t ever even considered it a possibility, really. Even before his parents had died, calling them a family would have been a stretch. But here he was, on his birthday, sitting down to a homemade breakfast, cooked by a mother who smoothed his bangs out of his eyes with a tisk as she walked past.

Frigga, Odin and Thor no longer lived in the apartment with Tony and Loki, they had moved two floors below a month into their time in the states. But Frigga had insisted on coming over early to cook his birthday meal.

Loki walked out of their bedroom, freshly showered and dressed impeccably. He took in Tony’s jeans and faded t-shirt and quirked an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes and taking a seat next to him. He reached out and took Tony’s hand, pulling it to his mouth so he could kiss each knuckle.

“I thought you said we were doing something special this morning, for your birthday,” Loki reminded him.

“Special doesn’t mean I can’t wear jeans,” Tony pointed out. “Actually, dress codes don’t mean I can’t wear jeans. I’m Tony Stark. I do what I want.”

He was laughing as he said it, and just leaning over to kiss Loki, when Frigga was back at the table with Norwegian style pancakes, wrapped around strawberries and drizzled with chocolate that surrounded a lit candle on top. Tony pulled back to look up at the woman who wasn’t all that much older than him and gave her a delighted smile.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Really. This is great.”

His voice was so thick with emotion that Frigga couldn’t help bend over to kiss him on top of the head as he made his wish and blew out the candle. 

“This is what I always serve my boys for their birthdays," she said.

She’d been calling him one of her boys since that day they’d landed in New York. It had taken some getting used to, being mothered after so long without that kind of affection, but Tony had grown to appreciate Frigga’s gentle ways. She could have objected to the way he and Loki met, or to the age difference, or to any number of things-- Tony wouldn’t have blamed her. But instead she was never anything but supportive of them as a couple and of them as individuals. 

While Tony had been momentarily lost in his thoughts, Loki had tucked hungrily into his own pancakes. When he noticed Tony just staring at his plate, Loki nudged him.

“Everything okay?”

They had to check in like that a lot. Between Loki’s trauma in the past two years and Tony’s lifetime of baggage, there was really never any telling what was going to send one or the other into a spiral of negative thoughts. But their salvation was each other. Tony never had to lay down to nightmares alone. Loki never woke up screaming in the morning with only his own thoughts to calm him. They were a couple. They were family. And wonder of wonders, they were getting better.

“I’m fine. Really,” Tony said. “This is just my first happy birthday in a long time.”

Loki squeezed Tony’s hand in understanding and let it drop. Tony joined Loki in eating and thanked Frigga again when she sat down with her own breakfast.

“Thor told me you invited him over again this morning?” Frigga asked. 

“That’s three times this week,” Loki said. “You’re lucky I’m absolutely certain Thor is straight or I’d be getting jealous.”

“There’s no need to be jealous of your brother,” Frigga reminded Loki. “And Thor has been so cheerful lately. Whatever physical therapy he’s doing in your lab is working wonders, Tony.”

Tony smiled and nodded and didn’t give any further explanation. Yes, it was his birthday, but the biggest gift of the day wasn’t for him.

They’d just finished their breakfast when Jarvis announced that Bruce, Coulson and Thor had arrived on their floor and Natasha and Clint were on their way up. Bruce and Coulson were roommates now-- well, more than roommates-- and Bruce hadn’t moved far. He and Phil were living on the floor below where Tony and Loki had made their home in the tower. 

Thor rolled out of the elevator first, in a one-of-a-kind wheelchair that Tony had designed for him. He was beaming. Loki smiled, because he really never thought he would see his brother happy again, after the accident. Or-- well, not an accident-- since in Natasha’s interrogation of Hammer, it had come out that he had ultimately been behind the tragedy. Loki was absolved.

Loki was loved.

It really was no wonder that he had physically recovered so quickly. Apart from a few random scars, there was no visible proof left from Loki’s time in sexual slavery. He’d gained to a healthy weight, he worked out with Thor while Thor did his physical therapy in the tower gym, and when Loki and Tony had first moved in together, Tony had arranged for both of them to be tested for every disease under the sun, and even agreed to go see a counselor if Loki would do the same.

Things were so good that morning, celebrating Tony, that Loki felt his eyes prickling with tears. And that was before Tony rose rather dramatically.

“Now, if you’ll all take seats in the living room, Thor and I have a surprise for you.”

That Thor was included in this _was_ a surprise to Loki. His brother had been spending significant amounts of time in Tony’s workshop with him as they worked on pimping out the wheelchair, but that wasn’t news.

Thor rolled forward and Tony walked to the side of the room, picking up a large briefcase with a bow on it, and carrying it to the middle of the sitting area.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked.

“What is this?” Loki asked, not willing to wait for a reveal. He was impatient, since the look on his brother’s face was even more pleased than Tony’s.

“My greatest invention,” Tony said simply. “And my gift to you and your family for putting up with me.”

He flipped open the briefcase and for a moment nothing happened. And then as if magnetized, parts of metal began lifting out of the suit and flying toward Thor at the same time as parts of the wheelchair seemed to twist and shift, connecting under him. It was a confusing 5 seconds before Thor’s lower half, all the way up to his chest, and then up over his shoulders were covered in sleek metal gear, bright red and shiny gold.

With his brightest smile of the morning, Thor stood.

And then he took a step forward. The suit around him was supporting his weight entirely, and Loki could make out thin, bright flashes of light up the sides, that must have been linked to Thor's nervous system somehow since it all seemed effortless.

“Thor,” Frigga breathed out, her eyes full of tears. She rushed to him and put her arms around him and he hugged her back, taller than her again for the first time since the accident.

“That’s--” Loki said.

“Iron Man,” Tony supplied. “Technically Gold Titanium Alloy Man, but Thor and I both agreed that was a mouthful. So we settled on Iron Man. Like the song.”

“There’s a song?” Loki asked, still smiling incredulously as Thor went to shake Bruce’s hand and then playfully picked him up hard enough to lift his heels off the floor with a fierce hug.

“Later,” Tony promised.

The rest of the morning and afternoon were spent with their family and friends, opening gifts and watching as Thor showed the family what he’d been working on in secret with Tony the past few weeks. Loki’s gift was Tony’s favorite, although it wasn’t anything terribly expensive.

No, it was a cheap pair of sunglasses in a silver shadow box, engraved with the words _PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART_. They were the first thing Tony had bought for Loki on that day in the shopping mall back in the very beginning. Loki had kept them and now they were a token to be hung on the wall to remind them both where they had began.

Lunch was lively, and Coulson had a dozen funny stories to tell about Tony’s antics in the office, now that he was working for them as a consultant, bringing Phil's agency’s technology up to Stark standards. A good time was had by all and not long after they’d finished lunch the crowd had departed. Thor had left the Ironman suit behind since it still wasn’t entirely finished and it had moved itself as easily into the briefcase as it had come flying out of it. The rest had melded back into his wheelchair seamlessly. Even as long as Loki had known Tony, the man was still a wonder.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough,” Loki said, pouting out his bottom lip slightly as he slid onto Tony’s lap, where the older man had collapsed on the couch. Loki straddled Tony’s waist and leaned in to kiss him, as Tony straightened up a little, placing both arms around Loki to pull him close.

They kissed for a few minutes, simply enjoying the comfort and warmth of companionship. At least until Loki pulled away laughing.

“Are you humming to yourself?” Loki asked.

"Am I?" Tony queried.

“Yes,” Loki teased, grinding his hips down against Tony’s lap. “Am I not doing enough to keep your attention?”

Tony gasped, momentarily unable to articulate anything more than just how good that felt. “No, I’m good. No more humming. Just you.”

“Nope,” Loki said, arching his back and sitting up further on his knees to remove the contact between them. “It’s your birthday. If you want us to focus on music instead of all my wicked plans for you, we’ll focus on music. What were you humming?”

“I don’t remember,” Tony whined. “And I want the wicked plans. I like it when you’re bad.”

Loki laughed. “You like it when I’m anything. What were you humming?”

“The song. From earlier,” Tony groaned, tugging at Loki playfully to wiggle him closer again. “Iron Man. S’kind of morbid at the end. Don’t _care_. I just want you.”

“And you can have me,” Loki said, putting a kiss on Tony’s forehead between his eyes as he drew away far enough to stand up. “In the bedroom. Jarvis? Some mood music?” Loki asked.

And Jarvis, who for an AI was incredibly astute, filled the apartment with the grinding guitar melody Tony had been humming absently to himself. And as they tumbled toward their room, kissing and groping and undressing the whole way, Tony tripped and landed hard on the floor. Loki paused, laughing at Tony’s antics since it was obvious he wasn’t hurt, and then Loki’s eyes darkened a little with desire when Tony stayed there on his knees and gave Loki a push toward the wall so he could brace himself as Tony leaned in against him, nuzzling his boxers.

“I love you,” Tony said, enjoying the way he felt Loki’s whole body shiver at his attention and his words.

“I love you, too,” Loki agreed, letting his fingers thread through Tony’s hair. “And I could get used to this,” he added letting his head fall back against the wall as Tony started to tug down Loki’s boxers. “There’s just something about the way you kneel.”


End file.
